La vie rêvée d'un adolescent
by darlaevans
Summary: Harry doit s'adapté à sa nouvelle vie, son père se remarie et il doit s'integrer dans son lycée de riches qui l'exaspère et puis.. qui est ce Draco Malfoy?...et les pingouins dans tous ça ?.. UA slash HPDM..finie!
1. Chapter 1

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer peti à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

« Tu sais Harry maintenant tu es un grand garçon tu comprend ces choses de la vie comme celle de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau , d'aimer quelqu'un de nouveau ..»

Cela avait commencé comme ça d'une manière anodine et puis il ne sait pas comment ça avait dégénéré

« Ce que tu essaye de me dire c'est que tu es amoureux d'une autre femme mais…mais ça serait trahir SA mémoire comment peux tu lui faire ça ? »

« Ecoute Lily est morte depuis de très longues années, et je suis un homme ,je suis faible pardonne moi mon fils… »

James essaye de prendre Harry dans ses bras mais il refuse

« Alors ça va être comme ça tu te remarie comme si ELLE n'avais jamais existé tu es un monstre ! tu as entendu un monstre »

Harry claqua la porte et partit, Son père venait de lui annoncé son remariage , il ne comprend pas comment il a pu penser à une autre femme que sa mère.Il ne pouvait rien y faire il avait toujours su que James avait des maîtresse après sa mort .Mais de là à être amoureux jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à se remarier.Son père était un coureur de jupons un briseur de cœur cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé lui-même n'était pas un ange dans la matière mais il considérait qu'on aimait réellement qu'une fois dans sa vie, oui il avait eu des centaines de conquêtes mais ce n'était pas la même chose ce n'était que des corps. C'est bête mais au fond il espérait un jour trouvait celle qui lui ravira son cœur une fois pour toute, son modèle a toujours été son père et là il lui faisait doutait de son propre moi , il venait de perdre ses illusions ,avoir sa « Lily » était un rêve impossible il l'avait compris…son âme sœur.. est ce que ça existe vraiment ? il décida de changer de sujet la philo très peu pour lui.

Les rues était glauques , « c'est ça d'habité dans un des quartier les plus pauvres de Londres » pensa t il . « Tien il parait que l'autre pimbêche est riche, nous allons emménagé dans un quartier chique voyez vous ça » Il gloussa de sa propre stupidité de parler seul et s'arrêta .Il lui rendra la vie impossible ça s'est sure foi de Potter en attendant , il va adorer voir la tête de son oncle Vernon le directeur de son lycée quand il lui annoncera qu'il partira d'ailleurs il lui faudra concocter une petite surprise.

Dans le bureau du directeur

« Sachez que je vous regretterais sincèrement Potter »

« Oh ce me touche tellement oncle Vernon » il sort un mouchoir et fit semblant de se moucher dedans

« Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile j'ai fait un rapport minutieux de toute vos escapade , l'affaire des vestiaire aussi »

« Oh c'était une regrettable affaire dont je vous expliquez que.. »

« LA FERME ! Je vous tien à l'œil riche ou pas au moindre faux pas de votre part je serai prêt à témoigner à.. »

« Mais tien c'est votre femme Pétunia sur la photo »

Vernon se radoucit et pris un air rêveur (berk !)

« Oui »

« Mais elle a maigris dites moi c'est pour la photo du catalogue n'est ce pas votre femme se prive de tellement de chose est ce vrai qu'elle a adhérer à des association interdisant le sexe ? vous devez en bavez» grand sourire de Harry

« LA FERME !c'est ne changé pas de sujet , cela ne sert à rien de me faire sortir de mes gonds je vous connais, je vous aurez à l'œil quoi qu'il en soit »

Il ne fit pas attention au rictus diabolique de Harry eh bien il aurait du.

Il se lève et le raccompagne à la porte , il l'ouvre Harry sort mais revient sur ses pas et le prend dans ses bras

« Je vous aime !»

Vernon semble sur le point d'exploser de colère « DEHORS ! »

Une foi Harry dehors il s'assoit dans son fauteuil se calant confortablement « ahh enfin débarrassé »

« Un appel de votre femme monsieur le directeur »

« oui passez la moi »

« VERNON ! tu as vu ma photo dans le catalogue !»

« Mais oui ma colombe tu es sublime absolument sublime »

« SUBLIME ! tu te moque de moi ouvre la brochure sale incapable ! »

Il ouvre la brochure et on peu voir Pétunia énorme dans une robe à fleur rose hideuse et des cernes o n aurait dit qu'un camion lui avait passé dessus elle est disons pas à son avantage (si elle en a un ) et une joli inscription qui barrait l'image « attention grosse cochonne ! »

« Oh non de dieu ! » Il se remémore les parole du jeune potter

Il ouvre sa fenêtre et on y voit Harry ne bas des escalier faisant une courbette ridicule « Je te tuerai sale gamin ! espèce de » s'en suivit une longue phrase d'insultes

Harry toujours au bas des escalier est tout sourire

« HARRY POTTER et blabla » Son directeur n'a jamais été très imaginatif question insulte

Il prend des fleurs du jardin des lycéen et s'arrange en se regardant dans la vitre de la fenêtre. N'entendant plus rien il releva la tête pour voir que son directeur n'était plus à la fenêtre « Tiens il va pas tarder à descendre il faudrait que j'y aille » Il compte s'en aller quand il voit une fille,il lui tend le bouquet et lui sourit

« tenez mademoiselle c'est pour vous »

« Vous êtes … »

la porte s'ouvre « Harry Potter » cria Vernon. .

Il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur « c'est cela » il sauta dans a voiture « CIAO ! »

« woow Harry s'est ce qu'on appelle une belle sortie la vieille mégère ne s'en remettra jamais d'avoir été humilié comme ça»

Quelques heure après mon père et moi étions sur notre trente et un pour la soirée de notre introduction dans le beau monde

« Fils Stp évite de draguer à tout va d'accord n'essaye pas d'impressionner la galerie nous ne connaissons pas ce monde »

« Dis papa tu n'as pas peur que ton fils te fasse de l'ombre chez les jeunes héritière »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise j'ai promis fidélité à Mme Granger »

« Je t'en prie arrête » dis Harry soudain revenu sérieux sa mère est la seul femme qui en vaut la peine dans son monde et voir son père la trahir ainsi lui faisait très mal .Saleté de Granger

Il descendirent au salon tout aussi luxueux que le reste , Harry devait bien avouer qu'il avait été subjugué par la richesse de la maison mais bon les plus riche ne sont pas les plus méritant.

« Ah voici James » dit Mme Granger

Deux heures que Harry la connaissait et il n'avait malheureusement trouvé aucun défaut c'était trop louche.

« Voici ma fille Hermione »

Une fille au cheveux châtain emmêlé dans une grosse touffe lui fit une excellente imitation de poisson oh non pitié ! Pour mon père j'ai promis c'est la fille pas la mère après tout

« enchanté » dit il en lui faisant un baisemain et elle rougit en balbutiant un « moi aussi »

Il savait qu'il était magnifique( et modeste ! ) mais là .

Il porte un costard qui devait être classique mais , comme d'habitude Harry personnalisa sa tenus c'est-à-dire pas de cravate malgré les supplication de son père et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte , ses heures de sport le matin servait à quoi sinon ? son teint est halé naturellement faisant ressortir ses yeux vert.

Il passèrent un temps fou à saluer toutes des minettes oh moins c'est de la chaire fraîche pour Harry. Jusqu'à une certaine rencontre

« Lucius Malfoy et voici ma femme Narcissa et mon fils Draco »

un jeune homme blond sortit de l'ombre un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.Il fit le baisemain aux Granger , serra la main à James et s'arrêta en face de Harry

« Tien votre fils rentre en première tout comme le mien vous savez l'école privé Poudlard est excellente »

Draco et Harry se regardaient toujours en chien de faïence

« Draco Malfoy »

« Harry Potter »

Ils se toisèrent quelque minutes avant d'être interrompus par une furie .

« Drakinouchet » Harry pouffa attirant son attention « oh mais qui est ce ? » elle le dévora des yeux

« Harry Potter gente demoiselle pour vous servir » Il lui fit un baise main

« pan…pansy Parkinson » Elle devint rouge

eh bien les fille sont prude ici c'est les riches à tout les coups

Draco grogna

« Pansy allons y »

« Mais ..attend »

« tout de suite »

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Harry

« ne joue pas au playboy à deux balle tu n'est rien qu'un faux riche n'oubli pas d'où tu viens tu n'as pas ta place ici »

Harry vit rouge il mourrait d'envie de lui faire avaler sa cravate

« Je.. »

Le père de Draco demanda le silence

« Draco vient nous jouer un morceaux au violon s'il te plait »

Draco sourit Potter n'as pas eu le temps de répliqué un point pour lui

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon fils mais.. il a des doigt de fée »

Draco fit semblant d'être gêné

« Père ! »

Il prit une partition et commença à jouer il est vrai qu'il était très doué une fois fini tout le monde applaudi. « voilà le moment de prendre ma revanche »

« Vous permettez » Il poussa Lucius qui avait choisi la partition de son fils qu'il a préalablement entraîné chez lui .

« Draco » Dit Harry d'un air innocent « peux tu nous jouer ce morceaux s'il te plait »

Draco sourit il était le meilleur du conservatoire cela sera un jeu d'enfant , Il déchanta vite en voyant la complexité de la partition il se sentit tout doucement fondre

« la partition de la trille du diable **1 **est l'une des plus dure à jouer au monde très peu de personne ne savent la jouer » c'était la vérité au moins l'honneur était sauf

« Je peux » dit Harry en s'asseyant

Draco ricana _il se prenait pour qui ?_

« bon nombre de grand violonistes ne la maîtrise pas monsieur Potter » renchérit Monsieur Malfoy furieux de l'échec de son fils

Harry commença à jouer la mélodie avec une facilité étonnante sous les yeux ébahie de l'assemblée .Une fois finie tout le monde applaudi sous le charme à part Malfoy fils et père.

« Magnifique » « quel grâce vraiment !» « Et puis il est tellement beau » « vous savez je n'ai rarement un jeune homme aussi doué au violon » et d'autre « c'est un génie »

James n'en revenait pas son fils avait conquis les gens de 7 à 77ans, il a toujours eu la capacité à se faire facilement accepté pas tout le monde _comme sa mère_ non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça pas maintenant.

La soirée continua et Harry était le nouveau centre d'attention._c'était pas la mer à boire vraiment les gens sont tous les même riche ou pas_

« Oh Harry ! c'était tout simplement époustouflant ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, tu sais j'étudie le violon et je peux te dire que l'histoire de cette partition … _» Granger est vraiment une plaie quand elle parle ,elle ne s'arrête_ _pas_ il préférait de loin les jumelle parvatti ou Brown elle ne jacassait pas ,bon sang ! il lui tardait de les avoir dans son lit.

« excuse moi ma chérie » Hermione rougit encore plus « tu es vraiment intarissable sur plein de sujet »

« oh je.. enfin je..je me débrouille »

« et tu es modeste en plus, tu es vraiment géniale désolé je dois te laisser à tout à l'heure de toute façon on habite ici nous deux » il lui fit un grand sourire

« ouf débarrassé » pensa t il il sentit une main l'agrippé et le pousser contre le mur

C'était Malfoy

« TOI ! » rugit il

« quoi moi ? » dis je en roulant des yeux et en épousant ma veste , et voilà que cet abruti me plaque contre le mur

« J'ai toujours était l'enfant prodige , et je le serait toujours ton tour de passe passe n'a bluffé personne »

« ah oui et c'est pour ça que tu m'écrase contre le mur là tout de suite » je ricanai « allons un peu de rivalité ne te fera pas de mal fils à papa » Draco ressers son étreinte jusqu'à que Harry étouffe

« qui tu traite de fils à papa hein ! »

« Arrête »essaya de dire Harry

Draco consentit à s'arrêté

« Ne marche pas sur mes plate bande ou tu vas comprendre ce qu'il en compte de s'en prendre à un Malfoy » et il laissa Harry chancelant contre le mur

Le soir dans la villa

Harry est dans as chambre en train de lire un magasine quand Hermione s'assoit sur le lit en face de lui en le regardant d'un air énamouré

« Hermione ? » dit il sans lever les yeux de son magasine

« oh mais comment tu ? »

« Ton odeur » _c'est vrai elle a abusé du parfum _

Elle gloussa stupidement

« oh je vois Harry la semaine prochaine c'est la rentrée et je me suis demandé si ça te dirait de visiter la ville et le centre commercial parce que enfin tu n 'as pas d'uniforme par exemple ni…. »

« Des uniformes ! non c'est pas vrai je hais les uniforme d'écolier enfin bon je les personnaliserai comme d'habitude »

« Oh je ne pense pas que Mr Dumbledore le veuille ça »

« Mr Dumbledore ? »

« Oui c'est le directeur il est un peu bizarre mais géniale mine de rien »

« bah écoute si tu le dis »

« alors tu viens avec moi ? »

« ok » _Demain ça va être ma journée dis donc_

_**Le lendemain**_

« bien on a acheté tous les affaires manque plus que les livres » dit Hermione toute souriante

_Et une de plus dans mon fan club _pensa Harry en voyant la vendeuse faire le paquet en clignant des yeux exagérément

Ils rentrent dans la libraire Fleury et Bott

Ils commencent à flâner dans les rayons jusqu'à entendre un cri

« Lâche moi Malfoy»

« Oh c'est que les parents Weasley sont tellement pauvre qu'il a besoin de travailler dans une librairie ! »

Harry vit la scène de loin un roux qui avait le bras retenu par ce Malfoy et qui essayait de s'en détachait ni une ni deux il y va , s'il y a une chose qu'il aime pas c'est se moquer de l'état financier de quelqu'un parce que bah le sien n'était pas très bon jusqu'à hier

« Lâche Le Malfoy »

« oh le chevalier Potter à la rescousse c'est vrai qu'entre gueux vous vous entendez bien n'est ce pas »

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter le crochet droit de son adversaire

« La Ferme sale fils à papa si tu veux pas que je te refasse pas le portrait comme font les « gueux »tu as intérêt à déguerpir »

Ron s'étant défait de la prise de Malfoy se mis à côté de Harry ,_Deux contre un _pensa Draco _Oh mince_

« On se revoit à Poudlard Potter j'en ai pas fini avec toi »

« Merci »

« C'est rien moi c'est Harry Potter et toi »

« Ron Weasley »

« Tu es a Poudlard ? »

« oui je rentre en première »

« C'est vrai moi aussi ! Je suis en train de chercher un livre de Svt de première tu pourrais me montrer ou il est ..»

« Ah Harry tu es là » Hermione se précipita vers lui

Ron devint pourpre

« Bonjour Mlle Granger »

comme électrocuté elle se tourner

« Bonjour » dit elle sans douceur « J'ai trouvé le livre de Svt qui te restait à trouver »

« Merci mione il fallait pas »

elle rougit sous le surnom « allez on y va je croyais que tu voulais faire du shopping »

« va devant j'arrive »

Elle partit

« alors vous et Mlle Granger vous êtes ensemble » dit Ron tout penaud

« Non c'est pas ce que tu crois et ne me vouvoies pas voyons c'est ma demi-sœur »

« Hein »

« Oui mon père se remarie avec Mme Granger » dit Harry d'une mine sombre

Il y eut un silence

« Mlle Granger vous attend va y »

« Oh oui je l'avais oublié j'était content de te rencontrer ,à la prochaine à Poudlard ! »

« oh et Harry »

« Oui ?»

« Ne lui en veut pas à ton père »

Un échange de regard et Harry partit

_**La rentré à Poudlard**_

Draco est en face d'un pupitre faisant un discours sur l'école en face de tout les élèves de Poudlard Tous ?

« Et notre merveilleuse école.. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée un Harry aux cheveux ébouriffé et sans cravates déboula

« Excusez moi » Il fit un salut militaire à Draco qui bouillai de colère

Toutes les filles le suivit du regard mais lui cherchait quelqu'un de précis

« RON ! »

Le jeune homme Roux de retourna surpris il croyait que Harry l'avait oublié , tout le monde le regarda avec envie quand il s'assit à côté de lui

« ça va t'es rouge » demanda Harry en souriant à une fille derrière lui et en faisant un clin d'œil à celle de devant en s'installant confortablement sur son siège , il ébouriffa ses cheveux

« Oui ..ouii » bégaya Ron comme si on l'avait nominé aux oscars

« Malfoy tu as perdu ta langue » demanda d'une voix forte Harry déclanchant l'hilarité de la salle

Voyant Malfoy sur le point d'exploser, le directeur préféra prendre le micro

« bien Merci Monsieur Malfoy, Eh bien Mr Potter s'est une entrée en fanfare que vous nous avez fait, veuillez vous avancez »

Harry s'avança vers le pupitre pas impressionné pour un sou quand à Draco il jubilait le directeur va lui passez un savon monstre !

« je veux vous présentez notre nouvel élève Harry Potter, qui d'après les bulletin et les notes de mon collègue est un excellent élève »

Harry remercia le bon dieu d'avoir pu subtilisait ses Vrai bulletin et ses avertissements c'est à des moment pareilles qu'il pouvait le dire… oui.. il s'aimait.

« Bien je voulais juste faire la présentation et tâchez de ne plus venir en retard » lui dit Dumbledore en souriant

Il l'aimait bien ce vieux et apparemment c'était réciproque vu le clin d'œil de complicité qu'il venait d'échanger

« vous pouvez allez en cours maintenant »

**Cours d'histoire**

et gna gna gna c'est pas possible d'être aussi ennuyeux le babillage incessant de son cher prof commençait sérieusement à le gonfler qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout de l'aire industriel

Sonnerie

bâillement et étirement de le dit Harry Potter ainsi que regard aux alentours _miam on en mangerait_ pensa t il en voyant passer une fille

« on s'est déjà vu quelque part ? » dit il en souriant

« Euh non je ne pense pas moi c'est Ginny »

« Ravi de te connaître moi c'est Harry qu'est ce que tu fais samedi soir ? »

« Bah rien »

« non plus maintenant on sort tout les deux »

La jeune fille agita la tête nerveusement Harry pensa qu'elle allait sauté sur place _pathétique_

Il alla rejoindre son casier, il prit quelques affaires et descendit dans la cours _tien ils ont refait un partie de la cours il voyait que le goudron n'avait pas séché il y a aussi…_

« POUSSEZ VOUS ! »

Harry vit deux molosses poussaient tous le monde sur leur passage et Malfoy et Pansy passait avec un air royal..pourquoi il l'appelait Pansy mais c'est parce que il y a eu du sport dans les vestiaire de sport ce matin ils était ensemble en train de faire du sport et pas de la course si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Draco s'arrêta en plein milieu et sourit à Harry

« Mais ce n'est pas le chevalier Potter tu fais tellement pitié tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton élément »

« c'est la guerre que tu veux Malfoy ? »

« Humm pourquoi m'abaisserai je à ton niveau »

Tout le monde s'était arrêter pour nous voir

Je m'approche de lui , _tien il est plus grand m'en fous c'est pas la taille qui compte c'est ce qu'on en fait_

« Draco » chuchotai je tout près de lui il sourit et regarde ses ami et Ron et Hermione nous regarde ainsi que Ginny _y'a de quoi te faire une belle réputation_

Je glisse sa main sur son torse , il frissonne ,il est déstabilisé parfait sa chemise est ouverte c'est ce qui me faut je l'empoigne et le jette contre le goudron frais, il tombe bien dedans

Un long silence et tout le monde éclate de rire, je vois Pansy me regarder plein d'admiration mais à peine eut elle esquissai un pas que Ginny s'accroche à mon Bras, _eh bien la place de mon de mon « officielle » est pris Ginny Vs Pansy …..Moi Vs Draco …attendez pourquoi je suis excité c'est pas normal je suis pas aussi rapide généralement elle m'a juste touché le bras_

Ginny lui sourit mais il sait pas pourquoi non plus il a l'impression que son état n'est pas due à la rousse

cette année s'annonce très intéressante

**1 **merci a yami no matsuei les connaisseurs comprendront

_Merci d'avoir lu et pour ceux qui veulent des nouvelles de moulin rouge bah c en cours de correction _

_un commentaire pour me dire si vous aimez ou vous detestez ?_


	2. Chapter 2

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

RARs

inouko : non je ne connais pas Magnolia pourquoi mon texte ressemble ?Ah yami matsuei !Ah muraki ! (je pense que tout a été expliqué lol) je suis d'humeur Anti Ginny alors je vais l'écorcher dès que je peux et oui c'est une sangsue je l'imagine comme une parkinson bis.Ron lui je travaille sur un chapitre ou il se fera remarquer (ou sinon je la fait comme JKR et je le laisse mariner avec hermione pendant 6ans ?) J'ai un très bon ami qui est dans ce cas sa mère est morte et enfin lui il est très têtu et en veut toujours à son père d'avoir refait sa vie j'avoue que je me suis inspiré de lui…Mais bon ryry national il comprendra je pense.Pour poster ça sera je pense toutes les trois semaines , j'espère que c'est pas trop long ..je suis une flemmarde :p merci pour ta review

Tobby : ouah je suis vachement content que tu me review , ta fic « Un voyage où le passé surgit ! » est ma préféré des potterfiction.Je vais mettre un peu de temps pour les mettre ensemble..mais ça sera intéressant ! merci d'avoir reviewé

Selene : ma merveilleuse beta lectrice qui lit ma fic en avant première martyre sans word (une minute de silence), rien à redire bise

Selena :Merci pour le compliment , ne t'inquiète pas mon but premier est de justement ne pas les faire tomber l'un sur l'autre ça mettra un moment..donc pas de guimauve powaa :D bise

Drake miako : super fic (rougit ) merci j'espère ne pas te décevoir.alors pour les questions et les suppositions , justement je cherchait le titre du film dont je m'étais un peu inspiré .Pour yami matsuei et bah c'est à ça que ça sert la culture manga.Pour les problème de POV et de pensée j'ai fait attention là ! c'est vrai que c'est mon plus gros problème dans les fics rooh ll Tu va mieux comprendre dans ce chapitre quel place a vraiment Ginny on peut pas vraiment parler de Harry/Ginny et le couple Draco/Harry vient plus tard et lui ça sera un couple un vrai . et donc voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise. bise

Lujie :oui XD il lui a passé son don faut dire que dans yami matsuei dès les première note on et transporté alors j'y est tout de suite penser, ravi que mon humour te plaise et que Harry aussi ll

EvIl-aNGel666 : contente que tu aime ma fic !et que la longueur te plaise j'avais justement peur que ça soit trop court ou long et que ça rebute ll voilà la suite..

miss Felton/Malfoy : merci pour ta reviews !Voilà la suite

Egwene Al' Vere : tu m'aime hein ? c'était pas trop long à attendre?En tout cas la voilà ! bise

Voilà donc la suites des aventures de Harry en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Sinon pour les lesteur de moulin rouge la semaine prochaine promi le chapitre sera publié! Enjoy !

HHH

Mais qui va avoir cette dernière saucisse ? Le dit harry james potter prends son envol et oui oui il arrive a prendre …a prendre quoi ?

« merci fiston » dit le maintenant le presque mort james potter

« je ne te l'ai pas laissé ,….tu me l'a prise ……t'es un méchant père c'est parce que tu m'aime paaaas ouinnn » pleurnicha Harry Potter du haut de ses 16 ans

Hermione secoua la tête désespérée mais néanmoins attendrie, Harry lui avait bien dit « Manger est sacré » .Eh bien elle voulait bien le croire a voir comment il pleurnicha, se débâté et ouch !Agressé son père avec une fourchette …mine de rien ça doit faire mal des coups de fourchette dans le bras !

« Harry je te donne les miennes »

Harry leva les yeux plein d'étoiles et se jeta sur l'assiette d'Hermione avec un merci avec les deux saucisses ,qui restait, dépassant de sa bouche

_Il était pas obligé de les manger toutes en même temps berkk pensa Hermione_

Au lycée

« berkk » s'exclama Ron « on commence avec deux heures Physique avec Snape »

« ça a l'air génial rien que d'en entendre le nom »

« on a intérêt à se dépêcher ce mec est un maniaque pour les retards et.. c'est un maniaque en fait pour tout. prie pour qu'il ne te prenne pas en grippe »

Dans la salle du maniaque euh de Snape

Un homme avec une cape noire entre dans la salle avec classe sa tête caché par une capuche tout aussi noire .Il se poste à côté de la porte et baisse cérémonieusement sa capuche

_tatatatatatata (générique de starwars) pensa Harry Dark vador est parmi nous mes chères amis _

l'homme fit un sourire sadique

« 3, 2 , 1 ,0 » dit Snape et il ferma la porte tandis qu'un pauvre élève se la prit de plein fouet

_Intéressant on peut même voir la trace des main sur la vitre …le choc a été violent …Ron a raison il est complètement taré !_

« Mesure des quantités de matière » cria Snape en l'écrivant sur le tableau « qui peut me définir la mole ? »

_Un blanc …_

_Et c'est un wind total pour notre chère prof de physique_

Au bout de 5 min il se décide a reprendre les paroles visiblement excédé

« Je vois que le niveau est de plus en plus bas .Je vous demande à quoi sert votre seconde ?»

« A rien » répondit Harry posément et peut être, un peu trop fort vu la manière dont Snape le regarde

« Monsieur.. ? »

« Potter »

« Monsieur Potter , vous êtes nouveau je vous pardonne mais ayez l'obligeance de garder vos remarques pour vous »

« bien »

On s'affronte du regard

_un nouveau blanc , c'est la saison en ce moment je vous ai pas dit._

« Une mole est la quantité de matière d'un système contenant autant d'entités élémentaires qu'il n'y a d'atomes dans 12g de carbone » récita Harry d'une voix claire

Snape était sidéré un élève de cette classe qui sait son cours.Mieux il va peutêtre le comprendre.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les prunelles noir du professeur

« Et qu'est ce que le nombre d'Avogadro ? »

« Le nombre d'entité élémentaire contenue dans une mole est donné par un nombre précis :Le nombre d'Avogadro » répondit Harry en jouant avec son stylo d'un air nonchalant

Il lui semblait que son professeur allait danser sur la table tant il était content…Harry adore ménager ses effets

_C'est tellement dure de me croire un génie en physique/chimie … je suis beau intelligent et sportif l'homme parfait en somme……je m'aime…. pensa Harry_

Et le cours continua toujours coupé par des échanges Harry/ Snape , le professeur ne faisait cours qu'a une seule personne :Harry Potter, jusqu'à que la cloche sonne .

« C'était excellent Potter» dit Snape avant de s'éloigner

« bon sang tu m'a pas dit que tu était le roi de la physique » s'exclama Ron

«Roi.. Roi n'exagérons rien… Prince serait mieux le Roi est beaucoup trop vieux voyons» répondit Harry rêveur .

Ron crut un instant que Harry allait faire preuve de modestie , mais non Harry reste Harry

« à ce rythme là tu va changer de classe »

« pourquoi tu dis ça ? » paniqua Harry il n'aimait vraiment pas les changements

_Il suffit de voir ma réaction au remariage de mon père.Mais là ce n'est pas un changement c'est différent, c'est de la traîtrise ,son père avait trahie sa confiance et la mémoire de sa mère._

« Harry , tu m'écoute ? »

« non désolé je rêvassé tu peux répéter ? »

« je te disais on est S3 et les S1 sont les calés en physiques c'est la classe ou ce cretin de Malfoy est , les S2 sont les calés en maths là c'est Mllle granger (soupir) qui y est elle excellente tu sais ?... et les S3 c'est-à-dire nous.. bah c'est la classe pour ceux qui sont doué nulle part »

« C'est pas juste il n y a pas que la physique et les maths dans la vie c'est pas parce que t'es mauvais dans cette matière que t'est doué nulle part » s'indigna Harry

« N'empêche on est un peu les cancre du lycée ,sachant que la physique est la matière la plus importante ici je te laisse imaginé l'ego de Malfoy et ma place en tant que nul parmi les nuls»

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda Ron , il n'avait décidément aucune estime de lui-même, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe un jour.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux cette journée semblait interminable, finir a 18 H et avec de l'espagnol la matière qu'il hait plus que tout

_On ne peut même pas sécher , les surveillants sont toujours sur leur dos , fichu école privé !_

_en plus Ron fait Allemands , faut être maso pour faire allemand ! 241 …242 …243_

_voilà la salle_ ._La poisse ne me dites pas que j'ai cours avec lui !_

« Mais voyez vous qui est là ! »

«Lâche moi tu veux je suis de mauvaise humeur » répondit Harry excédé , c'est toujours la même chose il n'est rassuré qu'avec des amis autour ._Seul les choses peuvent déraper et puis ..ne dit on pas l'union fait la force ?_

« tu ne t'attend tout de même pas à ce que je compatisse ? » demanda Malfoy

« Non je m'attend à ce que tu te la ferme » dit Harry visiblement pas complètement rassuré par les deux molosses derrière Malfoy

_Le fumier pourrait me passé à tabac , il est bien dans le style de Jedusor celui là_

Malfoy s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry et tapa dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête

« Alors Potter on se dégonfle ? »

« Tu ne m'impressionne pas, et en fait pas trop dur à enlever le goudron ? »

« C'était juste un coupe de chance ça se reproduira pas … sale PD ! »

il avait murmuré les derniers mots pour que seul Harry les entendent

« Les Garçon il est l'heure , rentrez »

C'était la professeur d'espagnol.Malfoy passa devant Harry mais ce dernier eu le temps de dire « Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas »

« Hoy estudiamos Don quijote ! » cria madame Perez

Malfoy n'écoutait pas , il regardait un brun aux yeux vert qui faisait la conversation à une jolie blonde au yeux bleus, elle s'appelait Cassidy enfin il n'était pas sur il ne retenait que rarement les noms des gens , vu qu'ils étaient tellement inintéressant , il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les appelé , surtout cette Cassidy ,elle n'avait strictement rien pour elle , Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Potter lui parlait.

« Hey Draco » c'était la fille devant lui qui s'était retourné

« Quoi ! » répondit il Hargneux

« tien un mot »

Encore une fille qui lui déclare son amour à tout les coups, pitoyable.

« non merci ça ira »

Potter c'était retourné et me regardé avec insistance , oh le mot est de lui , ça change tout

« euh en fait je le prend »

Il l'arracha à la pauvre fille et l'ouvrit

RDV à 19H dans la salle Manchester.Vien seul.

On a une très joli vue de la salle Manchester…ça marche.

Je hoche la tête et il me sourit

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Non mais il était 19 H10 il est en retard fulmina Malfoy_

_tien il y a du bruit des voix oh non pas un surveillant il sont impossible si j'ai une Heure de retenue à cause de lui c'est claire je le tue vite, dans le placard, heureusement qu'il était ouvert _

« Hummm Harry tu es sure que y a personne dans la salle »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cassidy, il se fait tard il n' y a personne »

Il la prit dans ses bras la posa sur la table

_vont tout de même pas le faire devant moi pensa Malfoy dégoûté_

Soudain il se rappela _« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais » _

_Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu_

Harry faisait descendre la jupe de la jeune fille , tout en cherchant des yeux Malfoy, il remarqua alors que le placard est à moitié ouvert,avec des yeux gris brillant de haine dedans.

Il embrassa longuement Cassidy et commença à la masturber ,

_Dieu qu'elle était bien foutue pensa Harry_

La jeune fille en plein extase

« ohh ! Harry j'ai tellement envie de toi.. s'il te plait ! »

Il sourit et vit la porte du placard bouger ne voulant pas être interrompue , il entra directement en elle, il gémit l'acte en lui-même lui procurait du plaisir mais savoir que Malfoy le regardait l'excitait encore plus , il allait lui montrait qu'il était un homme et pas des moindres.

Il commença à bouger lentement pour la faire languir,il fixa Malfoy qui cette fois était clairement visible et apparemment figé.

Sans le lâcher de yeux il continua à bouger plus rapidement , la jeune fille s'accroche à lui

« Harry regarde moi » haleta Cassidy

mais il ne lâcha pas des yeux Malfoy, il allait venir et pour rien au monde il regarderait Cassidy Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme ça.Il fit alors taire ses plaintes en accélérant ,il ne pouvait plus tenir , et il jouit en un long râle, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille encore étourdi parce qu'il venait de faire . Jamais il n'avait autant pris son pied et pourtant c'était pas l'expérience qui manquait …_Cassidy a été vraiment excellente_

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fixais tout à l'heure » demanda la jeune fille en se rhabillant

_Oh non ! Il l'avait complètement oublié Malfoy !ouf il était parti à temps au moins_

« euh bah non Rien qu'est ce que tu raconte.Oubli » dit il un peu brutalement « désolé c'était tellement… wouah ! » rajouta t il attend

La jeun fille sourit et l'embrassa

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux remplacer la petite Weasley comme petit amie officielle »

_Ron me tuerait déjà qu'il apprécie pas que je fasse des infidélités à sa sœur.._

_«_ humm on verra pour l'instant je suis assez fatigué je dois rentrer me reposer »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Malfoy fulminait , c'était sur il allait tuer Potter non mais pour qui il se prenait,et ce truc blond tout moche , à quoi elle servait ? _A se faire Potter comme la traînée qu'elle est…il était pas avec la weaslette à la base ?il n'est pas fidèle c'est …..complètement ridicule vu que moi non plus je ne le suis pas_

Il regarda sa chambre il avait pris ces jambes à son cou dés qu'il avait pu ,il serait partit plutôt si seulement Potter ne l'avait pas regardé…

_Ne sois pas stupide Draco en quoi son regard t'a empêché de bouger , mais tu délire complètement, il me faut vider ma tête , ok il me faut une fille quoi ! une brune aux yeux vert de préférence oui c'est ça ….Emma….. pourquoi pas ?_

Et sur ces bonne résolutions que Malfoy partit à la chasse pour se divertir

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry proféra toutes les insultes contre ceux qui ont fait son d'emploi du temps : de l'espagnol deux jours de suite ,il voulait sa mort.

Oui c'était un complot mondial …il était après tout leur ennemi juré….lui mort ; les pingouins serait au pouvoir à jamais muahhhaaaaa …… Il aurait définitivement du dormir cette nuit ,mais bon c'est vrai que il a une peur bleue des pingouins non, mais c'est quoi cette manie de marcher en se dandinant et puis vous savez pourquoi il vivent dans le froids ? c'est afin de mieux préparer leur prise de pouvoir !Vous me croyez pas ! et bah vous avez tort ,A bas les pingouins !...

Harry tellement occupé par ces pensées fort intéressantes ,il ne sentit pas deux jeunes hommes l'attrapé par le bras le retourné brutalement et le maintenant à quelques mètres du sol

« Salut Drake moi aussi je suis content de te voir » dit Harry en souriant de toutes ces dents

_C'est pas bon du tout ça, personne à gauche personne à droite , mais c'et pas vrai ou sont mes amis quand j'en ai besoin_

Malfoy s'approcha du Harry maintenu par ces deux molosses Crabb et Goyle.

« Ne soit pas si familier Potter, je suis venu te donner une leçon , une leçon que tu n'oubliera jamais croisant les poing de Crabb et Goyle , comment a tu oser te donner en spectacle devant moi sale pervers et PD par-dessus tout »

« Tu aimerai bien hein ? Je croyais que ma leçon d'hier soir n'a pas été suffisante »

« bon trêve de plaisanterie » il fit un signe à Crabb et à Goyle

L'un tenait Harry pendant que l'autre allait lui balançai des coup de poing.

« Harry je voulais te dire que mon prof était ..Harry ?» dit une voix familière

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda irrité Draco

« Lâche le Malfoy» menaça Ron

« Je crois que tu comprend pas Weasel , on est supérieur en nombre »

« Je crois que tu comprend pas Malfoy , tu sais pas compter »

En effet just à côté de Ron se détacha Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat , trois camarades de classe de Harry

« Ah je vois demoiselle Potter se fait sauver par son fier chevalier Weasel , ce n'est pas touchant »

« Malfoy ne me fait pas répéter » dit Ron en serrant les dents

Malfoy fait signe à Crabb et Goyle il regarda Potter pendant un moment avant de partir

« Ca va Harry »demanda Neville

« oui ça va Merci je vous remercie les gars »

« Attend c'est pas tous les jours au quel on a le droit d'avoir un gars populaire dans la classe alors on va pas le perdre à cause d'une fouine » renchérit Seamus

« fouine ? »

« Malfoy a une peur bleue des fouines on en avait vu une pendant un voyage scolaire et il s'était accroché a Crabb en riant »

Harry éclata de rire _Malfoy la fouine_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry s'allongea sur son lit Malfoy le saouler toute la journée par des commentaires , apparemment il était vraiment très remonté contre lui, Oh et puis il s'en ficheit ce n'était que des querelles d'adolescents stupides , il fut un temps il ne se serait jamais autant attarder sur ce genre de problème

_Il fut un temps ou tu portais des lunettes double épaisseurs et dont ta seul compagnie te satisfaisait _

Malgré les croyances populaire c'est-à-dire les pies parvatti et lavande ,il n'a pas toujours aussi sure de lui , Avant il était plutôt le gentil garçon que personne ne voyait , à qui les filles parlaient uniquement pour les devoirs de physique, Il se demandait ce qu'il avait tellement changé dans sa vie , Ou en fait il savait…. il voulait arrêter de lui ressembler à _Elle._déjà qu'il a ses yeux alors sa personnalité… Et contrairement à ces même croyances populaires il n'avait pas essayer de ressembler à son père mais à son parrain _Sirius Black _, cet homme a été son seul repère lors de la mort de _Lily Potter _, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait le berçant le soir. Son père n'était pas très présent et Harry ne lui en voulait pas , son père avait perdu plus qu'une simple femme mais sa moitié , sa véritable moitié , Mme Granger était une femme très gentille

_Gentille disait son père c'est un adjectif qu'on utilise lorsqu'une personne n'a rien d'exceptionnelle_

Il sourit et sortit une photo d'une belle rousse et de son fils qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année

« Maman tu était exceptionnelle »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Malfoy » répéta un beau brun , les cheveux mi-long , il avait des yeux bleus , et il dégageai un certain aura de séduction que les gens ne pouvait ignoré

« pourquoi tu le connais Sirius ? » demanda Harry ,Son parrain et lui était habille de la même manière , c'était un rituel entre eux ça permettait au plus jeune de s'identifier à son parrain et au plus vieux de voir son adolescence

« Son père Lucius Malfoy est aussi dans le monde des affaires »

« Tu as déjà eu affaire à lui ? »

« non pas personnellement ..tu sais nous les gens riche nous avons des gens qui se rencontrent à notre place , ils nous remplacerait presque au lit que ça nous ferai rien »

Harry ria , il se sentait tellement bien

« Bah quoi ? » demanda Sirius les yeux pétillants « sinon Heureux d'être riche comment est ta nouvelle vie»

« c'est drôle »

« drôle , tu m'a bassin avec Malfoy junior pendant une heure et, ta vie se résume en un mot , la vrai question et comment ça va entre ton père et toi»

« Aussi bien qu'avec les pingouins »

Sirius secoua la tête , son filleul était doué pour détourné les conversations, mails il savait qu'au fond harry et James ça n'a jamais été au beau fixe il se rappelle même qu'en voyant Harry aussi proche de lui , James ne lui parla plus pendant une semaine.

« Sirius , tu m'écoute ? »

« Non comme d'habitude » répondit il en souriant

« je te disait que les filles au bar nous dévorent des yeux depuis 10 min on va leur parler »

« La tout de suite »

« non dans une semaine , à 2h34 du matin » dit Harry exaspéré part tant de mauvaise volonté

Sirius lui frappa la tête , « le dernier arrivé paye la tournée »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Arrivé chez lui , furieux d'avoir perdu mais néanmoins content d'avoir vu son parrain chéri, il arriva dimanche , le jour du repos du seigneur , un peu débraillé

« Harry » cria une furie , euhh Hermione Granger

« Professeur Snape est passé ici il tenait à informer nos parents de tes capacité excellente en physique et devine quoi ? »

« quoi ? »

« tu passe en S1 »

_un blanc , c'est la saison en ce moment je vous ai pas dit…_

**une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? à la prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

Ouah je suis flatter le chapitre deux vous a vraiment plut ! Sautille sur place ! bon j'avou ne pas être très satisfaite de ce chapitre pas , ya plain de chose que j'explique mal des scène que j'avais mise que j'ai fait sauté ,mais je suis déjà en retard et je me vois d'ici le garder un mois de plus ( je vois aussi d'ici mon assassinat :D) donc voilà voilà j'espère que vous serez pas déçu ! d'abord les Rars

_Lélou_ : contente que ma fic te plaise ! pour Yami matsuei c'est complexe , je ne l'ai vu qu'en V.O et c'est une maie qui l'a téléchargé, je ne pense pas qu'il soit disponible en France ,mais bon peut-être que je me trompe mais moi je parle de l'anime les manga je les connais que par les résumés que j 'ai lu ! Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, je dois avouer que la France n'est définitivement pas le pays des mangas ll

_Sélène_ : bah que dire de plus ll je suis une fabuleuse auteuse ! tu las dit ll je te remercierai jamais assez ..quoi ? ralalala elle est énervante ? ll

_drake miako _: mon effort est il constant ? Mais non je t'aime toujours au contraire je fais plus attention , comme ça il viendra un jours ou il n'y aura plus aucune fautes et ou je deviendrai maître du monde muhahahah …humm Draco quel personnage intéressant la vengeance c'est pas pour tout de suite je pense qu'il veut frapper fort ! (enfin je suis l'auteur donc je le sais !) pour ces insultes justement je pense qu'un Draco dans la vie de tous les jours ça serai homophobe et ça sera d'autant plus dure pour Draco et Harry de se mettre ensemble ..moi Sadique ? naannn !

_Evil-angel666 :_Bah oui Harry est très exhibitionniste , on lui en veut pas ll tu va beaucoup aimer ce chapitre il ne parle quasiment que De Harry t Draco et ça avance ll bonne lecture

_miss Felton/Malfoy :_ Et un un Harry maltraité ! C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime voilà la suite j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre

_Lujie :_voilà la suite ravi que ça te plaise , je suis contente que tu trouve que ça se lit facilement j'avais peur que mes chapitres un peu long rebutent ! Et Harry dans ce chapitre est en S1 la situation évolue..

_virginie malfoy : _Eh bien oui je veux bien le lui passer mais tu sais Harry est buté dans son genre ça va être un peu dure ! lol mais je me suis vraiment éclate a faire la scène avec Cassidy il m'a fallu tout mon sang froid pour pas sortir une pensée de Harry genre qu'est ce que Dray a de beau yeux ll Raci que tu aime ma fic l'attente n'a pas été trop longue j'espère bonne lecture

HHH

« non , non , non il en est pas question ! »

« Mais Harry c'est la meilleur classe tu sais je n'y suis pas rentrée malgré tous mes efforts »

« Y a Malfoy la bas »

« Tu ne va pas tout de même vivre ta vie en fonction de Malfoy »

« non juste de faire mes études » dit Harry sérieusement

« Harry ! »

« J'ai besoin de dormir et de me ressourcer enfin de réfléchir et de prendre une douche aussi , je suis plein de….» s'arrêta t il « ..de sueur » priant pour que Hermione n'est pas remarqué

_Il faudra que j' aille voir Snape demain matin, mais pour l'instant ..bâclons mon travail,et surtout ma révision de Mathématiques_

Il entra dans sa chambre et y vit la plus jeune des Weasley assise les yeux dans les vagues , alertée par le bruit de la porte elle se tourna vers lui

« Harry »

_oh mais c'est pas vrai il se sont tous passé le mot ou quoi ?_

« Ginny »

« Harry je voudrai te parler franchement »

_Du calme.. tact , calme et diplomatie tu peux le faire_

« Parler de quoi ? »

« Cassidy m'a tout dit ,.. tu lui a dit que tu l'aimai et qu'il n y avait qu'elle et que tu avais juste pitié de moi» elle éclate en sanglot « oh Harry tu sais je t'aurais laissé si tu me l'aurais dit et… »

_J'ai comme l'impression que Cassidy n'a vraiment rien compris de ce que je lui est quoi la réputation de la blondeur.._

« Stop rembobine elle t'a dit quoi ?»

« Que tu lui avait déclaré ton amour » répéta Ginny en pleurant

_Ah mais c'est bien fâcheux ça_

« Ginny je ne l'aime pas »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sure si je te le dis » s'emporta Harry

« Et moi tu.. » elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer

« non désolé Ginny »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent , il soupira et s'adossa contre la porte, se disant qu'il pouvait u moins lui expliqué ,La petite était vraiment accro à lui

« Je ne peux pas m'attacher à une fille je suis trop indépendant (Ginny sanglote).. pourtant je sais qu'une fille existe , l'unique , celle pour qui j'arrêterai tout ça et…enfin Tu m'oubliera , tu ne me connais pas vraiment ..je ne peux pas tomber amoureux.»

Ginny se calma et se dit qu'il était impossible de ne pas être amoureuse de Harry , si sur de lui et imbu de lui même à l'extérieur et si Romantique et idéaliste à l'intérieur

« Mais si je t'aime »

« Non tu ne m'aime pas, tu apprécie tout juste l' image que tu as de moi , Je ne suis pas ce que tu pense tu le sais ? »

« Laisse moi t'aimer alors Harry , laisse quelqu'un te connaître je n'en vaux pas la peine ? »

« Non, c'est absolument pas ça Ginny »il réfléchit cherchant ses mots , décidément il avait le chic pour casser « on devrait arrêter j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi , pour une fille t'es plutôt bien » dit il en reprenant son sourire

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce , seul les reniflements de Ginny s'entendaient

_Elle est vraiment blesser , elles ne me comprennent donc jamais_

« J'aurais tellement voulu t'aimer tu es tellement comme elle ..»

« Qui ça ?» demanda t'elle suspicieuse ,

_Alors cette perle existe pensa t elle_

« tout doux , je te parle de ma mère »

« ta mère ? » demanda t elle curieuse et attendrie à la fois

_Comment puis je le trouver adorable alors qu'il est en train de me quitter, enfin.. pour se quitter il faut avoir été un couple_

Harry réfléchit un peu et se dit qu'après tout Ginny ferait une bonne confidente , elle était aussi la sœur de Ron ,il ne voulait pas se mettre son ami à dos .

Il sortit une photo de sa mère .

« C'est vrai que y'a quelques points communs » dit Ginny en souriant

« Vous avez en plus le même sale caractère »

Aussitôt qu'il avait dit ça il se reçu un coussin

« Je tape pas sur les filles » dit Harry en boudant « tu as de la chance ! »

Ginny s'approcha de lui et lui prit releva la tête elle fixa intensément ses yeux verts

« Harry laisse une fille entrer dans ton cœur , je te dirais bien laisse moi rentrer dans ton cœur mais je pense que cette fille ne doit pas ressembler à ta mère, elle doit être à tes yeux originale et non le reflet de Lily Potter»

_Elle est vraiment compréhensive comme fille_

« Je me suis fait jamais jeté par une fille » dit il en souriant « mais puis je gagne au change une amie ? »

« oui » souffla t elle quand même déçu de cette rupture

Elle se leva pour partir mais Harry l'interpella une dernière fois

« Ginny !» elle se retourna

« tu crois que j'aimerai vraiment un jour » demanda t'il incertain

A cet instant il lui semblait que c'était une enfant perdu ou abandonné

« je l'espère.. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**_I'm too sexy for my shirt , I'm too sexy it hurts_**

**_(Je suis trop sexy pour mon tee shirt , je suis trop sexy que ça gène"_**

C'est bien Harry Potter qui chantait et se déhanchait sur son lit et devant son miroir. Il prit un chapeau et continua

**_I'm too sexy for my hat ( je suis trop sexy pour mon chapeau)_**

« Humm hummm »dit une voix reconnaissable parmi milles

Et c'est donc de manière spectaculaire que tomba le dit Harry Potter de son lit

« Oh heuu Hermione ! »

« je t'ai appelé et vu que tu ne répondais pas je suis venue te voir et …tu chante bien tu sais »

« Euuh merci » répondit Harry gêné

c'était pas de sa faute si cette chanson était faite pour lui !

« Tu viens on doit y aller plus tôt vu que tu veux voir Snape »

Hermione avait l'air déçu en disant ça ,Mais Harry s'en fichait _tout sauf Malfoy_ , il ne pourrai pas le supporter matin midi et soir, et en plus il aimait bien passer ses journées avec Ron

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il ouvrit la porte de la classe doucement , il voulait être le plus discret possible , il se doutait bien que personne n'avait du refuser cette classe avant lui

_Moi-même si c'était pas pour éviter Malfoy…_

« Tenez ! Monsieur Potter on parlait justement de vous avec mon filleul »

le filleul en question ,un Draco Malfoy élégamment habillé de l'uniforme scolaire apparu

« Alors Potter , il parait qu'on veut aller en S1 »

« Je ne VEUX pas y aller on m'a OBLIGE » rétorqua t il en regardant Snape

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser Mr Potter !c'est une occasion unique que vous avez là de faire vos preuves»

« mais bien sur que si je vais refuser » dit Harry en haussant les épaules

« Et pourquoi donc Potter ? »

« bah euh » _éloquence quand tu nous tiens_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui le regardait avec un rictus , il avait l'air d'une enfant à Noël qui ouvre un cadeau, il ne sus pas toute de suite quoi répondre

« Pour mes amis »répondit enfin Harry en détachant ses yeux de Malfoy

« Il ne vont pas vous tourner le dos voyons, donner moi une raison plausible »

Grande réflexion de Harry .

« C'est moi, parrain »

Malfoy avait décidé de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied …mais attend non mais il croit quoi !Qu'il sait ce que je veux mieux quiconque ?

« pas du tout »

« bien sur que si»

« non »

« si »

« non »

« si »

_Je suis tenté de me comporter comme un gamin et continuer sur les « si» « non » mais c'est Potter alors du calme , pas de familiarité…..Attendez j'ai raté une étape ou quoi ? pourquoi Severus sourit ? et pourquoi Potter sourit aussi ? ET pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir ?_

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais donc c'est réglé Mr Potter viens dans ta classe Draco , tu te charge de lui pour la journée »

« non » murmura Draco

« bien sur que si » rétorqua tranquillement Harry

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Okay je vais le tuer le massacrer et mettre son cadavre quelque part! Me coller Potter Ce type m'est plus qu'antipathique…Il faut que je ne soit pas violent surtout après ce que j'ai vu dans cette fichu salle.Garder son sang froid est possible et puis de toute façon Crabb et Goyle ne sont pas dans ma classe .._

_Et puis Potter à ses pieds est une bonne idée._

Harry se dit qu'il s'était une peu fait avoir .A la base il ne voulait pas aller dans cette classe mais ,il y a des bons côté , l'emploi du temps , les cours de Snape était passionnant et puis sans ces gorilles Malfoy et lui ne se tapait pas dessus enfin tout juste .Il avait été lui-même surprit , mais Malfoy semble accordé une immunité à sa classe , étant rentré dedans il y a accédé donc..mais il peut toujours l'ennuyer au plus au point..ça promet d'être amusant

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pendant une heure de pause

« Assied toi »

« Je m'assied si je veux »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel c'était pas gagné dis donc.

« On est dans la même classe, mais pas dans n'importe laquelle, dans la meilleur classe de Poudlard nous somme l'élite de… » commença à réciter Malfoy

Harry était en train de bailler

« Pardon , tu es tellement pathétique , écoute ne me baratine pas je sais le faire mieux que toi va droit au but »

« Mon but c'est de t'expliqué tu as du remarquer que je fais attention au gens de ma classe ;on est après tout.. (re bâillement de Harry) Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que dès que tu viens dans cette classe : Dieu ce sera moi »

« Rien que ça »

«Arrête de m'interrompre , je te disais donc cette classe est la meilleur en tout point : les autres ne sont que des pions …que dis je des insectes ..»

« …des fouines… » dit il en souriant

Il jura d'avoir vu Malfoy tressaillir

« Donc je veux bien sur dire qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les guéguerres internes dans les rangs »

« Oui Malfoy , aux armes poudlarien formez vos bataillon !Marchons , marchons »

« la ferme ! » cria Malfoy en ce massant les tempes décidément , il allait pas pouvoir q'habituer

La cloche sonna

« on a littérature » soupira Harry

« Personnellement j'aime la littérature » dit rapidement Draco en passant devant Harry

_Maso power pensa Harry_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Et là Dark Draco viens et dit « je suis ton frère » , Harry skywalker dit « Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Dark Draco tu met bien trop de Gel sur tes cheveux pour être mon frère… »_

Harry regarda à sa gauche Malfoy le regardait, toujours impassible mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une menace.

_Bah quoi j'ai les droits de jouer avec mes Stylos non on est en D-E-M-O-C-R-A-T-I-E et_

_pas en D-R-A-C-O-C-R-A-T-I-E d'abord !Camarades stylos soulevons nous !_

« Monsieur Potter cessé de jouer avec vos stylos et répondez plutôt à ma question »

La classe éclate de rire

_Oups..Super baratineur viens à la rescousse_

« Pardonnez moi madame mais je n'ai pas très bien comprit son sens , pourriez vous la reformulez ?»

La prof exaspéré demande

« Je ne vois pas comment vos redemandez ça plus clairement : Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris de notes? »

_Gloups _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Potter t'étais obligé de faire ton intéressant , lui répondre un « excusez moi madame » t'aurais écorcher la bouche.. » dit Malfoy exaspéré , il s'interrompit pourtant dans son sermon.

« Salut Harry »ça c'était Ron suivi de Dean

_tiens ils m'en veulent pas …ce que je peux être bête parfois_

« Hermione nous a tout dit » continua Dean

Draco était restait en retrait , il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il décida de ne pas les attaquer…

« La fouine ne t'énerve pas trop ?» demanda Ron

…en premier

Draco alla répondre mais contre toute attente Harry le devança

« Non »

_Clair net et précis pensa Draco et paf dans la gueule de la belette_

« On doit y aller » dit alors Dean voyant que Ron semblait sur le point de tuer Malfoy

Mais Harry attrapa le bras de Ron

« Ron viens chez moi samedi stp on a parler»

Ron pesa le pour et le contre mais Harry avait l'air sincère…il était idiot d'être jaloux il sait que Harry hait Malfoy et que ceci était juste une « entente cordial », mais bon Si Malfoy osait toucher à un seul cheveux de Harry…

« Aucun problème » répondit Ron souriant

« merci Ron » dit Harry

_Pathétique il va faire dans son froc pensa Draco_

Sans s'en rendre compte , il prit Harry par le bras et le traîna à travers le couloir , les adieux avec Weasley s'éternisait un peu trop et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'énervait

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cours d'anglais

_Bien mes stylos ont assez jouer ; à mes crayons maintenant, hey pourquoi il se met à côté de moi celui là_

« te gène pas co-co »

Faisant abstraction du surnom débile il répondit

« Tant que tu ne te tiendra pas en classe et sera susceptible de donner une mauvais image de la classe , je resterai à côté de toi en cours »

« et gna gna » mima Harry

« Quel maturité on dirait un enfant de cinq ans »

« un enfant de cinq ans serait dans l'incapacité de faire ce que je peux faire , et tu le sais bien Malfoy »

« Ne me pousse pas Potter t'es peut-être un S1 mais je peux faire une tout petite exception et te..»

« Avoue que le spectacle t'a plus »

« C'est vrai que Cassidy est vachement doué ..»

Harry haussa un sourcille , si Malfoy croyait que s'être fait Cassidy l'énervait il se trompait

« Laisse moi écouté le cours » trancha Harry

_Et le dernier mot et pour sieur potter_

Enfin écouté est un bien grand mot il entendait surtout des sons bizarre arrivant à son oreille, ça s'appelle de l'anglais à ce qu'il parait, il essayait de faire tous les efforts qu'il pouvait mais l'anglais était une Matière qui passait pas

Heureusement la fin du cours arriva rapidement, dieu était à ses côté aujourd'hui

_En plus c'est vrai Draco est à côté de moi ricana Harry_

« Je voudrai que vous me fassiez un Exposé sur le livre Animal Farm » dit alors la professeur

Un soupir exaspéré synchronisé se fit entendre

« Je ne veux rien entendre vos allez être par deux… pour faire simple vous prenez votre voisin on a pas que ça à faire ,j'écoute les binômes et je les notes »

_Non mais c'est un cauchemar_

« Il en est pas question qu'on fasse une exposé ensemble !»

« Tout doux Potter , moi non plus je ne suis pas enchanté mais les profs haïssent qu'on fassent du chichi avec les binômes et puis regarde le bon côté tu va avoir une excellente note , je suis bilingue… »

_Je crois qu'il va y avoir un meurtre !_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry et Draco traversent le couloir et tout le monde se retourne vers eux, Harry fait un clin d'œil à quelques filles qui gloussent et s'arrête même pour en reluquez une.

Exaspéré Draco , l'attrape et le fait rentrer de force dans les vestiaires , cela fait rire tout le monde

Hermione avait suivi la scène avec attention , ayant été surprise su changement d'avis de Harry elle l'avait cherché partout.L'école était en ébullition , Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter dans la même classe sans se tuer ! Elle se doutait bien que Draco ne toucherait pas à quelqu'un de sa classe et qu'il était donc obligé de supporter Harry . Les filles de sa classe sont tellement chanceuse .

Elle ne voyait pourtant que Harry , il était tellement …et puis elle avait entendu sa discussion avec Ginny il l'avait bouleversé. Non qu'elle détestait Malfoy mais leur parents se connaissent depuis des lustres , et elle n'avait été qu'un meuble dès ses 3 ans pour Draco. C'est fou comme ce jeune homme est influençable , elle espérait d'ailleurs que Harry le changerait.

Elle regarda son emploi du temps , elle n'avait rien , enchanté elle courut vers la salle de sport.

_là ou la moitié des élèves semblait vouloir se rendre pensa t elle ne souriant_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le professeur de sport n'était pas surpris , les gradins était presque remplit il jurait qu'une partie a séché les cours pour être ici.Les S1 n'était pas spécialement de grand joueur mais Malfoy attirait l'attention et maintenant qu'il y avait Potter …

Deux équipes de joueurs sortirent des vestiaires une verte dont le capitaine de l'équipe était Malfoy et l'autre Rouge dont ô surprise était mené par Potter.

Bien que Harry soit plus petit il décida de se mettre en face de Malfoy pour la première balle

L'arbitre lance la balle, Harry et Draco sautèrent tous les deux , mais Harry arriva à faire passer la balles à ces coéquipier.

Le professeur n'est pas vraiment content, il semble que dans les deux camps ; la stratégie soit de passer la balle à Potter et à Malfoy , et qu'ils jouent perso .

Bon c'est déjà mieux qu'avant ou seul Malfoy avait la balle de tout le Match mais bon , il espérait un jour les faire jouer au Basket en tant que sport collectif, plus qu'une minute , l'équipe de Potter mène , il faut dire qu'il n'a raté aucune de ses occasion lui , Malfoy semble un peu absent ou comme intéressé par autre chose que le ballon Enfin bon.

Il siffle

Pour la première fois l 'équipe de Malfoy n'a pas gagné.Tout les gradins hurle le prénom de potter.

Harry très joyeux décide de prendre dans ses bras Malfoy

« allez Drake tu joue très bien .. c'est juste que je joue mieux que toi »

fatigué Malfoy se laissa faire

Toujours très modeste Harry alla prendre un bain de foule , pour prendre quelque numéros de filles

Draco en retrait regarda une dernière fois Harry et alla prendre une douche.

_Je le hais je le hais je le hias , je le hais , _Draco frappa sur le les murs de la douche et criant , puis tout d'un coup il reprit un visage impassible _Potter ça va pas se passer comme ça !_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? tu sais je t'apprécie vraiment même si j'en est pas l'air ,Je sais c'est difficile entre nous tu ne m'a pas aimés , je ne t'ai pas aimé , dès le premier regard et à cause de ce qu'on est et des rôles qu'on doit avoir … bon on peut faire abstraction de ça non ? j'avoue que tu est doux et très mignon avec tes joli yeux bleus et que j'aimerai bien te caresser..» dit Harry

Draco secoua la tête . qui est ce qui lui avait foutu un crétin pareil !

« Potter arrête de faire la conversation à mon chat,»

« Je ne le crois pas tu as même monté ton chat contre moi , il ne veut même pas s'approcher de moi » pleurnicha Harry

« Ok si tu le touche on pourra commencer ce fichu exposé et tu pourra définitivement sortir de mon manoir »

Draco s'approcha du chat le pris dans ses bras et le mit en face de Harry

« Il est adorable » s'écria Harry

Draco roula des yeux

« Tu voulais le toucher bah touche le »

« Ce que tu peux être rustre euh…il ne va pas me griffer.. »

« Non ! » répondit Draco à bout de nerf

« ..parce que je me méfie des Malfoy »

Draco prit sa main et la mit sur le dos du chat en faisant un mouvement pour le caresser

« Là tu vois, il ne te fait rien »

Harry ne savait plus ou se mettre il adorait la sensation de la main de Draco.

« Tu as de très belle main Malfoy »

Draco surprit ,ne répondit rien il lâcha le chat mis deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre et s'assit.D'un geste il proposa à Harry de s'asseoir

« Harry il faut parler , Je veux dire ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'entretue pas »

« euuh»

« Quelle éloquence !bon je dois tout dire .. je te propose un Deal ,on peut pas être amis je le sais , mais on peut faire semblant , Je veux dire pour nous le lycée est un jeu, mais un jeu différent pour chacun, on est complémentaire ,…ce que je veux te dire clairement c'est voudrai tu être mon …Partenaire de Jeu ? »

Il lui tendit sa main

HHHHHHHHHH

_Je sais je suis méchante d'arrêté là mais ..mais quoi d'ailleurs ll ! laissez moi une review ,pour savoir si vous avez aimez ce chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

_Bah tout d'abord joyeux noel ! et même une bonne année en avance bon là je suis dans les temps quand même ll donc voilà la suite des aventures de notre harry nationale et voici les RAR_

ali angel : merci pour tes compliments et aussi pour tes critiques c'est vrai que j'ai des tournures assez bizarre parfois , j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre je te souhaite en tout cas une bonne année en avance ! bise

Egwene Al' Vere : j'aime trop ton évidemment merci , bonne lecture et bonne fête

mickpottermalefoy : intrigué ? c'est vrai que Draco est un peu bizarre et sa conception du lycée est très spéciale..tu va voir . bonne fête

Lujie : aucun problème tu te répète autant que tu veux :D ça me fais plaisir ll oui j'avou que moi-même je me suis inspira d'amis un peu dragueur , Et puis Draco bah oui il va pas laisser ryry draguer tout le monde ! quoique c'est pas encore le cas !Je note que tu es la seul à avoir remarquer cette jolie boule de poile il est vraiment craquant il a de la chance de dormir avec Draco aussi ll voilà la suite , je te souhaite une bonne fin d'année !

_bonne lecture_

HHH

Harry prit la main tendu

« Après tout j'ai rien de mieux à faire Draco ? »

Il s'affala sur le lit de ce dernier

« Bouge on va dans ma bibliothèque »

HHHHHHHHHH

Harry bailla , Draco quand à lui est imperturbable

Très inspiré le brun fit de petites boules avec sa feuille très silencieusement , puis commença à les jette sur Draco.

Drace regarde Harry

« Potter.. » grinça t'il

" oui" repondit mielleusement l'intéressé

"qu'es ce que tu veux ?"

« j'ai faim »

Il sonna la cloche et un domestique vint

« oui monsieur ? »

« qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Dit Draco en se tournant vers Harry

« Des meringues ! »

Massage de tempe de Draco suivit de message personnel anti dépression depuis que Potter est avec lui _Je reste calme, je peux y arriver, je reste calme, je peux y arriver_

« y'en a pas désolé »

Harry bouda et décida de ne pas parler de l'après midi ,Draco de son côté se demanda si le garçon faisait semblant d'être aussi puérile ou c'était juste pour l'énervait.

_Mais ça marche pas ! pensa t' en se félicitant _

Il continuèrent dans cette joyeuse atmosphère jusqu'à ce que Draco craque , il prit la veste de Harry et lui balança à la figure

« bouge on peut rien faire de plus aujourd'hui puisque tu boude »

« On va ou alors ? » demanda Harry en se renfrognant encore plus

« Acheter des meringues » répondit Draco en soupirant

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

C'est donc tard le soir que Harry se retrouva dans son lit.Seul ? Non ! une jeune fille dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Mais il pensait à sa journée avec Draco et de leur accord , il gagnait au change deux gorilles et un très bon pion qu'est le jeune Malfoy.Il n'est pas à proprement parler un manipulateur ,non il laisse ça à son partenaire mais il faut bien avouer qu'il aimait de temps en temps les intrigues.

La situation a drôlement changé , cette semaine sa classe , la rupture avec Ginny , les accords avec Draco, l'année s'annonçait de bonne augure. Sur ceux Harry s'endormit avec un sourire

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Je vous informe aujourd'hui que à cause de votre _charmant _directeur , nous allons perdre une heure de cours pour l'élection des délégué » énonça Snape visiblement agacé « Evitons les pertes de temps ,je note les candidats »

Tous les élèves furent ravi de cet annonce .Tous ? Non pas un joli brun qui se trouvait au fond avec Draco Malfoy

_Tous se retournent entre eux , et gna gna délégué avec moi et blabla pfff ils sont pathétique pensa Harry , Rien de plus idiot qu'être délégué_

« tu te présente » ordonna Draco

« Pas question » retorqua Harry

« tu détiendra un grand pouvoir de pression si t'es délégué.. »

« Rien a foutre du pouvoir de pression , les intimidations et autre coup bas c'est pour les connards comme toi chacun son domaine.. »

« tu accédera au numéros de téléphone et adresses de toutes les filles du lycée »

« Moi monsieur » s'écria alors Harry en levant la main

_Draco et moi sur la liste de délégués , les autres n'ont aucune chance_

« une main innocente » Demanda Snape ironiquement

Une jeune brune s'avança , et commença à décompter les bouts de papier

_Harry Potter ..Draco Malfoy ..Harry Potter…draco Malfoy … c'est ennuyant et tellement prévisible j'aurais pu faire autre chose…_

« Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sont donc les deux délégués de la classe avec une large majorité » dit Snape Ravi

« quels abrutis , ils savent pas ce qu'ils ont fait » chuchota Draco avec un sourire mauvais

Je haussai les épaules , on avait décidément pas les mêmes priorités

« Tu sais que vendredi je fais une fête au manoir ? »

Harry secoua la tête

« Bon bah tu es invité bien sur »

« y'aura des filles ? »

« nan ! on sera entre mec , c'est beaucoup mieux » répondit Draco en roulant des yeux

Harry lui tapa l'épaule en souriant

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Je suis content qu'on se soit décidé à manger ensemble » dit Ron

« ouai j'avoue que Malfoy H24 , ça aurait pas été possible »

En effet Ron et Harry s'était vu Samedi et avait décidé de déjeuner tous les jours ensemble , histoire qu'ils ne se perdent pas de vue.

« Vous exagérer » dit Hermione « il n'est pas si terrible que ça »

« tu dis ça parce que t'es une fille » répondit Harry

Ils étaient allongé sur l'herbe , les sandwichs les avaient gavés ils avaient décidé de regarder les nuages , malheureusement la conversation dévia sur Malfoy très facilement.

« Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire »

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et commença à tourner dans l'herbe

« tu es influencé par son physique »

Elle éclata de rire puis rougit de la proximité

« tu avoue qu'il a un physique avantageux ! » s'indigna Ron , il aimait décidément pas quand son ami s'amusait avec Hermione même s'il savait qu'il sont demi frères

« un physique avantageux ? c'est donc de moi que vous parlait » annonça Dean solennellement

il s'affala suivit de Seamus , Neville et Ginny.

« plus sérieusement vous parliez de qui ? » demanda Ginny

« Draco Malfoy »

« Oh il est magnifique » s'exclama Ginny

« Magnifique faut pas exagéré » dit Seamus

« moi je dirai il a du charme » renchérit Dean

« oui du charisme » ajouta Hermione

« C'est un dieu tout simplement ». dit…Draco !

_un blanc pensa Harry en se levant_

En effet il s'était tous tu et regardait Draco .Hermione retenait Ron on ne sait jamais il est tellement colérique. ils tournèrent tous la tête décidé à ignorer le nouveau venu

« Harry , Snape veut nous voir bouge »

Ce dernier le suivit docilement non sans jet é un regard d'excuse à ses amis

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Je savais pas que tes crétins d'amis m'aiment à ce point ,tu me diras comment ne pas m'aimer..»

« Rêve pas Drake , disons que le sujet a été lancé par inadvertance, euhh le bureau de Snape n'est pas par là » dit soudainement Harry

« j'ai menti »

« pourquoi ? »

« j'ai besoin d'un témoin » dit il en souriant

Harry s'attend au pire , il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'au toilette de garçon du deuxième étage.

Juste avant de rentrer , Draco lui fit signe de se taire

« ohhh ouii continu mon bébé »

Harry sourit ça c'est un mec à qui on faisait une fellation ou il voulait bien se faire moine . La fille a l'air douée.

« Ryan wild , joueur de football , a failli me faire virer pour prendre le contrôle de l'équipe…crétin... il va me le payer » chuchota doucement Draco en réglant un appareil photo

« Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire , le faire virer en le prenant en photo s'envoyant en l'air dans les toilettes »

« Harry , je vais pas le faire virer mais juste le faire chanter et donc lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la mort , et puis ..ce qui est intéressant c'est avec qui il s'envoie en l'air »

Les cris redoublèrent et Draco et Harry rentrèrent dans les toilettes , il repèrent vite la cabine en question , et Draco balance un coup de pied dedans

« Ryan cheese ! » Draco les photographia

Harry écarquilla les yeux , ce n'était pas avec une fille mais avec un garçon que le dénommé Ryan s'envoyait en l'air

« tu savais » se contenta de dire Harry

« Bien sur » et il rajouté à l'intention du garçon « Ryan , Ryan , alors on est plus si fière hein , mais que direz les gens et même ton père s'il savait que tu est une pédale ! »

« non pitié Draco je ferais tous ce que tu veux »

Draco laissa la tension augmenter

« Je ne serai accepter dans aucune université si tu fais ça , ma carrière serait foutue, pitié et puis mon père il me tuerait » et il commença à pleurer

« maintenant c'est _pitié Draco_ ,et plus _Draco t'est un connard_.. humm ok »

les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent

« mais ça veut juste dire que je le garde sous la main , Je verrai si j'ai besoin de toi un jour.. mais n'oublie pas » il agita l'appareil photo

Ryan se rhabilla ainsi que le jeune homme à côté qui se prépara à Partir

« C'est valable aussi pour toi Mark »

Il acquiesça et ils partirent rapidement

« comment t'a su ? » demanda Harry

« Les murs ont des oreilles »

Harry réfléchit , il doit bien avouait que Draco lui faisait un peu peur

« l'autre ne t'avait rien Fait ! »

« il est homo c'est bien assez »

« tu es homophobe ! »

« oui » répondit simplement Draco en regardant dans le miroir « la bible dit.. »

« ce n'est qu'un bouquin ! et puis je t'en pris avec tout ce que tu fais tu ne crois tout de même pas en dieu ! »

« peutêtre »

Harry lava un peu son visage avec de l'eau fraîche

« Tu fais ça avec tout le lycée ..Je veux dire tu as des dossiers sur tout le monde »

« oui sur tout le monde »

« Même moi »

« surtout toi » dit Draco en souriant

« mais c'est ..mal ! »

« jeter des filles juste après avoir couché avec eux est peutêtre mieux ? »

« ce ne sont que des filles»

Draco haussa un sourcil , puis se dirigea vers la porte , signe que le sujet était clôt

HHHHHHHHHHH

« j'aime pas l'histoire »

« t'aime rien de toute façon » dit Draco

il était content parce que Harry ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis les toilettes, il avait oublié à quel point ce dernier pouvait être humaniste et avoir du cœur et tout le tralala

« Tu t'y habituera » rajouta t il

« pourquoi est ce que tu me met au courant ? »

« On est partenaire non ? Et tu verra ici ce sont des requins , être riche leur laisse plus de temps pour les ennuis et tôt ou tard tu aura besoin de mes dossiers . »

« Et qu'est ce que tu gagne en échange ?»

« un ennemi en moins , et une carte que je ne manie absolument pas aussi bien que toi »

« ouhh un compliment et c'est.. »

« la séduction , tu sais plus plaire que moi et puis moi avec mon nom on se méfie de moi très rapidement et pas toi »

« Potter , Malfoy je vous dérange peutêtre dites le moi ? »

« Non ,bien sur que non mademoiselle » répondit Harry en souriant

La professeur qui n'avait rien d'une demoiselle se laissa attendrir et ne fit plus aucune remarque

Draco sourit à Harry et murmura un _« tu vois !»_

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco éclata de rire à la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux , on était pendant le cours de sport , Harry avait décidé de se mettre torse nu « afin de courir plus vite » avait il dit . un attroupement de furie s'était faite autour de lui et le pauvre n'en menait pas large. Il doit avouer qu'il a plus de succès que lui de un : il est nouveau , de deux : il représentait un peu le prince charmant pour les filles ce qui n'était pas son cas vu son caractère

« Harry charmant » le taquina t'il quand il arriva a se débarrassé de la troupe et qu'il s'assit à côté de lui .

« c'est un peu lourd à la fin même pas courir tranquille »

« Mon pauvre je compatit , de toute façon on a fait les meilleurs temps en courses je vois pas pourquoi on reste 2H ici »

« On peut sécher ! » demanda Harry les yeux exorbités « mais y a des surveillants par tout »

« Harry ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'avais des dossier sur TOUT le monde »

_A un café non loin du lycée_

« Tu pensa un peu trop à l'image qu'ont les gens de toi » dit Harry

« On vit que pour les gens » répondit Draco en allumant une cigarette

Il prit une bouffée , Harry avança la main pour en avoir.

« t'as les mains sales »

« t'es vraiment un connard »

« Je sais »

Il la mit dans la bouche de Harry qui prit deux ou trois bouffée

« t'es pas mal dans ton genre » continua Draco en souriant

« non mais cette surveillante avait l'aire désespéré à l'idée que tu dise son secret »

le jeune brun et l'autre blond était assis à la terrasse d'un café , Le blond portait des lunettes de soleil et un tee shirt gris légèrement moulant tandis que l'autre portait une chemise bleu

Soudain le blond enleva ses lunettes , et s'approcha qu'à quelques centimètre de l'autre

« Tu sais gardé un secret ? » demanda très sérieusement Draco

« oui » souffla Harry en se rapprochant encore plus très intrigué

« Et bien moi aussi » rétorqua Draco en se calant à nouveau contre sa chaise visiblement ravi de son effet , il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait avoir du pouvoir sur Harry

« bon changeons de sujet , tu as compris l'énergie mécanique j'ai quelque problème au niveau de l'application … »

HHHHHHHH

« Harry ! » Hermione lui sauta au coup

« mon ange ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Humm oui mais euhh en fait je te cherchais parce que ton père n'est pas réapparu depuis ce matin on a essayé de le joindre mais impossible, ma mère pense qu'il est allé sur la tombe de ta mère ..est ce que tu pourrais aller … »

« Non » répondit froidement Harry

Draco fut étonné par cette animosité , il écouté distraitement la conversation entre les deux , et tiqua au surnom de mon ange _à mettre de côté pour le taquiner pensa t il_

« Ta mère est morte !»

« oui »

« je vais pas te baratiner , en te disant que je suis désolé ou autre chose comme je sais ce que tu ressens .. mais tu devrai y aller , Il faut que tu mette les choses au points … et puis si tu as besoin de moi »

Harry fronça les sourcilles en le regardant , le vent s'engouffra entre eux , Draco remit son uniforme en regardant son reflet dans une fenêtre, il changea de ton , il n'était plus grave et sérieux mais un plutôt moqueur

« Bon Mon valeureux Potty , tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller voir ton père et de te libérer de certaine chose , tu dis toi-même que les femmes… »

« ça a rien avoir , on aime qu'une fois Draco , et mon père aimait Ma mère »

Comprenant que Harry était décidément très têtu comme garçon il soupira et laissa tomber…pour l'instant

« je peux voir à quoi elle ressemble ? »

Harry sortit la photo de sa mère .

« très belle je l'avoue , tu as les même yeux» se contenta t'il de dire

ils se mirent alors en marche pour le dernier cours de la journée dans un silence pensif, soudain alors que Draco rentrait , il poussa Harry en dehors de la salle pour que la professeur ne le voit pas.

« la surveillante ,elle couche avec un élève , colin crivey..passe le bonjour à ton père pour moi»

Et il claqua la porte , Harry sourit faiblement apparemment il n y échappera pas

HHHHHHHHHHH

Il arriva dans le cimetière en question et bloqua il n'arrivait jamais à dépasser la porte du cimetière , il retint difficilement ces larmes ,sachant qu'il n'aura pas la force de rentrer, il s'appui contre le mur. Enfin une ombre se distingua

« qu'est ce que tu fais là Harry tu devrai être en cours et.. »

Harry toisa son père , puis décida de rester calme

« Ta chère femme m'a demandé de te ramener »

James Potter ne releva pas le ton plein de reproche de son fils .

« tu ne veux toujours pas rentrer dans le cimetière »

« oui » murmura doucement Harry , il se maudissait d'être aussi faible, cela faisait pourtant 5 ans qu'elle était morte. un lourd silence s'installa

« Je reste » reprit il

Il vit alors son père partir sans demander son reste c'était bien son genre , ne jamais aider son fils surtout quand il veut avancer. Il marcha un moment et arriva tremblant à la tombe. il tomba à genoux et resta comme amorphe. et Il commença à parler , il parla pendant des heures et des heures , jusqu'à qu'il fasse nuit et que sa voix s'amenuise

HHHHHHHHHHHH

**_Money , Money_**

_David guetta a toujours le chic pour mettre l'ambiance pensa Harry en voyant les gens se déchaînait sur la piste de danse _

Dans le manoir de Malfoy c'est un Harry tout souriant qui se déhanchai entouré de deux filles , deux blondes.Il avait un faible pour les blondes.

Complètement vanné il s'avachit sur le fauteuil suivit des deux filles, il jeta un coup d'œil à Drake , qui lui boudai dans son coin , le brun n'étais pas revenu très frais de sa sortie mais il avait quelque peu chassé ses démons , en tout cas il ne s'était pas reparler et Harry n'avait pas pu le remercier

_il boude…l Pour changer je ne le comprend pas il peut pas s'éclater cinq seconde sans se prendre la tête, et c'est qui qui se dévoue ? c'est Potty_

« Je reviens les filles » murmura t'il

Il se mit en face de Draco

« tu va pas faire cette tronche pendant toute la soirée , que dis je TA soirée»

« Ferme là Potter , je t'ai rien demandé »

Harry fit abstraction de la dernière phrase de Draco et continua

«alors ! »

« aucune fille ne me donne envie de danser » consentit à dire Draco

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil

« Mais je ne suis pas une fille ! »

Draco le fusilla du regard

« on va passer pour …»

« on s'en fout de ce que pense les autres, ils ont toujours à redire »

Il prit par la main Draco qui éclata de rire en le traitant faiblement de pédale

**_Gimme danger little stranger_**

_**and I'll heal your disease**_

_**well, if you would be my lover  
I will shield you from tears  
but if you will be my master  
then I will do anything**_

Harry le prit par la taille et commença à l'aider à se déhancher puis voyant que Draco prenait le rythme il le lâcha.

_**hey, come on gimme danger  
die, little stranger**_

La musique se fit plus rapide Harry bougea ses épaules et sa tête en rythme, Draco prit au jeu il se rapprochèrent en se regardant et en se tournant autour

**_Can you feel, can you feel ? I got a feeling , I got a feeling _**

**_I wanna feel , I wanna feel it_**

Ils prirent deux filles , Et ils se collèrent à elle, Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco en embrassant le cou de la jeune fille

Et c'est donc à deux qu'ils s'avachirent avec une fille dans les bras

Soudain Harry se leva et prit une bouteille d'alcool, et monta les escalier

Draco le suivit intrigué

Dans la chambre Harry éclata de rire et Draco fronça les sourcilles

« tu croyais que je remarquerais pas ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux pourtant il avait tout fait pour être discret

Il s'approcha de lui

« Joyeux anniversaire Dray !» cria t'il

« plus ça va , plus les surnom sont débiles » dit il quand même touché

« Désolé je n'ai pas de cadeau quoique » il mit sa main autour de son cou , et enleva une chaîne en argent , ou il y'avait une pierre d'émeraude

« …Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'elle était bonne pour notre image »

« c'était à .. »

« oui ma mère » répondit Harry pensif « mais j'en ai plus besoin je suis devenu fort , toi pas encore »

« Non écoute je .. »

« chut ! »

Harry se plaça derrière lui et la lui mit

«N'oubli jamais quoiqu'il arrive, La vie d'un homme Draco c'est son image »

Draco sentit une larme sur son épaule et se tourna vers Harry

« On est pas ami, mais en tout cas merci » il plaça un baiser au front

« les autres voulaient que je t'éloigne assez longtemps , c'est bon je pense »dit Harry en souriant faiblement

« oui » souffla t'il Draco le prit dans ses bras puis le relâcha « là c'est bon »

HHHHHHH

Après la fin de la fête , Draco resta à contemplait là la belle pierre émeraude

_De la même couleur que les yeux de Harry…_

HH

_y'a un passage qui m'a été inspiré par velvet goldmine un film génial c'est le moment ou Harry prend la bouteille avant de partir, et la chaîne était dans le film je ne me souviens pas très bien mais le protagoniste disait la même chose à peu près , la chanson et **Gimme danger **chanté par erwan Mcgregor dans le film il joue une rock star_

_Sinon Vous trouvez pas que je les rapproche un peu trop rapidement moui vous avez raison vais ralentir le rythme…ll d'accord pas d'accord , ou même vous voulez me laisser une review pour quelque chose d'autres allez y ! _


	5. Chapter 5

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

_RARs_

_Kaileena : oh mince tu as vu tout mes plans ils vont se sauter dessus sur ce chapitre ll non pas vraiment je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et que les personnage de Draco et Harry aussi parce que moi j'avais un peu l'impression de ne pas les avoir assez démarqué mais c'est bon bise et bonne lecture_

_ali ange : merci ! voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaira ! bonne lecture_

_jessy : Ravi que ça te plaise , en effet ça rappelle sex intention 2 je sais pas je voyais ça comme ça et comme aucune fic n'a utilisé cet film me suis dit allez c'est pour toi ll (image de Draco couvert de goudron mdr) voilà la suite ! bonne lecture_

_slydawn : merci ravi que ça te plaise , bonne lecture !_

_Tail-Tail : lol oui pari cruel 2 m'a un peu inspiré je l'avou ! voilà la suite ne t'inquiète pas Rien ne me met la pression , j'espère que j'ai fait assez vite ? Pour ta fic , tu as le même pseudos ? ça serai avec plaisir que je la lirais quand elle sera sur le site ! bise_

_Donc voilà dans les temps un chapitre de plus et..bah rien bonne lecture à tous !_

_HHH_

« Narcissa ! »

« Jane »

C'est donc ainsi que les épouses sautèrent dans les bras sans aucune dignité

« Tu devinera jamais ce que m'as dit Mary à propos de Nancy » commença la première

« Non , elle t'as dit quoi ? »

Et c'est donc ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes bras dessus bras dessous , partirent parler des derniers potins

« Un golf ? » proposa James Potter

«Mais avec plaisir » répondit Lucius Malfoy

Et c'est donc ainsi que partirent les deux chef de Familles .

« c'est tout ! »

Il ne restait plus que trois adolescent , une jeune filles et deux garçon un brun et un blond.Un silence se fit puis..

« c'est quoi cette arnaque ! » cria Harry « ils étaient pas sensé se détester ! »

« Nous aussi on est sensé se détester je te signal »

« M'en fous cette après midi va être pourri , moi qui croyait que je pourrais voir une bagarre familiale»

Draco se dit qu la journée risquait d'être longue..il regarda Granger… très longue même

« pourquoi t'a pas pris une des tes conquêtes » rétorqua Draco en s'asseyant

« j'avais pas le droit »

« oh et puis Harry ça serai vraiment déplace pour Draco et moi »

Ledit Draco tiqua à l'entente de son prénom associé à Granger

C'est pas qu'il aimait pas mais..il l'aimait pas , elle était son antithèse , la miss parfaite jamais un faux pas de travers jamais une pensée de travers

_Quoique à la manière dont elle regarde Harry me laisse pensé le contraire _

« allons faire une promenade à cheval »

« excellente idée » cria la jeune fille

« je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? » demanda Draco vainement

ils choisirent leur chevaux après 20 min d'hésitation de Harry , qui en dernier lieu prit celui de Draco.

_escpèce de… pensa ce dernier_

Draco regarda Harry sur SON cheval , il n'avait rien à dire il était un bon cavalier.

« On fait la course » demanda l'objet de son attention

« Non mais… » commença Hermione

Trop tard Harry et lui s'étaient élancé , leurs chevaux étaient au même niveau

« allez »murmura Draco en vain

En vain parce que Harry le distança . Il le l retrouva quelques minutes après à la véranda.

« Je suis le meilleuuur et je suis Harry Potterrrr » chanta d'une manière ,indéniablement fausse,Harry sous son nez

« c'est un coup de chance » dit Draco décidément mauvais joueur .

_Il ya bien un domaine ou je peux le dominer ! pensa t il amèrement _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La journée la plus longue de la semaine , Harry ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de passer la journée au lycée non stop , il aurait du faire L , ils ont un bien meilleur emploi du temps.Bon ok il était nul dans les langues et il était nul en littérature , mais bon c'est pas l'essentiel dans cette filière non ?(1) Il arriva devant les casier Draco ne prend que les livres de la matinée..

_chochotte pensa Harry en regardant le blond échangeai ses livres _

« c'est cedric Diggory » s'écria soudain Harry ,

« humm »

Draco était repassé par ses casiers afin de récupérer ses livres , c'était vraiment trop lourd pour son dos fragile, Harry s'est calé juste à côté regardant les filles passé , enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans ce lycée ! Il est tellement..ouahhh » continua Harry

« Il a rien d'exceptionnel » répondit agacé Draco en essayant de mettre en place sa pile de livre en parfaite symétrie avec la porte.Lui maniaque ? nooon

« c'est un dieu , Il a tout pour lui »

Le blond se tourna enfin pour voir le fameux Cedric , châtain aux yeux marrons , plutôt grand à l'allure athlétique et entouré d'ami.

« dit c'est quoi ton « dossier » sur lui ? » demanda avidement Harry

« Je n'en est pas » dit Draco en fermant son casier « et puis arrête de t'extasier comme ça on a qu'un an de différence et on est plus populaire que lui »

« Tu crois que si je le salue il me répondra ? » continua Harry sans se soucier de ce que Draco disait

Il inspira profondément .

« Bonjour Cedric »

« Salut Harry »

Draco remarqua la démarche bizarre de Harry ainsi une fois loin de tout , il pus entendre un

« kiaaaaaaaahhh , il me connaît il m'a appelé Harry , il me connaît , l'un des joueur les plus prometteur de Basket me connaît ! » s'en suivit d'une danse de la victoire absolument ridicule

« On va être en retard » se contenta de dire Draco particulièrement énervé

Le cours de Snape se fit silencieux , oh bien sur c'était le point de vue de Draco qui voyait Harry dessiner des petit Cedric Diggory avec des ballons de Baskets .

« tu es ridicule » lâcha t il enfin

« Humm tu comprend pas »

Et en, effet Draco ne veut pas comprendre

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Draco » s'écria Blaise Zabini tout souriant « je suis content que tu déjeune avec moi…bon trêve de plaisanterie qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu te souviens de Diggory »

Ils était dans un joli restaurant chinois , c'était la cuisine préféré de Blaise : Qui a dit que Draco était un manipulateur ?

« oui je me souviens n'avoir rien trouvé sur lui surtout ! »

«St Diggory , le petit ange à son papa » vociféra Draco

Il voulait absolument trouve quelque chose en rapport avec Diggory ce n'était pas possible on avait tous des secrets , le pire c'est qu'on trouvait vraiment rien de rien , à croire qu'il était moins innocent qu'on le croirait

« pourquoi ce regain d'intérêt pour lui ? »

« Rien »

« ouhh je vois alors comment elle s'appelle la demoiselle qui s'intéresse à lui au lieu de toi »

Draco se figea et fusilla du regard Zabini

« ouh tout doux ok j'en toucherai un mot à Nott il connaît Chang qui est sortit avec lui je sais pas combien de temps »

« chang quelle conne ! »

« arrête Draco elle a les meilleur notes du lycée , il parait que c'est un génie en bref c'est une fille intelligente , je comprend que Cedric ai craqué »

« aimer les femmes intelligentes est un plaisir pederaste ..Baudelaire » dit Draco

« Quel culture général ! »

« c'est de Harry »

Blaise observa un moment Draco il appelais Potter par son prénom , il ne faisait ça avec personne même pas lui.

« vous êtes devenus amis à ce que je vois … »

« Hn » se contenta de dire Draco

Il devait avouer que leur marché ne se passait pas comme il le voyait , ils évoluait d'une manière bizarre , enfin bon...

« ça va Zabini , ce n'est qu'un nouveau riche , son père n'est qu'un ouvrier de bas étage et.. » reprit Draco comme pour se convaincre

« il s'est tapé toute l'équipe des pompom girl » dit Blaise avec des étoiles dans les yeux « ce mec est mon idole , il doit être vraiment génial.. il doit avoir un esprit d'analyse, tu sais je suis sure qu'il doit s'entraîner pour avoir autant de charme et qu'il doit toujours penser à comment il va avoir la suivante , c'est .. c'est un surdoué de la vie»

_Oh oui un putain de surdoué pensa ironiquement Draco_

HHHHHHHHHHHH

« notre emploi du temps c'est du gruyère » énonça philosophiquement un beau brin aux yeux vert en ayant fini son avion en papier qui était le fameux emploi du temps

_Allez vooooooole pensa Harry_

Son admiration pour son avion qui traversait la pièce était très visible , trop ?

« Et toi t'es un abrutit » répondit aussi philosophiquement le blond à côté de lui

Pendant une heure de trou de leur merveilleux emploi du temps les deux jeune homme s'enfermèrent dans une salle , Draco lisant et Harry , bah Harry foutant rien .

« je m'ennui Dray »

« lâche moi »

c'était direct au moins il était de mauvais humeur et puis pour lui la littérature compte beaucoup et il se devait de finir ce livre ,même si Flaubert est super Barbant. Soudain il entendit des coup à la fenêtre.Il se tourna pour voir ..Cedric diggory à la fenêtre

_non mais c'est pas vrai pensa Draco_

Harry lui ouvrit la fenêtre.

« il nous manque un joueur dans l'équipe et vu que t'es plutôt doué , je me demandé si tu voulais pas venir joué avec nous Harry » demanda Cedric avec un grand sourire

« bien sur »

Harry prit son sac ,ébouriffa au passage les cheveu du blond et passa par la fenêtre suivi de Cedric

Draco se retrouva seul , ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps , en fait depuis qu'il connaissait Harry. Il pesta et continua à lire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

« Sor….sorry for .. »

_being late soufflaient les élèves enamourées du premier rang_

Draco regarda un Harry ébouriffé et toujours aussi mauvais en Anglais s'installait avec lui .

« c'était génial »

« je ne t'ai rien demandé »grogna Draco

« tu es fâché parce que je t'ai laissé seul , mais tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime » dit Harry comme s'il parlait à un lapin tout choupinou

Draco ne lui répondit pas et se concentra sur le cours , il aimait pas Diggory , c'était claire mais là c'est vrai que c'était de l'acharnement.

« Sinon je peux déjeuner avec toi demain ? »

« Diggory n'a pas voulu déjeuner avec toi ? » demanda machinalement Draco

Il fit un grand sourire , et Draco ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait bien faire sourire Harry , toute façon ça lui arrivait souvent de sourire

_mister colgate ricana t il _

« Je veux caser Hermione et Ron et comme euhh »

« et comme dans le duo je suis le manipulateur connard tu t'es dit pourquoi pas ?... je suis pas une agence matrimoniale ! » reprit il

« Non mais t'as un don pour manipuler les gens ,pour le faire croire , on te donnerais le bon dieu sans confession si tu le demandais avec ta manière de parler et puis tes yeux c'est du gris tu sais que le spectre gris et celui qui rend le plus confus les personnes par les ondes gamma qu'il emet (…) et puis moi-même je t'admire pour le fait que tu t'investisse contre la chasse au canard et..»

Draco levait les yeux au ciel , oui , il aimait bien qu'on le flatte mais là Harry racontait n'importe quoi il veut bien l'avouer

« c'est bon tais toi, je vais t'aider ! mais à une condition »

« Laquelle ? »

« que tu promette qu'on noiera les gosses plus tard » déclara très sérieusement Draco

Harry éclata de rire .

« be quiet please mister Potter »

"hein ?" dit très intelligemment le brun au grand plaisir de la classe qui éclata de rire

Draco sourit , Harry était décidément une brêle en Anglais .

« bdgirkiksosozool »dit Harry très sérieusement sans se soucier des regard noir de la prof ,Draco haussa un sourcil

« pardon ? »

« Enfin ..tu es plus beau quand tu souris quoi » dit il gêné

« Pas besoin de me parler comme une fille Potter »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Le Mercredi journée bénite ou il n y'avait que deux heures de cours , et quel cours ceux de physique , bref la vie et belle , les oiseaux chantait et Draco vient de l'enfermer dans une salle avec lui ..Hein ?_

« Harry tu va faire tes premiers pas dans le monde de la manipulation ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda t il pas convaincu

« rend moi un service , drague cho chang ! »

« hein mais pourquoi ? »

« elle me tape sur les nerfs miss surdoué …»

« toute façon t'aime personne » coupa Harry agacé

Il aimait pas qu'on se servent de lui et là il avait la désagréable impression de se faire avoir .

« On se dégonfle Potter , j'en était sur : tu peux te faire que les oies blanches de bonne famille qui écartent les jambes au moindre de tes sourires » Dit Draco en se rapprochant dangereusement

« c'est pas ça c'est juste que.. »

Il n'arrivai pas à continuer , Draco avait beau dire que la séduction était son fort avec Draco ça n'avait pas marché , il étais comme hermétique.

« d'accord » concéda t'il

Il vit Draco sourire _aussi rare qu'un double arc en ciel et deux fois plus beau pensa t il_ , il avait lu ça dans un roman , une fois et il avait trouvé la forme jolie mais il ne croyait pas l'appliquait un jour.

_Si Dray m'entendait il me tuerait pensa t'il_

Ils sortirent de la pièce

« Draco ! » cria un jeune homme

« Zabini »

Harry fronça les sourcilles ils avait l'air ami , il n'avait jamais rencontré les amis de Draco , faut dire aussi il ne lui avait pas présenté les sien

_quels amis ? pensa t il amèrement_

« Harry Potter , ça fait quoi de s'être tapé toute les filles du bahut ? »

« Zabini » dit Draco en serrant les dents

« oui ça va j'ai compris , c'est qu'un fils d'ouvrier et un pauvre dragueur attardé et blabla »

il y'eut comme un silence pesant et Harry se retourna vers Draco pour le voir , ….eh bien ma foi gêné.

« Ah ! » dit le brun

et il traça , le plus vite possible sans écouter les cris de Draco .

Ca peut paraître bête mais il se réfugia dans… la salle de Basket ,mais il voulait se sentir apaisé et se défoulé. Il prit une balle et commença à faire des paniers. Et comme il l'attendait Draco deboula

« Désolé Zabini est un crétin.. »

« c'est rien Malfoy j'ai juste oublier à qui j'avais à faire , alors moi je sui le nouveau riche bouseux attardé et toi monsieur qui vient d'une grande famille …tu sais quoi je t'emmerde ! » cria t il

« Ecoute ! »

« Non c'est toi qui m'écoute ! Tu es pire que les autres hein ,tu ne vois pas qui je suis , un bouffon , un dragueur un pièce sur ton jeu minable , tu m'as dit vouloir être partenaire mais je ne suis pas comme toi Malfoy , je ne suis pas ce qu'on voit de moi , tu t'es fait avoir comme les autres »

Après cette explosion , il s'arrêta et s'assit dans les gradins,Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

Draco se massa les tempes , c'est vrai qu'il y allait fort mais bon Harry avait l'air tellement intouchable , on oubliait presque le jeune homme qui était à l'intérieurs et lui il avait fait comme les autres..

« Je sais Harry , tu me prend vraiment pour un connard ? » dit il pour réengager la conversation

« parfois je me perd dans mon rôle, dans ton rôle , dans notre jeu , parfois je me dis qu'on doit vraiment être comme ça au fond pour berner tous le lycée »

« moi aussi ..mais un merveilleux jeune homme ma dit un jour que la vie d'un homme est son image »Il s'arrêta et réfléchit « ça te dirait une sorte de liberté qu'on s'accorde »

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcilles

« Qu'on ne fasse pas ce que les autres attendent de nous tout le temps ,mais entre nous.. »

« cause toujours » répondit il toujours énervé

« Tu n'a pas besoin de jouer le rôle de Harry Dragueur-potter et moi Draco connard-malfoy »

« ça serait pas nous considérer comme ami ça ? »

« si mais je pense pas qu'on puisse faire autrement..j'y pense depuis un moment »

« manipulateur ! » s'insurgea Harry en se levant

Il regarda très sérieusement Draco et se mit en face de lui .

« Tu sais quoi ? je suis sûr que j'arrive dans la cours A , avant toi , tu cours comme une tapette » dit il en sautillant sur place un grand sourire

« tu va voir ! »

Et il coururent à travers le gymnase et sortir par la porte de derrière, ils arrivèrent au lac, Harry fit une roulade et s'allongea sur l'herbe rejoint pas Draco

« on est ridicule » lâcha ce dernier

« pas grave on est que nous deux , et puis je suis toujours ridicule , mais là pour toi c'est une première..» rétorqua Harry

« oui je suis pas mort de honte je me sens bien »

« Cho chang je me la fait en moins de 3 semaines » affirma Harry

Draco se sentit soudainement moins heureux

« t'es pas obligé , en fait , je vais être franc avec toi je voulais que tu trouve le point faible de Diggory »

Draco ferma les yeux s'attendant à des indignation à des cris outragés

« tu croyais que j'allais prendre sa défense , tu sais je suis moins sentimental que j'en ai l'air , le plus dangereux des deux c'est peutêtre moi puisque on me fait confiance … »

« fais attention je déteint sur toi »

Un silence suivit , ça leur permit d'assimiler tous ce qu'il venait de se passer et de se remettre les idée en place. Soudain ils entendirent la sonnerie indiquant ..eh bien indiquant la fin du cours auquel il devait assister

« Snape va nous tuer » dit calmement Harry

« j'ai des dossiers sur Tout le monde se contenta t'il de dire.. »

« a part Diggory »

Il se relevèrent

« T'as sur Hermione parce que là c'est peutêtre de elle dont je devrais avoir peur »

« raison plus de la caser » dit Draco « histoire qu'elle arrête de te couver et de lorgner à la fois »

Harry grimaça , pourtant c'était sa demi sœur , ça devrait la calmer . Il regarda Draco reprendre le chemin des casiers , mais bon sang il ne s'arrête jamais , Monsieur ne peut pas prendre ses livres chez lui.Il regarda Cedric Diggory sortirent de l'entraînement de l'équipe de Basket , c'est vraiment trop injuste , il jouait mieux qu'eux tous réunis (2) mais tous ça pour sa jeunesse il ne pouvait pas y aller ….

Son esprit revint vite se focaliser sur comment va-t-il amadouer Cedric , il ne l'avouerait que sous la torture mais il savait pas s'y prendre avec les hommes , la preuve ces amis mec se compte sur les doigts d'une main et euh ces amis fille … ah si Ginny ! mais bon elle est passé par la case Mlle Potter.

Il vit Draco lui jetait un coup d'œil voulant dire sale petit Dragueur et moi un regard sale petit connard . Eh oui c'est très expressif un regard.

« admire le maître »

Il sentit avec satisfaction les yeux de Draco le suivre.

« Cedric ! »

le jeune homme se retourna

« je me demandais si les entraînement à deux était toujours d'actualité »

A la base Harry avait refusait parce que il aimait pas qu'on lui donnes des ordres ni de se sentir inférieur mais là c'est pour la bonne cause..

« oh bien sure.. tu as fini les cours je suppose ,tu veux venir avec les gars pour prendre un verre ? »

Harry acquiesça et le suivit en jetant un dernier regard à Draco.

_levé de rideau pensa Harry_

HHH

(1) ça c'est moi en seconde dans ma période je veux faire L , les profs ont failli se suicider avec mes argument très prenant ll

(2) phrase d'un très cher ami pendant les entraînement de Basket ll

_Cedric Doggory ou plutôt Rober pattison il en fait tourner des têtes , en fait à la base dans mes plans (qui a dit ah bon t'en a !) c'était olivier Dubois qui était la vedette adoré par Harry parce que Oli moi c'est mon héro ! Et puis j'ai eu le droit à la propagande pro-Cedric avec des maaaiieuh Jk l a déjà tué mais toi si tu le met pas ça serait trop cruel , et puis il est pas magnifique (suivi d'un bombardement de photo sur msn ll) dc tout ça pour expliquer pourquoi y'a Cedric. _

_Vous cous demandez quel est son secret bah je vais être franche j'hésite entre deux , un qui pourrait faire un peu cliché dans la fic et puis qui serait pas trop subtil pour l'avenir de Drarry ou un qui pourrait rendre la fic plus sérieuse et je sais pas si je suis capable de le traiter d'une manière sérieuse , qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?(oui je sais c'est vachement très claire mais bon on se refait pas hein) _

_sinon vous avez aimé ou détestez ou alors juste envi de me laissez un mot , laissez moi une review !_


	6. Chapter 6

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

RArs

ali angel : ravi que tu es adoré , bonne lecture !

akina : ouah tu as compris l'essence même de la fic le gnagna voilà la suite avec des Harry et Dray fidèle à eux même, t'as en plus de la chance je t'avoue en exclu que c'est pas Harry qui change mais un autre ! Bise

Miss°DiAs : On s'en lasse pas , ha ça c'est du compliment ! bonne lecture !

nami :Mal parti le harry Draco tu trouve ? alors dans ce chap il est plus que mal parti ! Lol En fait je t'ai pas dit j'ai décidé de faire un hr/H non ! c'est un slash , bon j'arrête de délirer toute seule et je te présente le nouveau chapitre.Bise

Slydawn : Bonne fanfiction ralala merci un chapitre en plus , en espérant que tu aimera :D

_NdA : Je suis en retard en effet mais bon j'ai eu des mauvaises critiques d'une amie (rien de bien méchant ) je l'ai réécris puis elle a toujours trouvé que y'avait un truc qui clochait et que la psychologie des perso n'est pas respecter pour la fin (nan il se saute pas dessus lol ) Don j'ai hésiter à tout refaire ou nan et puis après je me suis dit c'est à vous de juger si vous trouver que y a des trucs qui cloche dites le moi et si y en a trop bahh je refais le chap !Je suis pas trop géniale comme dirait Harry bon je vous laisse lire .._

Harry pensa à son après midi avec Cédric , ça s'était passé plutôt bien il avait aimé , discuter avec lui apprécier tout ça mais en même temps prendre des distances , avoir du recul , il avait habilement amené les sujets , il avait été le plus subtil possible. Et en ce moment il réfléchissait. Oui ça ne lui arrive pas souvent mais là il voulait vraiment faire bon effet avec Draco , tout de même il n'était pas qu'un playboy sans cervelle…Non il est trop génial pour ça ! Il mit la musique à fond et se laissa bercer .. la peste pourquoi toutes les bonnes chansons sont anglaises , on y comprend plus rien après ! Il entendit la porte sonner , il regarda sa montre il était 10H du soir : il se demandait qui ça pouvait être.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas , laissant passer un Draco en costard cravate et avec des lunettes de soleil

Il regarda Harry , Harry le regarda , Il regarda Harry , Harry le regarda et ..il éclata de rire

« t'as l'air d'un pingouin ! » se prononça t'il

« Je suis très classe et chic , tu n'as aucun goût » cracha Draco vexé de sa réaction

« avoue au moins que les lunette de soleil en pleine nuit : c'est idiot »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir , il détacha sa cravate et enleva sa veste

« où sont tes domestiques ? »

« Rentre pas dans ma chambres quand je suis là »

« Mais comment tu fais pour tes affaires ? »

« Je fais ça comme un grand garçon » répliqua Harry agacé par les manières de Draco

« Ca s'est passé comment avec Cédric ? »

Tout en parlant Draco déambulait dans la chambre , De vulgaires posters , un grand bureau style premier empire mais apparemment Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte vu la substance non identifié qui a coulé dessus

_Errrk mais c'est une porcherie _

Il n'écoutait que discrètement Harry ..Trop ?

« Et là il m'as dit , « épouse moi ! » et j'ai fait non Cédric , Draco et moi c'est du sérieux et pas que du sexe.. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria enfin le blond

« tu m' écoutes quand je parle je croyais que tu étais venu écouter mon compte rendu »

« j'ai menti et arrête de me regarder comme ça on bouge , on va en boîte , j'ai envie de te tester avant que tu t'en prennes à Cho Chang… c'est une fille très intelligente et elle hait les dragueurs , donc il faudra déjouer ses défenses , c'est pas avec tes blagues à deux balles qu'on va y arriver »

Harry fronça les sourcils il ne faisait pas des blagues à deux balles , c'est Draco qui n'a pas d'humour.

« ouai j'arrive » maugréa Harry

« tu te changes »

Sur ces mots Draco lui jeta un costume à la figure ! Harry regarda le bout de tissu

« non mais je ne veux pas ressembler à un pingouin moi ! »

« tu te changes ou je jette ton pot de gel à la fenêtre » dit soudain Draco avec des yeux rieurs

« t'oserais pas ! »

Pour toute réponse Draco prit dans ses main un pot vert dans ses main , et le fit passer d'une main à une autre.

« ok c'est bon »

Harry enleva son pantalon révélant ses jambes et déboutonna sa chemise , Draco ne le lâchait pas des yeux , il comprenait pourquoi les filles le voulaient tant , il avait beau avoir un corps bien proportionné , il n'était pas comme Harry.

« Drake c'est pas bien de mater »

« Je compare » répliqua Draco

Harry était nu en train de chercher ses caleçons en marmonnant un je rangerai un jour ! En se tournant il fit un clin d'œil au blond

« alors ! »

Draco sourit

« c'est petit ! »

« tu sais que c'est faux » répondit Harry en enfilant son pantalon

Il s'arrangea devant le miroir , Draco par réflexe se mit derrière lui , et ils observèrent.

« tu es presque magnifique ! »se contenta de dire Draco

« presque ? » demanda Harry apparemment contrarié par le presque

« je t'en ai déjà dit beaucoup »

et sur ce il lui donna une paire de lunette de soleil .

« je t'ai déjà dit ..»

« c'est un signe , avec des amis tu les met et c'est tout ! »

Harry les mit après maintes injures

HHHHHHH

Le brun regarda les gens autour de lui il devait avouer qu'il se sentait plutôt mal ,Pansy le regardait les yeux plein d'espoir ,Blaise les yeux plein d'admiration , et Nott plein de méchanceté ..qu'est ce qu'il a contre lui celui là … ah merde il s'était tapé sa sœur , eh bien c'est que ça va être détendu cette soirée.

« La fille la bas »

Draco s'était mis en tête de choisir une fille que Harry devrait draguer.Harry se leva résigné comme allant au bagne.La poisse elle était brune , il avait dit à Drake qu'il préfère les blondes..note à lui même il était vraiment d'une stupidité latente…

« Non non attend une seconde c'est une fille »

« brillante déduction Draco » lança Zabini

A_ie le regard noir pensa t'il_

Draco prit le bras de Harry et l'isola ,dans un coin .

« Tu es trop doué avec les filles , il faut que tu n'appréhendes pas Chang comme une fille, plus que ça… mais comme …un mec »

« Hein ! »

« c'est ça il faut que tu dragues un garçon »

« t'es homophobe je te signale »

« oui mais là c'est différent tu ne le veux pas vraiment tu fais semblant »

Harry soupira si c' était pas pour Ron et Hermione il se casserait illico presto. Il aimait les blondes , donc en « convertissant » c'est vers les blonds qu'il devait aller il regarda dans les alentours et…ses yeux tombèrent sur Drake sirotant sa vodka

« quoi »dit se dernier agacé par le regard

« je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais bien les blondinets seul problème t'es le plus beau blond de cette salle»

« me faire des compliments ne sert à rien , tu le dragueras ce mec »

Harry se dit qu'il devait le faire , il était un excellent acteur allez !

Il repéra un garçon dans son coin brun au yeux bleu qui le dévorait des yeux, il sirotait un jus dans son coin.

_Je m'en contenterai pensa t'il_

« Laisse tomber cet idiot »

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à un joli châtain au yeux vert qui le regardait moqueur

« moi c'est Olivier Dubois et toi ? »

« Harry Potter »

« Ah oui on m'a parlé de toi »

Harry fronça les sourcils , mais qui avait bien pu parler de lui ?

« On danse » proposa Harry décidé à prendre sa nouvelle proie

« ok »

Première sensation bien différente , hey pourquoi c'était lui qui faisait la fille quand il dansait pourquoi ?

« C'est la première fois que tu sors en tant que gay ? »murmura Olivier

« Euh.. oui comment tu sais ? »

« je connais tout les hommes gay de la ville .. »continua t'il avec la même voix sensuelle

« commet a tu su que.. »

« Je l'ai senti , le gay Dard si tu préfère , tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pris le risque de parler à un hétéro »

Harry grogna il se trouvait à cause de Draco dans une situation délicate de un , c'était pas lui qui le draguait donc ça servait à rien , de deux il se sentait vraiment mal avec cet homme , la soirée promettait d'être longue.

« On va dans ma voiture » proposa Olivier

« tu sais je.. »

« Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus »

« Je vais prévenir mes amis »

Il partit en direction de la table de Draco , Olivier sur ces talons. Il vit en arrivant que Blaise Zabini fixait étrangement Olivier

_quoi ? pensa Harry énervé _

Il aimait pas mentir sur des choses aussi important que la sexualité ,pauvre mec , qui se croit capable de distinguer un homo d'un hétéro .

« J'y vais Drake » lâcha t'il avant de se retourner

ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture du châtain. Lorsqu'il démarra , Harry sentit une boule dans son estomac , il savait pas comment sortir d'ici

« c'est bon j'ai compris , tu sais je suis pas idiot »

Harry fronça les sourcils

« oh désolé tu sais je ne voulais pas..tu m'en veux ? »

« Mais non , c'est pas grave tu as le droit d'être amoureux quand même mais t'as surtout de la chance d'être craquant »

« hein ? » dit Harry perdu , alors là c'est pas du tout à quoi il s'attendait

« Toi et le blond ,vous êtes amoureux, ça se sent tu voulais le rendre jaloux c'est pour ça que tu n'as salué que lui »

« euhh… »

Le cerveau de Harry marchait très rapidement c'était une excellent occasion.

« Merci , oui tu sais c'est dur et comme tu es très mignon j'ai pensé.. »

Olivier lui sourit et se pencha sans crier gare et l'embrassa sur la bouche , le brun écarquilla les yeux mais laissa faire il lui devait bien ça et puis il embrassait pas si mal que ça..

HHHHH

« MR Malfoy ou est donc votre homologue ? » demanda Hors de lui Snape

« Il .. »

« est là » fini Harry

Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'avant .Draco ne l'avait pas revu de la soirée après qu'il soit partit avec un certain Olivier

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais » se contenta de dire Harry

« Je voulait qu'on parle du voyage annuel de la classe , Dumbledore a choisi l'Italie pour nous et ils nous a aimablement laissé le choix de la ville »

« Milan capitale de la mode »

« Venise capitale du romantisme »

Ces deux phrases furent dites en même temps et Harry et Draco se toisèrent

« Décidez vous rapidement faites un sondage.. à ce qu'il parait c'est ça la démocratie » dit Snape en regardant Harry

Il aimait bien le gamin peut-être plus que Malfoy , il avait quelque chose de plus sauvage spontané qui le rendait inoubliable

Une fois sortit du bureau de Snape Draco explosa

« Venise ,non mais ho tu crois quoi ? »

« Milan mais t'es taré ? »

La conversation promettait d'être intéressante

« On fait un sondage ok ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Et puis Draco reprit la parole

« Alors t'as fait quoi hier soir »

« J'ai dragué un mec comme tu me l'as dit et c' était merveilleusement nul »

« Encore heureux que tu ait trouvé ça nul »

Harry sourit « Aujourd'hui c'est l'opération casage de Hermione et de Ron »

Draco soupira , il aurait aimé que Harry ne s'en souvienne pas

« ouais , j'ai une idée »

« je me doute bien sinon je me serai pas retrouvé Hier avec ce mec »

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas le fait que Harry aie dragué un garçon même si c'est sous ses directives , c'était pas du dégoût :il ne savait pas , de toute façon ,ils avaient le plan Weasley Granger à mettre sur pied quoique c'est assez basique comme plan mais bon c'était Weasley pas besoin de grande subtilité !

HHHHHHH

**_la société française en 1900_**

Il y eu comme un blanc dans la salle , la prof venait d'écrire le sujet de la dissertation d'histoire. Harry paniqua la vieille bique de MC gonagal y allait un peu fort : de 1) il avait pas révisé de 2) il été absolument sur qu'il se passait rien cette année là et surtout en France, qui pouvait l'intéresser en tout cas, Il regarda Draco qui fayot comme il est s'est jeté sur sa copie dès la première minute.

_Je te jure un vrai L frustré ce mec pensa le brun_

Une fois sortit du contrôle , Harry attendit bien sagement Draco , lui n'avait écrit que quelques lignes après tout il s'en fichait un peu de sa note en histoire non mais ho , il a pris filière scientifique c'est pas pour parler des frenchy et de leur révolution industrielle à deux balles pfff .Le blond sortit de la salle les yeux rivés sur son cours

« Mince j'ai dit que c'était le 21 septembre 1900 alors que c'est le 22 septembre , c'est n'importe quoi ma vie est fichue »

Harry haussa les épaules , il était irrécupérable

« On s'en fout Dray , on bouge c'est midi et c'est opération Heron.. »

« T'étais obligé de donner un nom débile , dis tout simplement qu'on va caser une belette et un lapin »

Harry ne releva pas , il était habitué aux vannes du blond

« Donc Ron est quelqu'un d'assez primitif , il faut juste que je saute sur Hermione pour que enfin il comprenne ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça 'ry mais là t'exagère c'est pas des animaux c'est des humains , toi tu peux pas, tu es trop ami, moi par contre , je lui saute dessus toi tu fais croire à Ron que j'ai fait un pari pour me faire Granger et le héro roux vient la sauver et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »

« ok je te fais confiance »

HHHHHHHHH

Harry jura ça faisait une demi heure qu'il cherchait ce benêt de Ron , ça y'est il parlait comme Malfoy , c'est vrai que Ron paraissait un peu fade par rapport à Malfoy , mais de toute façon il considérait Malfoy comme un cas à part d'amitié , c'est clair il ne pouvait pas être les meilleurs amis du monde alors que Ron ..Ah enfin le voilà

« Ron ! » cria Harry essoufflé « tu as vu Hermione ? »

« non pourquoi ? »

« oh mon dieu tu sais Malfoy est vraiment un salaud , tu avais raison, il veut.. enfin il va. , bref Hermione est sa prochaine conquête , c'est un pari avec Zabini»

« quoi ! mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça ce n'est pas possible , il faut la prévenir »

« Euh je sais pas si elle va t'écouter Ron , tu sais elle va te dire que tout ça parce que un garçon la veut c'est obligatoirement un pari ! »

« Tu as raison , en plus j'ai fait la gaffe cet après midi de dire que je ne me sentait à l'aise qu'avec les gars ,sous entendant qu'elle est un gars pour moi »

Le roux soupira et prit une mine dépité

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un plan , ne t'avais je pas dit que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami ? »

Ron regarda dubitativement son camarade

« Lequel ? »

« Déclare lui ta flamme ! Tu es le seul qui puissent la prendre à Draco »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qu'elle veut .»

« eh bien en fait je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire mais.. »

« Dis le moi.. »

Harry se dit que c'était trop facile et vraiment jouissif il comprenait pourquoi Draco aimait faire ça maintenant .

« Elle m'a dit que tu lui plaisais ! »

« tu es sur ! »

Il prit une mine attristé

« oui vraiment »

« Elle est dans l'aile est de Poudlard , je vais la voir »

Trop content de son coup il se demanda si Draco avait fini avait Hermione , il entendit des applaudissements et il sourit

« tu es mon meilleur ami ! » singea Draco « très joli j'en ai les larmes aux yeux »

il apparut avec la marque d'une gifle sur le visage. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la marque

« Elle y'est allé fort »

« Et encore t'as pas eu le droit aux insultes en live , ça a été périlleux , dis tu abuses tu as mis du temps pour le trouver le Ronny j'ai pu assister à toute la scène de votre touchante amitié »

« oh bah oui ,c'et parce que..oh est puis je t'emmerde , allons dans l'aile est !»

HHHHHH

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière la porte , ils entendirent des sanglots

« oh Ron pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« un pari » répondit ce dernier

« aucun garçon ne peut s'intéresser à moi c'est ça »

Ron prit son courage à deux main Harry lui avait assuré son succès

« Mais tu sais , moi je m'intéresse à toi »

« c'est vrai ! On pourrais alors.. »

« oui mais pas besoin de précipiter les choses.. »

Draco et Harry s'échangèrent un regard de pur dégoût

« Au fait comment t'as su ! »

« Harry »

« oh ! »

« oui je croyais n'avoir aucune chance avec toi mais il m'a rassuré , tu sais tu avais l'air de l'apprécier »

« En Fait tu sais Harry fait partit de ce genre de personne qui n'ont qu'un physique , on ne peut pas aimer une image » mentit la jeune fille

« Je dois avouer que je le sais , Harry à part son physique.. »

Et Ils éclatèrent de rire

Harry derrière la porte était blême , il fit signe à Draco et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner

« tu sais que c'est faux hein ? »

« quoi donc ? » demanda Harry

« que tu n'es pas qu'une image… »

Le silence se fit , et Harry essaya d'esquiver

« Au fait je dois voir Cho Chang ce soir tu me conseilles quoi ? je veux dire je suis toujours irrésistible ça c'est sur mais bon.. »

« Harry qu'est ce qu'on a dit ? »

Le brun ne répondit il s'approcha d'un banc puis s'assit , conscient qu'il devait être patient Draco le suivit et s'assit à son tour .

« Tu crois pas que personne ne nous aime ,» lâcha enfin ce dernier

« Tu es fou tout le monde nous aime »

« Draco sérieusement aucune fille ne nous aimera pour ce qu'on est , c'est bête mais soit ça sera notre physique soit notre argent soit notre popularité , en tout cas pas pour nous même , tu sais Ron aime Hermione même en l'ayant vue se réveiller de bon matin sans maquillage et les cheveux encore plus emmêlé mais il l'aime toujours..moi il suffirait.. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda Draco pour voir si ce dernier le comprenait

« Et tu t'es pas tout simplement dit que c'est parce que on peut pas aimer… je veux dire c'est un juste retour des chose, on est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un et personne ne peut nous aimer »

« C'est faux je peux aimer » s'insurgea Harry en se levant

« Je t'en prie » répliqua Draco sur le même ton « on est trop malsain pour savoir aimer »

« JE NE SUIS PAS MALSAIN ! Je …» essaya Harry

Il laissa Draco en plan , bien décidé à lui prouver le contraire.

Draco lui , ne sus pas quoi faire puis décida de laisser Harry se calmer tout seul, il se posait décidément trop de questions , il arrivait à le faire douter , est il vraiment malsain ? Il avait tellement appris à faire avec , qu'il ne savait pas comment faire autrement..Harry et lui était il vraiment ami ? Génial il va choper un maux de tête avec ces questions de philo

HHHHHHHHH

« Tu as même dragué un garçon toi le mec le plus hétéro du monde pour pouvoir m'avoir et savoir tout sur Cédric » s'étonna la belle chinoise

Après sa dispute avec Draco , Harry était allé se préparer pour son rendez vous avec Cho Chang bien décidé à lui dire la vérité , il voulait changer maintenant.

« oui » avoua Harry

« Chéri je suis désolé mais je vais être aussi sincère que tu as été avec moi , je ne sais pas grand-chose de Cédric tu sais il est assez frigide comme garçon il m'a à peine embrassée »

« Comment a t'il fait pour te résister ? » Déclara le brun charmeur

« Arrête tout de suite ton numéro » dit Cho en riant « je l'ai même fait suivre pour savoir ce qui cloche ! »

« Et… »

« Bah rien , il avait pas d'autre fille , il ne regardait pas d'autre fille , Dans son collège d'origine il n'y a rien d'autre que ce Olivier qui n'a rien voulu me dire» elle soupira et ne remarqua pas la mine déconfite du jeune homme

« Olivier Dubois Châtain aux yeux vert 1m 80… »

« Oui oui » répliqua rapidement Cho en remarquant l'air hagard de Harry

« il connaît Cédric ! »

« oui mais je sais pas si ils sont amis ou non bon il traînait ensemble, enfin voilà le mystère Cédric Diggory est insolvable »

« Désolé je me sens mal , on pourrait reporter à demain le ciné et puis on se voit demain ..on déjeune ensemble ? »

« bien sur aucun problème , mais t'es sur que ça va , je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir aidé plus que ça.. »

_Si seulement elle savait , elle m'a aidé au-delà de mes espérance je sais maintenant la vérité sur Cédric _

HH

_Voilà la fin du chapitre , bon alors sincèrement , oli vient comme un cheveux sur la soupe ? Cho Chang fait trop intelligente ?Hermione et Ron sont ridicules ? Vous préférez Milan ou Venise ? Alors pour me dire tout ça il suffit de me laisser une review !_


	7. Chapter 7

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

_Après trois semaines et des poussières voilà le chapitre ! Bah quoi ? merci pour tout vos commentaire on commence par les RArs (ouai je suis une rebelle)_

_dream-nightmare : rahh oui mais tu sais c'est Ron et Hermione faut pas trop leur demander au début je voulais faire quelque chose de complexe mais bon un pairing HGRW en fond ça me branchait pas du tout, Pour Cho bah moi je l'aime bien quitte à me faire taper dessus alors elle va comprendre plein de chose avant tout le monde en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire_

_nami : euhh Cho Chang trop intelligente ,maieuhh je l'aime bien cette pauvre fille et elle va comprendre un peu tout avant tout le monde dans ma fic dsl..dis tu va continuer à lire hein ? Bon Ron et Hermione sont toujours ridicul Non mais j'avoue que c'était du casage vite fait bien fait et comme promis on noiera les gosse hein Dray ! t'as tout compris pour Cédric et Olivier , j'hésite entre faire quelque chose entre eux ou nan ? mais il est pas amoureux de Oli Cédric ..enfin tu verra :p voilà la suite ! bisou_

_jessy : militons pour baffer hermione et Ron ensemble ! et oui en tant que bonn yaoiste je fais de tout mec beau un homme gay bon alors Draco et Harry bah ça avance ! là déjà ca crève un peu les yeux (enfin à part pour les protagonistes qu'ils sont cons ) Et un , un Drarry à Venise ! bonne lecture _

_MiSs°Dias : Oli et Cédric une liaison humm pas vraiment de toute manière tu verra ce quej e ferais gniark Ha on les aime pas ron et Hermione , mais c'est vrai qu'ils servent à rien surtout Ron Bah cho c'est pas le genre à se vexer je pense elle est trop intelligente (du moins dans cette fic) Alors Venise est très plebscité et..tu va suivre le vote comme tout le monde non mais ho ! Merci pour ton commentaire plein de compliment bise_

_Myou : ouai à mort les homophobes ! Euh t'es en L ! Sache que malgré mes nombreuse vanne pour cette filière j'ai bcp d'ami en L en tout cas merci pour ta review bisou_

_minimay : dsl je sais que ça doit pas être très claire ouai Ron et Hermione sont des idiot mais mine de rien on se rend pas compte mais ils ont pas très proche Ron et Harry mais ça jsutifie pas qu'il balance des trucs sur lui enfin pour Mione j'ai bien mi « menti » à un moment ouai je laime bien au fond ah les gondoles de Venise enfin tu verra..pour Cedric et olivier tu va comprendre mieux j'espère dans ce chapitre ! bisou_

_milou :pile le jour ou je met la suite tu désespère on t'a s pas appris à avoir toujours la foi lol je suis ravie que ma fic te passionne bisou_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

« Harry bon sang c'est pas si dur que ça , l'analyse du personnage doit se faire en trois temps , repérage dramaturgique , analyse psychologique et enfin réflexion »

Harry haussa un sourcil , c'est bon il était pas débile

_repérage psychologique , analyse dramatique et euhhh_

Cho leva les yeux aux ciel .

« Je te montre »

Depuis la dernière fois , Draco lui faisait la tête ou c'était lui : il savait pas en fait , n'empêche aucun n'a fait d'effort pour aller vers l'autre.

« ma puce je dois y aller , j'ai piscine »

« Harry ! » cria Cho

Il entendit des mots en chinois

_sûrement des insultes pensa t'il_

Le problème c'est que Harry ne savait pas où était la piscine , Hermione et Ron sont en plein bonheur , Draco boude , et les autres le ridiculiseraient ,comme quoi il ne fait pas bon être populaire ! Seule alternative Cédric ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il le trouva.

« Hey salut ! »

« euhh salut dis tu m'en veux pas pour Cho.. »

« Non t'inquiète pas Harry on sait très bien pourquoi toi et moi.. »

Harry se demanda pourquoi Cédric était tellement sûr de lui, et puis il se rappela les mots d'Olivier , bon il appréciait que Cedric ne lui fasse pas des avances , c'était déjà ça

« Toi et Draco vous vous êtes disputés je présume ? »

« euhh »

« d'accord je te mène à la piscine , c'est bien ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

« euhh »

Oui Le brun n 'était pas très éloquent mais il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose , Cedric avait les yeux gris . il trouvait que c'était vraiment joli

« allez on y va »

« d'accord »

C'est bien il a déjà retrouvé sa voix ,maintenant trouvé la piscine.

HHHH

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! » cria un Draco bien énervé

« Votre convocation de piscine » dit tout simplement la jeune professeur de sport exaspérée

« Je ne veux pas nager , les Malfoy détestent être mouillés et puis le chlore abîme mes cheveux »

Mme Hook le regarda suspicieuse

« Vous irez tout Malfoy que vous êtes »

La scène se déroulait dans les vestiaire les autres élèves étaient allés s'échauffer dans l'eau. Harry arriva en retard et ce fut bien malgré lui qu'il assista à la scène.

« Madame » dit langoureusement Draco « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état de me dire ce que je dois faire.. séduire un mineur ça va chercher loin … je ne parle même pas de votre mariage !»

« Vous savez très bien que c'est vous qui m'avez séduite »

« oui mais c'est ma parole contre la votre »

Draco se félicita mentalement , non mais il avait payé de sa personne dans cette affaire alors il fallait bien une récompense.C'est à ce moment très précis que Harry sortit de sa cachette.

« Moi je pourrais témoigner en faveur de la prof ? » dit il en souriant

« Har..Potter ! »

La jeune femme sourit « eh bien c'est réglé , merci monsieur Potter »

« je vous en prie appelez moi Harry »

une fois seul Draco le regarda Hargneux

« tu va me faire la tête pendant combien de temps ? »

« après ce coup bas ..un moment »

« ou est le problème ? »

Le blond se tut et se dirigea vers le grand bassin

« Je nage très mal » lâcha t'il agacé par le regard de Harry « et arrête de mater , et puis je te signale que je te fais pas la gueule mais que tu me fais la gueule , c'est pas que ça me fasse quelque chose mais bon.. »

Harry sourit devant la mauvais foi de Draco

« et sinon Chang , tu te la fais en beauté : pourquoi tu sors avec elle ? »

« je l'aime bien , elle est spéciale »

Et il plongea dans l'eau , laissant Draco marmonner un « elle est spéciale genre »

Harry regarda Draco c'est vrai que le blond se débrouillait vraiment mal dans l'eau

« Je vais te montrer , allonge toi sur le ventre je te tiens »

En s'exécutant Harry trouva la sensation fut très grisante , Harry se dit de se calmer parce que c'était Dray et qu'il pourrait pas virer de bord..et puis que les maillots de bain ça moule !. En tout cas il crut être achevé lorsque Draco est rentré dans sa cabine pour se changer

_il me provoque ou quoi !_ ….. _ok j'ai besoin de quelqu'un_

HHH

« tu dirais quoi si j'étais gay » balança directement Harry

Sirirus recracha son martini

« euhh »

« Mais je le suis pas »ajouta t'il rapidement

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça alors ? »

Il fronça les sourcils , bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Harry

« Tu n'as jamais été attiré par des hommes » continua le jeune homme pas préoccupé pour un sou par les inquiétude de son parrain

« Ecoute , je vais être franc Harry .. »

Le dit Harry ferma les yeux , attendant la sentence .

« Tout le monde est bisexuel enfin généralement frustré mais bon si on a une bonne personne sous le nez , c'est possible , bon alors c'est qui ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Ron j'aime pas vraiment les roux »

Harry éclata de rire soulagé. Son parrain est vraiment génial , y'a pas à dire

« Donc ça te gène pas ..»

« Ouai moi je dirai c'est le blondinet Draco , c'est une sale petite peste à ce qu' il parait » ricana t'il

« Non !C'est personne c'est juste pour me renseigner je me suis rendu compte que y'avait beaucoup de gay c'est tout »

« mouais , si tu le dis, si c'est juste pour te renseigner »

Harry lui tira la langue

« De toute façon j'ai une fille et je pense que c'est du sérieux »

Tout en disant ça Harry trouva que ça clochait , ouai Cho était bien mais pourquoi se posait t'il autant de question que ça sur sa sexualité …être bisexuel ne devrait pas le déranger

HHHH

« Nouveau vote , c'est l'année … c'est la démocratie , je dirai même vive Dumbeldore !» énonça Snape à Cran

_ouhla c'est qu'il pète un câble le vieux , faut dire que en plus du voyage on doit voter pour les dates et les profs qui vont aider à nous surveiller , en gros 2 H de physique pures et simples sont annulées ._

Harry pensa que la vie était trop injuste.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent Harry et Draco avaient fait campagne pour leurs villes , Harry était même venu déguiser dans le style vénitien et il fit le baise main à toutes les jeunes filles.

« Tu triches » murmura Draco

Le vote se faisait dans la salle de conférence , S1 oblige et certaines personnes qui voulait tuer le temps était là dont Cédric qui prit un des drapeaux « In Venise We trusts » .Oh moins c'était sur que c'était Harry qui les avait faits, vu l'énorme faute de grammaire

_Le ridicule ne tue pas pensa t'il_

Du coup le peu de neutres se rallièrent vite en voyant le sourire radieux qu'accorda Cédric à Harry. Venise fut choisi , Mc gonagal comme prof et la date était pour dans deux semaines .Harry se sentit obligé de remercier Cédric à la fin de la séance

« C'est rien , je dois aller là tout de suite en cours à plus tard »

Draco était dans son coin il re boudait , c'était la saison apparemment

« Drake ? »

« Tu as trouvé le secret de Cédric »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation

« Ecoute … »

« Non c'est toi qui écoute j'ai réfléchi , et j'ai compris quelque chose .tu as raison on est pas malsains c'est juste qu'on a du devenir comme ça , c'est à cause de certains événement , tu n'es pas malsain je suis désolé , tu sais moi et mes phrases préfabriquées »

« t'es pas obligé …»

« tu es bon au fond ça se voit dans ta manière de traiter les gens même quand tu largues une fille tu t'arrange pour qu'elle ne soit pas si malheureuse que ça(…)Bon tu me dis maintenant le secret ! » grogna t il

« tu es sur que … »

« Ouais va y balance »

« Cédric est homo »

Un blanc , voire un blanc puissance 10 , Draco est blême enfin vu sa couleur habituel Harry dirait qu'il était transparent.

« euh quand tu dis homo c'est.. »

« bah par opposition avec hétéro »

« et les filles avec qui il est sorti.. »

« Simple couverture..je t'en prie Drake tu m'a toi même prouvé que tu avais déjà traité des cas comme ça ou est le problème ? »

« c'est un bon joueur , un meneur d'homme » dit tout simplement Draco

Il rangea ses affaires et les fit tomber sous le coup de l'émotion, Harry se baissa pour l'aider.

Il sourit à la mine perdue du blond

« Ryan est un bon joueur et .. »

« Putain , il a berné tout le monde c'est un ange à son papa , il va même à la messe dimanche avec moi »

« parce que tu va à la messe le dimanche toi ? » dit Harry amusé par la réaction

« ouais c'est bon , tu sais je suis chrétien ! et il l'est aussi ! On est chrétiens»

Harry bailla c'en était lassant à la fin Dray portait vraiment des œillères

« tu as des preuves ? »

« hum pas vraiment , pourquoi tu me crois pas ? »

« Non mais il faut toujours des preuves , question de principe pour faire un chantage , les photos ou les magnétos sont de mise dans ton cas je pense à un magnétophone serait de mise, à moins de le trouver en plein ébat »

Harry sourit , il savait déjà comment trouver sa preuve , lorsqu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus

« chéri t'a vu l'heure , je t'attends moi » soupira Cho

« hey bibiche , vous devriez vous barrez, toi et tes faux seins autre part »

« Draco ! » s'écria Harry

« ce n'est rien Harry laisse tomber il est jaloux , je t'attends en bas , fais vite »

Et la jolie asiatique partit sans un regard pour le blond

« tu aurais pu être … »

« gentil ? laisse moi rire , je crois que tu as oublié qui je suis Harry : un Malfoy n'est pas gentil »

« C'est ma petite amie alors tu VAS être gentil avec elle »

« tu ne me donne aucun ordre même mon propre père ne le fait pas ! »

Harry se retourna pour rejoindre Cho

« N'oublie pas Harry , j'ai aussi des chose sur toi »

L'intéressé préféra ne plus écouter le blond , qu'est ce qu'il s'était imaginé ce mec a un caractère de cochon comment sont il devenu amis ? C'est un mystère . Il regarda Cho à côté de lui et se dit d'oublier Draco

HHHH

La salle était presque remplie , presque ? Il manquait Harry , Draco pesta contre la sale

chinoise , qu'elle reste chez elle en chine et qu'elle leur fiche la paix. Il refusa toute personne qui voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui , il voulait Harry et personne d'autre , il avait conscience que ce matin il avait dépassé les bornes , mais bon ils étaient biens sans petite amie non ? Il vit enfin Harry arriver et passer devant lui sans s'arrêter.

« Harry » grogna t'il « assied toi à côté de moi »

« ou sinon quoi » répondit il « je croyais qu'on était à égalité mais bon si tu dois me sortir tes dossiers alors je me casse »

Draco fronça les sourcils puis se leva afin de suivre Harry

« qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te suis »

« Je vais me foutre au dernier rang à côté du radiateur , et c'est ton cours préféré »

« Franchement un cours sans toi c'est pas un vrai cours même de littérature »

Harry le regarda sceptique

« Le grand Draco Malfoy me dit qu'il apprécie ma présence »

« Non il te dit qu'il ne peut plus se passer de la présence du grand Harry Potter » répondit le blond du tac au tac

il vit Harry brandir le magnéto fière de lui , et lui fit écouter

_Non il te dit qu'il ne peut plus se passer de la présence du grand Harry Potter _

_Non il te dit qu'il ne peut plus se passer de la présence du grand Harry Potter _

« encore ? » demanda Harry

et il continua de remettre le magnéto

_Non il te dit qu'il ne peut plus se passer de la présence du grand Harry Potter _

« Arrête ! »

« bah maintenant j'ai un dossier sur toi »

le blond prit l'appareil des mains de Harry pendant son moment d'inattention et effaça le contenu avec un grand sourire sous les yeux horrifiés du brun

« tu te la joues moins fin là hein ? Il faut toujours s'assurer d'avoir une copie , et puis c'est pas avec ça que tu peux me faire chanter vu ce que j'ai sur toi »

Harry bouda , oui c'était son tour cette fois il avait été con sur ce coup , mais il y arriverait un jour… pour l'instant il doit..faire sortir ses stylos , pour jouer un peu quand même il les entend étouffer dans sa trousse

_allez hop_

« tiens » dit Draco en passant ses stylos à lui

« Draco » dit Harry les yeux plein d'étoile « tu es pardonné.. je t'aime » continua t il d'une manière trop dramatique

« ouais moi non plus » répondit ce dernier amusé

HHH

« On est obligé de déjeuner ici ,il n'y a même pas de nouilles »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel Zabini et sa manie d'aimer la cuisine chinoise , d'ailleurs en parlant de chinoise , il a pas de chance des temps ci ..c'est même la poisse totale

« On peut se joindre à vous ? » demanda Cho

Draco vit la menace muette dans les yeux de Harry

« Dois je te rappeler que je t'ai effacé le contenu de ton magnéto » dit Draco à Harry sans se soucier de la plante verte chinoise à côté

Harry lui tira la langue et s'installa à côté de Draco , avec Cho en face de lui .

« quel magnéto ? » demanda cette dernière

« je te dirai après mon ange »

Draco tiqua , pourquoi est ce qu'il était avec cette cruche , elle a des cheveux noirs raides sans aucune forme , un visage trop large , un nez plat , et des yeux trop grands on dirait un raton laveur.

« on commande » dit Zabini bien décidé à briser le silence glacial

HHH

Harry n'avait pas revu Hermione de Ron depuis un moment et ça le touchait : les mots auxquels il avait eu le droit … lui et sa fichue manie de vouloir rendre les gens heureux , il était obligé de s'habiller comme un plouc , et de n'avoir rien dans la tête à la manière de Ron pour qu'on dise qu'il ait de la personnalité. Il referma la porte violemment sur ..Cédric

« oh non je suis désolé vraiment désolé »

« c'est pas grave tu avais l'air énervé , tu as un problème »

Harry se dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée de faire dire certaines choses à Cédric

« si ..enfin non , tu n'as pas l'impression de temps en temps marre que les gens aient une images très différente de ce que tu es »

Le brun mis une main dans son sac , un ..deux ..trois

« Si , j'ai parlé à olivier.. ça m'étonne pas de toi sans te vexé»dit honnêtement Cédric

_dit carrément que j'ai l'air d'une tapette pensa Harry vexé je suis viril, un homme un vrai je me rase même la barbe !_

« être différent est dur à vivre, tu sais les gens attendent tant de toi et l'homosexualité est considéré d'être une tare , alors on fait un choix , personnellement je préfère être frustré toute ma vie , que de voir le dégoût dans les yeux des gens , je sais je suis lâche mais avoue que personne ne nous aidera dans notre déchéance , plus on est haut plus la chute est dure , imagine nous tomber de notre pied d'éstale parce que on est des tapettes ,des mec pas virils? d'ailleurs les mots qui nous désignent sont tellement.. »

Harry assez ému , il pouvait être idiot de temps en temps puis il prit Cédric dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé…et puis tu n'es pas lâche tu es mon idole ,mon héros »

Cédric fut touché , il regarda Harry et lui caressa la joue

« et c'est un garçon super sexy qui me dit ça en plus »

Le brun rougit sous la caresse et du compliment , il vit Cédric s'approchait de lui

_ah non pas encore soupira Harry_

« Cédric ? »

« oh désolé , oui tu préférerais que j'ai les cheveux blond et une langue de vipère » lâcha t'il en se levant

Harry fut décontenancé des dires du jeune homme

« Je t'interdis de dire ça »

« Je t'en pris Malfoy est un petit con , et puis un conseil , lâche Chang avant deux mois parce que sinon elle va essayer de te mettre dans son lit et c'est effrayant » dit il pour détendre l'atmosphère

Cédric allait partir ..

« J'en suis pas sur »dit Harry

« de quoi ? »dit ce dernier agacé

« de mon homosexualité.. »

« Mais toi et Draco ? »

« simple mensonge , olivier m'a fait peur , il m'a emmené dans sa voiture et c'était trop.. »

bon D'accord Harry mentait un peu , mais il lui semble maintenant que dire ces doutes à Cédric était la meilleure chose à faire , alors autant occulté certaine chose pour avoir son aide.

« qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? » demanda enfin ce dernier

« humm que tu me montres ..enfin je veux savoir si.. »

« viens ce soir chez moi » dit tout simplement Cédric

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Cédric partir , il éteignit son magnétophone indécis de la conduite à suivre

HHH

En sciences de la vie et de la Terre , Harry n'arrêtait pas de repasser la scène , qu'est qu'il allait faire chez Cédric , ce soir , toute ces histoires et l'homosexualité , il savait plus quoi penser..il était sur d'être hétéro mais d'un autre côté on est sur de rien et puis le contact avec un homme ne le dégoûtait pas …. Il regarda la feuille devant lui .

« euhh qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Draco soupira , Harry avait l'air préoccupé depuis le début du cours , c'était affolant de le voir le visage si grave .

« On écrit le groupe sanguin de nos parent , et le notre , puis on dessine les chromosomes et les gènes ainsi que les différentes allèles possible.

« Prenons un exemple » me dit le prof ayant vu l'air perplexe du brun , il se mit au tableau

« un enfant comme Draco de groupe sanguin O, ne peut avoir comme parent que un A ou un O ou un B , parce que O est un allèle récessif »

Harry hocha la tête préférant ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'homme , il regarda Draco qui était mal à l'aise. Harry remplit sa feuille et se permit un petit dessin avec un JP et LE entouré d'un cœur. Il montra son œuvre tout fière à Malfoy qui préféra ne rien dire mais son regard en disait long .Le cours sonna et Harry soupira de joie , et une , une semaine de finie. Il vit Draco se lever et jeter sa feuille à la corbeille

_tien c'est bizarre pensa t'il_

En effet ce n'était pas le genre de Malfoy de jeter une quelconque feuille de cours , monsieur est bien trop studieux pour ça.Prétextant vouloir parler au professeur , il resta un peu plus longtemps dans la salle et récupéra la feuille de Draco. Ce qui le vit le stupéfia.

_merde jura t'il_

Lucius Malfoy est de groupe sanguin AB , c'est pour ça que Draco se sentait mal à l'aise Lucius n'est pas son père. Harry prit la feuille et la plia , le blond avait dit d'avoir des preuves et bien il suivait ces directives.

En sortant Harry repéra Ron et Hermione en train de roucouler contre les casier , toute sa rancœur s'envola , il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde , et puis lui était en plein introspection personnelle , alors bon il devait avouer que ça lui faisait des vacances.

HHH

Harry du admettre qu'il avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude à se préparer. Déjà il éparpilla tous ces vêtement , on aurait dit une fillette à son premier rencard

_mais est ce vraiment un rencard ?_

« tu sais que tu es beau toi » dit il à son reflet

Il gloussa puis prit une voix grave

« bonjour Harry »

il changea sa voix pour prendre une voix plus aigue

« bonjour Cedric ! »

« Harry je sais que tu doute sur ton homosexualité mais pitié sors avec moi ! »

« Oui , mais non Cédric si je suis homo j'aurai un faible pour les blondasse décolorée genre Drakichou , mais on peut rester ami ? »

« oh Harry ..peut-être même plus ? » rajouta Harry d'une voix rauque

« Embrasse moi Cédric »

Harry mima le bruit d'un baiser , puis éclata de rire , oui, il pouvait le dire maintenant sa débilité n'avait pas de limite.Cette petite scène entre lui-même et lui-même , lui permit en tout cas de se détendre. Cédric est un mec cool ça va bien se passer. Une seule question le taraudait encore .

_Chemise bleu ou chemise violette ?_

HHH

bon ceux qui veulent me disent quelle couleur ils préfèrent (comment ça c'est sans intérêt ?) plus sérieusement des réclamations à faire genre pourquoi Cho est avec Harry ? pourquoi Dray passe pour un facho ? pourquoi Blaise aime autant les nouilles ? pourquoi Harry parle à lui-même il est devenu fou , ou plus simplement un compliment ! laissez moi une review

bisou à tous


	8. Chapter 8

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

je poursuis ma rebelle attitude en faisant les Rar's..

many : je pense que tu dois pas être super contente alors parce que là j'ai mis plus que d'habitude ! dsl c'est vrai que j'ai une vie mais bon ces dernier temps j'ai eu une baisse de regime je te promet pas un chape par jour mais un chap toute les 15 jours c'est mon but ! bise

dream-nightmare :mais nan tu t'exprime pas comme un pied :p je suis contente que la suite t'ai plut je souhaite le même sucées à celle là bisou

nami : je délire trop quand je te répond y a pas à dire ,oui Draco ressemble beaucoup à lulu mais n'est pas son fils mais bon tu sais il est pas enfant unisuqe le lulu ..ah j'en ai trop dit !N'empeche si c'était Jamesie Draco et Harry serait frèere et adieux le slash ..Harry commence à ressembler à un homo , ah bah ouui il l'est lol (fou ET homo je précise !) pour les experiences avec quelqu'un d'autre moi-même je veux pas faire autre chose que du Drarry ne t'inquiète donc pas , et bien Blaise aime pas les pâtes mais les nouilles, c'est différent nan mais ho ! la reponse est que…j'en sais rien j'ai une amie qui adooore les nouilles alors j ai décidé de laisser Zabini çà ses nouille et sa me fera une transition pour son pairing :p Harry est un faux cul mais pas pour trop longtemps il revient du bon côté de la force (Dark Harry ! ) dsl pour le mois de retard j'ai été overbooké enfin bon bisou

Dia :t'es la plus lucide de mes lectrice lol tu as tout bon arghh je me sens minable…bon voilàla suite qui te renseigne un peu plus en détail par contre t'as faux pour la chemise bien fait allez bisou et bonne lecture

macatou : jeune pigeonne ? d'accord no comment …c'est chiant la bio hein ? J'e pense que cette matière ne sers strictement à rien ! les seul acquis que j'ai-je viens de les réinvestir ! enfin bon c'était de la subtilité pour dire que lulu n'est pas le père , bisou

La dame bleue : rahh merci pour la pluie de compliments (oui oui ça se dit la pluie de compliment !) j'espère que tu aimera la suite bisou

Milou : ah t'as deviné une partie de l'histoire mais de travers :p Harry ne va pas sortir avec Draco et le raton laveur mais Draco et…. enfin je vais quand même pas te le dire ! Et sinon moi je suis adepte du manger un raton laveur ,vous sauverez un arbre lol , pour la chemise ouii moi aussi je me souviens d'une horrible de Daniel Raddclif et c'était ..horrible enfin b on tu as fait pencher l'histoire d'une manière capitale …Harry portera une chemise bleu ! bisou

HHH

Harry se retrouva , en chemise bleu ,devant la porte.Il avait les mains à deux doigts de la sonnette , savait il ce qu'il l'attendait derrière la porte ? il devait bien l'avouer il était mort de trouille , il va pas le.. enfin voilà quoi…D'ailleurs ça le dégoûtait , oh et puis Zut…

Cédric le fit entrer .

« on reste dans le salon » dit Cédric en voyant la gêne de Harry il rie « détends toi , je vais pas te manger , on est là pour parler et expérimenter en deuxième lieu (il vit le brun grimacer) ou même en troisième lieu, on va boire un peu parce que là t'es tellement tendu , sans jeu de mot »

Cédric avait l'impression de monologuer , ou non ce n'était pas une impression..

« Comment t'as su que tu l'étais ? » dit Enfin Harry

« C'est simple je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille , au début je m'étais cru très romantique ou un machin comme ça et puis j'ai rencontré olivier et..bon en tous cas ça m'a paru évident , je suis pas un spécialiste , mais ne te force à rien et surtout trouve LA personne qui te fera basculer , même si c'est un connard blond fasciste crétin patenté jusqu'à la 20 ème génération des Malfoy »

Harry esquissa un faible sourire , il était pas dans la merde.

« Il est homophobe ,alors je peux crever »

« Je te demande pas de le baiser contre un mur , il faut de la subtilité »

le silence s'installa

« Je vois » reprit Cédric « Vodka ? »

Cédric pensa que la soirée aller être très longue Harry avait l'habitude de coincer les filles devant un casier , la subtilité ça passait au dessus de sa tête, au pire…ils feraient leur coming out et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant (….) ils aurait pas du abuser de la vodka et Harry non plus quoique….

HHH

« Cette école est vraiment conne ! Nous obliger à faire danse » cria Draco

Harry se taisait mais n'en pensait pas moins , Le proviseur en avait marre de leur comportement et avait décidé de sévir en les mettant en danse .Ils allait être ridicule mais vraiment ridicule parce que ça serait pas de la danse genre « humm bébé » mais plutôt « et un deux trois quatre et on descend et on descend »

« Un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière et on tourne »

« aïe »

Harry s'était pris de plein fouet une fille il était par terre euhh non une minute il était pas parterre , Draco l'avait rattrapé.

« Le ridicule ne tue pas » répéta le bond une énième fois en se mettant dans la position trois, c'est-à-dire assis en face de Harry ils écartent les jambes et ils touchent leur pointe

« le ridicule ne tue pas » dit le brun voyant qu'il ne touchait pas ses pied malgré tous ses effort , pourtant il se croyait souple !

« vous vous mettez par deux ! » cria la prof

Harry et Draco se regardèrent , prendre une fille pour essayer de sauver leur niveau ou faire les boys band à deux . Un regard autour d'eux répondit à leur question tout le monde était déjà par deux.

« Ah bah ouais pou le basket ils se jettent sur nous mais là ! »

le brun sourit

« Drake on s'est prit trois fois le pied dans quelque chose d'invisible , on est toujours en retard et je ne compte pas les chutes ou les moments où on se retrouvait dans une position strictement opposé..il faut être lucide on est nul en danse »

Ils firent ce qu'il crurent n'avoir jamais à faire pendant un cours de sport, c'est-à-dire prendre un banc et s'asseoir dessus pendant toute l'heure.

« Y'a des tonnes de CD intéressant »

« m'en fous » rétorqua Draco boudeur

le Brun , sans prendre compte de la remarque continua

« Queen ! Freddy mercury est genial »

Draco le regarda suspicieusement

"on parle du même Freddy mercury celui qui s'habillent en cuir et en jupette ? »

« musicalement parlant »

« non mais ça me dérange pas.. »

Harry eut un sursaut d'espoir

« de toute façon on est envahi »

« par qui ? »

« les homo , ils vont prendre le pouvoir et régner sur le monde muhahahaha »

« tu pète un câble Dray »

Le Dray en question leva un sourcil moqueur du genre « bah toi tu le fais tous le temps alors tu comprend ce que je ressens ». Ils se décidèrent à mettre another bites the dust et au bout de trente minute on les voyait en train de faire une chorégraphie

« et un deux trois et on tourne , mouvement de main »

« dieux j'ai l'impression d'être une fille »

« oh Drakette ! »

Harry se sentit atterrir sur le matelas de gym de derrière.

« Harriette je te préviens ne jour pas à ce jeu avec moi ! »

HHH

Harry aimait bien Cho mais y'avait quelque chose qui clochait à part s'embrasser , elle tentait rien comme si elle savait quelque chose.Il décida d'être sincère avec elle

« cho , on doit arrêter »

« ok »

ouais y a définitivement quelque chose là. assis à la terrasse d'un café , la jolie chinoise portait une robe violette, et ils partageaient un milkshake à la vanille. Quel cliché !A part que le brun en face d'elle est en passe de devenir gay, ça évidemment ça casse tout.

« bah tu dis rien »

« non »

Là ça devenait franchement agaçant , qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« et sinon je te largue et tu me fais rien »

« on a jamais vraiment été ensemble »

c'est quoi cette manie de tout dire sans rien se dire.

« on s'est promis de tout se dire »

« mais je ne te cache rien »

Enervé Harry quitta Cho sans lui adresser un regard , elle l'avait cherchée

elle le regarda passer par la fenêtre.

« Adieux Harry » murmura t'elle

HHH

Harry rentra directement dans sa chambre besoin de ruminer et ..de ruminer …sa vie était décidément trop compliqué , il devenait homo et les filles se foutaient royalement de lui , s'en est trop il va se jeter de la fenêtre ..du rez de chaussez .

« tu es un peu ridicule mon fils mais je t'en veux pas trop , après tout tu as de qui tenir »

là se tenait James Potter dans toute sa splendeur avec un grand sourire sur de lui comme si le monde lui appartenait et tout d'un coup Harry eut envie de lui ôter c sourire arrogant

« je suis homo papa »

« mais non tu ne l'es pas »

_Hey pensa Harry vexé mais euhh c'est vrai je veux être gay _

Harry repassa la phrase dans sa tête et se dit qu'il péter vraiment les plombs.

« mais si ! »

« mais non ! »

« si »

« non »

James Potter lui tapota l'épaule doucement avec un air « qu'il est mignon » et passa sans se soucier de son fils qui se demandait si la crétinerie était génétique ou non , il voulait pas passer ça à ses gosses !Raison de plus de devenir gay

HHH

_if you were gay , that would be okay , I mean cause hey I like you anymore_

_Because you see if it were me , I would free to say that I was gay (but I'm not)_

Cédric et Harry étaient allé au théâtre , et lorsque cette chanson , Harry voulut se cacher sous le tapis .

_la moquette corrigea t'il en tapant du pied dessus_

« les gays nous envahissent » leur dit un homme à la sortie de ce fameux théâtre , Cédric éclata de rire et lança un clin d'œil à Harry

« tu as trouvé ça comment ? » demanda t'il enfin

« très gay … je veux dire y a des endroits exclusifs comme ça partout ! »

Cédric hocha la tête, ils virent un couple gay passer devant eux fredonnant « like a virgin »

« je veux pas être comme ça » dit finalement Harry

« t'es pas obligé , c'est des excentriques tous ne sont pas comme ça . »

Harry aimait bien Cédric leurs soirées se passaient en douceur , et Harry posait toute sorte de questions curieux de tout et Cédric répondait , le jeune brun lui plaisait assurément ; pour l'instant il n'avait aucune chance mais il doutait que Draco Malfoy deviennent homo un jours alors…

« j'ai toujours aimé la glace à la fraise tu crois que c'est un signe ? »

Cédric éclata franchement de rire devant la mine sérieuse du garçon.

« Je t'en prie , tu crois vraiment que les mecs qui s'habillent en rose sont obligatoirement gay , qu'ils doivent mieux s'entendre avec les filles qu'ils doivent être souples et bons en gymnastique … »

« je suis très souple » le coupa Harry

Une autre chose que le gamin ne semblait pas comprendre , c'est qu'il était gay et diablement gay et que la moindre phrase comme celle là ,le faisait fantasmer pendant des heures.

« bon on est devant chez moi tu monte ou .. »

« j'ai un contrôle d'espagnol demain alors.. »

« tu sais je suis très bon en langue »

Harry scruta le visage de Cédric pendant un moment .

« très drôle , sale pervers ! » lâcha t'il

« j'aurais essayé » déclara l'autre d'un air mélodramatique exagéré

Harry s'approcha tout doucement de Cédric et lui effleura les lèvres, puis lui donna un baiser plus appuyé.

« bonsoir »

« fait de beaux rêves » dit Cédric en ne lâchant pas des yeux la silhouette de Harry

HHH

« c'est mort » dit Harry en regardant sa copie d'espagnol , il ne restait qu'une demi heure et sa phrase était du niveau CP , faut dire aussi que parler de ce qu'on aime et qu'on aime pas c'est déjà casse tête alors en espagnol ! il entendit un psst de Draco

_quand est ce qu'il comprendra que je peux pas l'aider je suis une quiche en espagnol une belle quiche mais une quiche quand même._

En fait le blond lui passa une feuille, ou il y avait écrit des phrases en espagnol et griffonné en crayon en haut « grouille toi Potter t'as que trente minute et je me suis pas fait chier à faire double travail pour que tu te pète la gueule lamentablement comme le crétin que tu es »

Harry mima un merci à Draco qui était déjà en train d'écrire comme un fou sur sa copie.Il était craquant avec ce petit air « je vais tous vous exploser , mais qu'est ce que j'écris bien… je suis génial. » ouh non ça c'était lui , il écrivit rapidement la page que lui a donné Draco et finit pile à la sonnerie.

Et comme d'habitude il attendit sa majesté Draco qui demandait à la prof si après telle forme il y avait du subjonctif imparfait ou du conditionnel présent

_nan y a un subjonctif imparfait , je suis vraiment à la masse_

« hasta luego senora »

« non mais t'as pas fini ? » demanda Harry exaspéré

« non mais ho c'est comme sa que tu parle à ton sauveur sans moi tu aurais rendu copie blanche et tu ne serais pas venu à Venise (voyant la mine interrogative du brun) les élèves ne faisant pas d'effort scolaire sont exclus du voyage »

« mon héros ! » ironisa Harry

« tu as préparé tes affaires ? »

« nan ! »

Draco souffla

« le départ est pour demain , père nous a réservé une cabine rien que pour nous » dit le blond d'une voix traînante.

« on sera que nous deux ? »

« rien que nous deux ! »

Harry se prit à rêvasser , la vie faisait tellement bien le choses…

HHH

Draco trouvait Harry étrange depuis quelques temps , il savait pas quoi penser ,et surtout à qui en parler , Zabini se fouterait de sa gueule , Parkinson aussi et Nott aussi

_je suis un s.a.f un Sans Ami Fixe ..je crois que Harry me contamine là_

Il repéra le fameux Harry en pleine conversation avec Ron et Hermione , Ils avaient l'air en pleine conversation serieuse genre « mais tu es mon meilleur ami tu le sais mais j'aime Hermione et ce crétin de malfoy blablabla »et comme le connard qu'il était , il partit de ce pas les interrompre

« Coucou Draco ! »

Bien sur Granger toujours aussi conne

« Granger , weasmoche »

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé du roux

« on a ta valise à préparer » déclara le blond mettant fin au moment d'hilarité il vit le brun le regardait d'un air grave

« j'ai encore 12H pour la faire »

« ouais sans boire ni dormir ni manger bien sur ..on la fait tout de suite , je fais une fête de départ ce soir avec un peu de chance les membres de la classe seront tellement pété qu'ils oublieront de prendre le train »

« tu es ignoble » s'insurgea Hermione

« Je sais merci »

Et sur ce il prit la main de Harry bien décidé à partir , l'air lui manquait avec ces deux imbéciles

« Ce soir je sors dejà donc je peux pas… »

« annule tout simplement »

« euhh non désolé »

Draco fronça les sourcils

« c'est ton précieux Cédric , fais attention il va éteindre sur toi et tu va devenir .. »

« Gay ? »

Draco aquiesa

« j'aurai une nouveau dossier sur toi alors ! » continua le blond

« Sinon papa n'est pas trop fâché de ce qu'est devenu son fils »

Draco fit un large sourire

« j'ai toujours su que t'était doué »

« c'est tous ce que ça te fait »

« Dis moi qu'est ce que tu as comme preuve »

« analyse génétique »

« tu m'impressionne vraiment , mais bon ton côté bon samaritain reprends le dessus , je pense que ça fait parti de ton charme »

Harry s'arrêta à l 'écoute de cette phrase ,prêt à parler mais jura en voyant une de leur connaissance se poster devant eux

« Diggory »

« Malfoy »

« Potter !»

les deux garçon regardèrent le brun exaspéré

« quoi ? C'était trop tentant » se justifia t'il

« Alors Diggory tu crois vraiment pouvoir rendre Harry comme..toi »

« ah parce que tu crois qu'il va devenir comme toi »

il se toisèrent un moment , Harry n'aimait de1) qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là ,de 2) être le centre de dispute de Cedric et Draco comme une vulgaire fille

« bon les gars on y va , là on est en train de bloquer le couloir »

et de 3) d'être ignoré

« Je me fiche de ce que tu pense de moi Malfoy , je suis sur que t'es frustré les rumeur court que Harry et toi »

« Casse toi Diggory on est pas comme toi cherche pas , tu devrais faire un fan club de pédale avec Ryan »

« Draco ! »

Harry qui avait décidément marre d'être mis à l'écart prit Cédric par l'épaule

« on doit y aller là »

« reste en dehors de ça Harry et ôte te mains de ça »

« Ok Dray j'ai été patient et j'ai supporté ta fichue homophobie assez longtemps (….) tu sais quoi ? .. eh bien Cédric est mon petit ami »

le brun regarda Cédric incertain , ce dernier lui adressa un sourire. Bien Harry n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'il avait enfin jusqu'à qu'il voit Draco Blême , ou transparent au choix

_ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour_

« Dray je.. »

Le blond lui tourna le dos et partit , Harry allait le suivre avant de sentir une main lui attraper le bras

« laisse lui le temps » murmura Cédric

Harry suivit Cédric l'esprit toujours tourné vers Draco

_Harry Potter roi des boulets… je voudrais remercier ma mère, mon père qui a été mon modèle.._

HHH

ouais bon voilà , c'est ça mon chapitre pas trop décu ? Draco est trop tordu il fallait ça pour le réveiller ! Promis j'update avant la rentrée pour me faire pardonné , parce que là j'ai exagéré mais dites une review ça serait pas mal non ou je la mérite pas ? allez à la prochaine..


	9. Chapter 9

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

Donc je continue à faire les rar's !

Darana : t'inquiète pas va il est solide notre dray va ! Et pui sil est surtout obligé il est dans un HpDm alors il encaisse et se tait ordre de l'auteur humm voilà la suite qui te plaira j'espère ! Bise

ali angel : tu es méchante avec notre Dray vraiment ! mais c'est bien fait pour lui tu verra il assez ridicule dans ce chapitre…Bise et bonne lecture

Bliblou :merci c'est gentil , je crois que tu a percé tout mon génie !N'empêche je suis contente de pouvoir faire rire , parce que c'est très facile d'être ridicule( comme ça c'est ridicule d'où le fait c'est drôle :p) en tout cas je suis contente que tu aime mes perso (oui c'est beau l'espoir !) Harry est un vrai clown je dois avouer que pour le rendre serieux c'est dur.. je viens de lire ta deuxième review lol ça tombe bien moi aussi c'est ma phrase préféré du chapitre , n'empêche je suis si méchante ? j'espère du coup que ça te décevra pas ..Bise et Bonne lecture

Patdrue : merci pour ta review , j'espère avoir été rapide en tout cas bonne lecture ! Bise

Macatou : d'accord chef :p merci pour ta review Bonne lecture bisou

Line : rapide ? non ? non . Rahh désolé je ferais plus vite (oui je dis ça à chaque fois..) en tout ravie que tu aime enjoy'

tit'cerise : dsl que l attente soit longue je dois avouer que j'ai du temps libre j'écris (et dire que je suis qu'ne première scientifique comme j e vais faire après..) J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre, en tout cas bonne lecture ! Bise

Dream-Nightmare : contente que ça ne t'as pas trop gêné le problème c'est que j'ai fait le choix de la légèreté et de l'humour (quoi ça se voit pas :p) j'avou que la nuance de l'évolution des perso, d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre on a l'impression que j'expédie un peu Draco , enfin bon tu me diras hein , Dans tous les cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture

Marion : contente que tu m'ai laissé une reviex j'espère que ce chapitre capital ne te décevra pas …Bise

Milou : je suis pour ce moyen de pression ! j'ai une excuse j'ai eu quelque blem d'adsl et puis même ffnet a eu des blem avec mon compte ..je te souhaite une bonne lecture Bise !

« Il va m en vouloir à mort »

Le brun lâcha cette phrase après un long silence, Cédric et lui était sur un banc dans le parc

« Il fallait bien qu'il sache et puis tu sais je crois pas que c'est le genre de mec qui le deviendra.. »

Harry hocha la tête il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Draco ne deviendrait jamais homo ou même bi

_Mais on aurait pu dire la même chose de moi au début de l année.._

« Harry dis quelque chose »

« Quelque chose » répéta mécaniquement l interpellé avec un air débile

Cédric grimaça quand Harry faisait l'idiot c'est qu'il n'avait strictement rien entendu.

« Tu m'as pas écouté »

« Désolé mais là je me sens pas vraiment bien »

le blond soupira et le prit dans ses bras sans prévenir, après tout ça passe ou ça casse , et l'autre se surprit à trouver ça bon

_Oh et puis pourquoi pas pour ce que j'ai à perdre maintenant _

Et sur ceux il embrassa le blond, d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'intérêt.

_Ça passe_

« ouah j'en demandais pas tant ! »

« Et moi si ! Marre de faire mon timide et d'attendre qu'un abruti daigne s'intéresser à moi ! Tu es là …tu es mieux »

Cédric resta sceptique mais se dit qu'une chance pareille ne se représenterait pas

« On va dans ta chambre on a…une valise à préparer »

Harry tira la langue et partit en courant criant que le chauffeur ne prendrait pas le dernier

«Mais c'est ce qu'on verra »

HHH

Draco avait besoin de réfléchir mais vraiment de réfléchir bien sérieusement. Il avait toujours considéré _ça_ comme sale et répugnant ….mince il y a l'homme et la femme ils sont fait pour être avec l'autre et pas autrement ça serait contre nature.. et puis pourquoi se cassait il la tête avec ça !

_Parce que Harry l'est, il est une putain de pédale_ _et qu'au moment ou je réfléchis il doit se faire prendre par Diggory_

Le blond massa ses tempes, et sortis le collier emeraude _de la même couleur que ses yeux _Lorsque Harry lui avait offert, était il dejà gay ou non ? Est ce qu'il avait pensé à lui en d'autre manière qu'un ami

_Je me fais des idée ça a toujours été St Diggory gnagnagna Cédric gnagnagna_

Draco se trouva soudainement pitoyable sa bouteille de vodka a la main avachi dans sa chambre il avait l air d'un putain de tocard ! rectification il était un putain de tocard et en plus sa pseudo fête commencé vers 21 h et il était 21h30 (…..)

« Merde ! » s'ecria t'il

Il descendit dans le salon sans oublier de s'injurier copieusement

« Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt on avait l'impression que tu nous avait oublié »

Draco fusilla du regard Zabini et fit le baise main à quelque fille qui passaient , il été sacrément imbibé et regarda autour de lui.Bien il n'était pas là il pouvait se casser

« Bonsoir »

Draco se tourna vers la voix grave et se trouva en face de..

« Oliver Dubois »

Draco leva un sourcil puis continua à marcher en titubant vers une pièce du fond, tout tournait et il se sentait pas d'humeur à bavarder avec un inconnu

« C'est pas parce que tu as un beau cul que tu peux te permettre de snober tout le monde , je me demande comment Harry peut t'aimer »

_gneuh pensa Draco décidément ivre mort _

« Tu le connais ? »

Oui c'est la seul partie de la phrase qu'il l'a choqué ...attendez une ampoule vient de s'allumer au dessus de la tête de Draco

« Il m'aime ? »

Olivier regardait patiemment le blond, il l'avait reconnu dès qu'il l'avait vu, il se demandait si ce dernier était aussi fidèle que le brun , ignorant les questions de Draco… et sa répétition de la phrase « il m'aime » : il semblait qu'il faisait toute les gamme de sa voix avec

« Oui soit, vous vous êtes disputé parce que je ne l'ai pas vu »

« On s'est pas disputé, on est pas … »

Draco réfléchit à toute allure, et eut une idée ..stupide vu qu'il était ivre , il sortit contre toute attente un « tu voudrais bien m'embrasser ?»

Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur embrassant goulûment le dit olivier

« Pas mal » souffla Olivier

« Pas mal ? tu veux dire excellent je suis excellent dans tous ce que je fais »

et sur ceux il recommença à l'embrasser…il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ..il trouvait pas ça si dégoûtant que ça

_et même que si j'était homo je serai celui qui serait au dessus !_

HHH

Harry était en train de courir sur le quai, il était en retard

« Pour changer »s'était exclamé Cédric

Il avait passé une bonne nuit …pas de ce genre là ! il pouvait pas laisser Cédric aller trop loin quand même

« Mr Potter » grogna Mc Gonagal énervé, elle lui fit un signe de la main qui voulait dire vous allez vous dépêché espèce de crétin

Le brun rentra et commença à longer les cabines, plusieurs filles l'invitèrent à rentrer mais il espérait secrètement que Draco le laisse accéder à sa cabine, lorsqu'il arriva devant cette dernière il ne pu s'empêcher de cacher son sourire, elle puait le fils à papa à 20 km et les lettres était gravé sur les cabines sans parler du fait qu'elle ne sentait pas quelque chose de bizarre comme les autres. La porte s'ouvra sur le blond, ils se fixèrent pendant un moment sans parler puis il lui fit signe de rentrer au grand soulagement de Harry.

« Ecoute je suis désolé »

La phrase était sortit en même temps de leur bouche et Harry éclate de rire, Draco leva les yeux au ciel décidément un rien le fait rire.

«je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit pour Cédric ..mais en tout cas je suis bien homo ..Une pédale, une tarlooze, une tapette…et toute les petit noms que tu donne à..»

« C'est pas grave » trancha Draco soulagé que Harry ne soit pas avec l'autre « humm »

« Oui ? »Questionna Harry

« ça t'arrive de penser à moi dans ce sens ? »

« La réponse ne te ferait pas plaisir »

« ..Ça veut dire que non.. » Dit le blond en grinçant des dents

« Bah non puisque la réponse ne te ferait pas plaisir »

« Bah si parce que la réponse qui me ferait plaisir c'est oui »

« Bah non la réponse qui te ferait plaisir..Attend une seconde.. »

Le brun fronça le front signe d'une grande concentration, ça lui donnait un air particulièrement débile pensa Draco

« Tu sais Harry hier j'ai embrassé un mec » enchaîna Draco sans laisser le temps au brun de se remettre de ses émotion « certes j'était complètement pété mais pas complètement »

« Répète ta dernière phrase » dit le brun avec un grand sourire du genre tu sais pas parler !

Le blond le fusilla du regard : il voyait pas qu'il faisait un effort là ! merde c'est pas pour une répétition qui se contredisent qui va le saouler l'autre !

« Ne le prend pas comme ça Drake »

« Bon tous ça pour dire que je comprend que ça peut être agréable..bon sang ce que tu me fais pas faire.. »

« Ok je suis content j'ai toujours su que t'était très intelligent »

Le blond lui sourit et se sentit tout d'un coup mieux, il regarda Harry étaler ses affaires et se surprit à se demander si ce dernier l'aimait vraiment ou si Olivier lui avait fait du cinéma. il se rappela soudain du nouveau qui avait débarqué complètement débraillé , de son tour de force au Piano , de la pierre émeraude qu'il lui avait offert , se son air triste après avoir visité la tombe de sa mère , il se sentait tout drôle…peutêtre que

« Tu connais un super Héros blond ? »

«Pardon ? »

« Je me demandais si tu connaissait un super héro blond »

Il avait aussi oublié les jeux de stylos,ses discussions avec lui même devant le miroit, les surnoms débiles à ces vêtement , ou même ces propres surnom débiles..

« Non parce que franchement c'est de la discrimination anti blond je trouve , tu devrai te révolter Dray »

Finalement rien n'avait changé , Harry faisait toujours ces monologues à la con et lui il le regardait toujours d'un air las

« Le nouveau James Bond est blond » s'exclama Draco contre toute attente

« ouahhh tu m'impressionne , tu es James Bond alors ? »

« Et toi tu es qui ? »

« Bah Zorro bien sur »

_Bah oui évidemment railla le blond en voyant le brun s'agitait avec son stylo à jouer au héro_

Le brun retomba essoufflé

« tu connais un super héro roux ? »

_Et c'est repartit pour un tour pensa Draco_

HHH

Arrivé à Venise, Draco se redouta la pire et le pire arriva avec Harry

« Souris je te prend en photo avec les gondoles derrières »

Ils avait l'air de parfaits touristes, à se balader en troupeau et à suivre la prof avec sa casquette jaune fluo « pour qu'on ne la perde pas des yeux » ah bah oui c'est claire que c'est impossible de la rater , Draco était sur que même en Antarctique avec des milliers des pingouins autour la prof serait repérable :il partagea son idée avec Harry

« Bah non »s'exclama ce dernier « les pingouin sont rusé ils mettraient des casquettes jaunes fluo aussi pour nous induire en erreur »

Draco eut la soudaine envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, mais il ne le fit pas sa coiffure ne tiendrait pas le coup

Le deuxième choc de Draco a été de devoir rentrer dans une église. Il était chrétien mais c'est la première fois qu'il rentrait dans une église après avoir toucher un homme qui sait peut-être que dieu allait le foudroyer sur place , il partagea son idée avec Harry

« Ne t'inquiète pas la foudre ne peut pas être à deux endroits en même temps Dieu devra choisir et c'est moi qu'il choisirait puis que JE suis homo »

Harry était debile ou il le faisait exprès pensa soudainement le blond , ou c'était une manière de le rassurer , ils rentrèrent ensemble et Draco se sentit tout d'un coup stupide d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose.Il tomba alors sur la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde..le confessionnal. Il poussa tous les crétins faisant la queue et rentra avec la grâce d'un éléphant.Il a épuisé sa sympathie aujourd'hui

« Pardonnez moi mon père mais j'ai péché »

« Racontez moi tout »

Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse, les prêtres ne sont pas réputé pour leur intelligence, lui méchant noon juste lucide ! En une seule phrase cela donnerait..

« Je suis amoureux d'un homme. »

Ils ne sont pas réputé non plus pour leur homophilie…par opposition à l'homophobie bande d'inculte..Oui le mot n'existe pas mais on s'en fout !

« Avez-vous consommez votre amour ? »

« euh non ! »

« Peutêtre alors est ce de l'admiration , ou de la jalousie , êtes vous sure de l'aimer ? »

« Oui »

Il n'était pas très loquace mais bon il s'attendait à ce que le prêtre l'allume, pas qu'il le fasse douter..

« L'amour est un sentiment qui ne peut être qu'entre un homme et une femme je pense que vous confondez.. »

« Je suis attiré par lui j'ai envie de me le faire et de m'enfoncer en lui, alors c'est toujours de l'admiration ! » cria Draco à bout de nerf

« Calmez vous voyons, parfois la colère peut prendre certains aspects incongrue et.. »

« j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas ou que vous ne voulez pas comprendre.. » continua Draco en serrant les dents

Un silence accueilli cette phrase.

« Je vois »

Draco allait sortir lorsque soudain le prêtre s'exclama

« Dieu est miséricordieux mon fils, les péchés n'ont pas tous la même valeur »

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci »

Il sortit bien décidé à faire ce qu'il voulait, les gens faisaient pire, on lui pardonnerait bien d'être homo à défaut d'être assassin…

« ET ça sert à quoi ça » demanda Harry en pointant du doigt un bibelot qui tomba heureusement rattrapé par une Mc gonagal au bord du gouffre

« MONSIEUR POTTER »

« Chute » s'écria les religieux « non mais aucun respect ces étrangers »

Draco en profita pour tirer Harry vers la sortie.

« J ai eu une révélation »

« Moi aussi » s'écria le brun

Le blond fronça les sourcils

« Toi d'abord » dit il alors méfiant

« Mc Go porte des strings »

Bien d'accord ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer ,après tout il l'aimait bien non ?

« Harry arrête tes imbécillité le prêtre m'a donné son accord pour être une tapette »

L'interpellé le regarda sceptique

« Oui bon enfin Je ME suis donné l'accord d'être une tapette »

« Donc nous sommes les duo le plus gay de la terre » continua Harry

L'humour de Harry le désespéra …et s'il oubliait tous ça et qu'il se mariait avec Parkinson ? Le brun s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, rien de passionné mais c'était pour dire que malgré ses singeries il avait compris les enjeux. Et tout d'un coup Draco se dit que Parkinson pouvait aller se faire foutre

« On prend une glace et on fait un tour en gondoles, et puis il faut que j'achète des cartes postales tu sais les Potter sont trèès nombreux et trèèès suceptible si j'envoie rien et puis je dois.. »

Tout le reste se résuma dans l'oreille de Draco à « blablabla » , il faut pas trop pousser non plus. Ils se laissa guider par le garçon tout surexcité d'être à Venise , ils arrivèrent enfin au Grand moment que tout le monde attendait : les gondoles. Les filles bien sure essayèrent de se mettre avec l'un des deux garçon mais peine perdue ils se jetèrent sur la première gondole.

« on l'a échappé belle »

« Je dois avouer que les filles de la classes sont effrayantes cette année ..C'est peutêtre pour ça que je vire pédale »

« tu peux pas dire homo, tu sais c'est pas un gros mot ,en tout cas moins que ce que tu met à la place »

« Tu permet je suis choqué personnellement je m'imaginait marié 2 enfants ayant une maison de campagne à Valence et un appartement à Paris et.. »

« Rien ne t'en empêche »

« D'avoir des enfants ? » dit ironiquement Draco

« Adopte »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose..et puis c'est peutêtre qu'une passade »

« oui c'est peutêtre l'air de l'Italie qui te fait ça » soupira Harry désespéré de la mauvaise foi de Drake

HHH

Dans la chambre tout était silencieux , Harry prenait sa douche et Draco était en train de faire son lit….celui de Harry puis que ce dernier pense que « c'est idiot de faire un lit puisqu'on va le défaire après » ce quoi le blond a répondu « pourquoi se laver puisque on va se salir ».Bref on dirait presque une dispute de couple .

« Tu peux pas mettre un peignoir ! » s'ecria Draco en voyant arriver le brun tout dégoulinant d'eau et décidément sexy

« je t'en pris c'est pour les vieux ! »

« Mais je met des peignoir et je suis pas vieux »

« en général » continua Harry buté

« Tu aime beaucoup les généralité toi »

« oui » soupira Harry se prendre la tête avec Dray au sujet d'une serviette était débile

Le blond se rapprocha jusqu'à être qu'à quelque centimètre de Harry

« Eh bien en général, lorsque un beau mec sors en serviette de la douche devant son colacataire homo, il lui saute dessus »

Et sur ceux il l'embrassa en se collant à lui de surprise Harry lâcha sa serviette et mit ses bras autour de son coup , il sentit celles de Draco se balader sur son corps

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée » soupira ce dernier

il commença à descendre vers le cou de Harry en le léchant.

« il ne fallait pas te retenir »

Soudain Draco s'arrêta et commença à observer le brun , en passant ces mains sans vergogne sur son corps

« Il faut qu'on commence doucement non malgré mon envie..et ton envie..»

« Bien sur , va prendre ta douche »

« Dis tout de suite que je pus »

« ah moi qui me voulait diplomate… »

Draco se faufila dans la salle de bain , en voyant la silhouette de ce dernier disparaître le brun ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Ce voyage promettait d'être intéressant

« Ne prend pas trop ton temps sous la douche quand même ! »

_Il me manque déjà_ …_chouette me voilà Dracomaniaque pensa t'il en s'allongeant_

_HHH_

_Tada ? aLros ça fait quoi quand ça devient vraiment un HpDm? oui vous y croyeiz plus hein ? J'ai un peu galérer j'espère que le moment avec le prètre n'est pas trop ...parce que faire drôle avec un prêtre est assez dur..j'espère que vous avez aimé dans tout les cas, cliquez sur le bouton violet pour une review_


	10. Chapter 10

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

NdD : oui je sais mon retard est …eh bien ce n'est plus un retard c'est un gouffre ! pour mon excuse il faut que vous sachiez que je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette ces dernier temps (mais pourquoi tous les auteur de fic sont aussi dépressif ?) Non mais sérieusement tout aller mal , scolaire sentimental familial tout le monde …Enfin c'est du passé tout es derrière moi c'est les vacances ! Normalement c'est l'avant dernier chapitre que vous avez là oui je sais c'est triste dans mes grand moment d'inspiration je suis vraiment raide dingue de cette fic ! Bon je vous promet que ce chapitre et riche en rebondissement et en lime (lime lemon je sais pas comment considérer ça vous verrez ;)) Je conclus par le fait que je n'ai plus le net depuis plus d'une semaine et que c'est de chez une amie que j'effectue cette update. (d'ailleurs Merci Marjo !)

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire , je vais leur répondre rapidement désolé !_**

Line : contente que tu aime , y 'a a dire en devenant gay ils sont plus sexy..bonne lecture Bise

Bliblou :je suis contente que ça t'as plus mais c'est vrai que les prêtre peuvent être très différent et moi j'ai une image assez ouverte d'eux en tout cas plus que le pape Bise et à la prochaine

ali angel : merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ça tu es aimée ! Bise

Dream-Nightmare : j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre bonne lecture bise

Gaby : je suis contetne que tu aime , et puis la dose d'humour ah ca me touche ça eh bien la voilà Bisou

Ambre la petite fée depress... : contente que tu es aimée je te souhaite une bonne lecture a bientôt

milou : brr une review negative mechante ! lol non lus serieusment c'est vrai que c'est rapide mais bon je n'ai pas promi une evolution réaliste ( à vrai dire la fic n'est pas vraiment réaliste) j'essaye de calmer le jeu dans ce chapitre j'espère que tu va aimer ..sinon bah je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu..Bisou !

roxoo :merci pour tes compliment ! de même pour ta review Bise

HH

Bon le séjour été du point de vue de Harry merveilleux cette ville est magnifique et les glaces sont délicieuses bref il voulait s'installer c'était décidé . il sortit un journal et commença a cocher sérieusement certaine offres de location , c'est dans cette position que Draco le trouva…

« mais c'est pas vrai ! t'es inépuisable , tu ne peux pas emménager à Venise ! »

« pourquoi ? »

« Sans compter le fait que tu es mineur étudiant sans diplôme et donc sans ressource et que c'est à 8H de Londres »

« c'est pas 8 H »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel au secours il avait un gamin devant lui.

« Bon Potter tu ne vivra pas ici ! »

« pourquoi ? »

« Parce que »

« pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ? »

« Potter »

« oui c'est bien moi »

Harry arborait un magnifique sourire, il voulait entendre la vrai raison de Draco.

« Tu peux pas me laisser ..voilà c'est dit maintenant bouge , le vaporetto nous attend »

Le brun sourit penseur, le blond et lui n'était pas ensemble , mais ça commençait à se faire… y avait des petits trucs , comme le fait de fermer la porte de la chambre à double tours et empêcher la classe de les envahir. Ils avaient de l'intimité quoi.

« Le quoi ? »dit soudainement le même brun

HHH

« le pont des soupirs comme c'est romantique »

Draco haussa un sourcil

« Tu sais pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça , évidemment »

« bah oui c'est là ou les amoureux soupiraient ou quelque chose comme ça impliquant des amoureux ? »

« C'est là que les prisonnier poussait leur dernier soupir avant de rentrer dans la prison juste en face »

Aie c'était la douche froide

« Drake on est dans la capitale romantique et tu m'emmène voir ça »

« T'es pas obligé de me suivre »

Le blond s'avança pour rentrer dans la dite prison, Harry essaya de l'en empêché

« Tu as peur Potter »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rentra

« ouch » il se cogna la tête contre le plafond

« Ah bah oui c'est pas très grand , t'es vraiment bigleux »

« Non c'est toi qui est un mini pousse »

« Je t'interdit je suis de taille moyenne monsieur »

« Bah voyons »

Le blond boudeur décida de suivre un groupe de touriste et de laisser Harry seul. Le portable de ce dernier sonna.

« Allo Cédric ? »

« oui bonjour Harry , tu ne m'as pas donner de nouvelle je commençait à m'inquiéter »

« Ah désolé , j'ai oublié j'était très occupé » _avec Draco rajouta t il mentalement_

« ça se passe bien ? »

« Oui c'est magnifique c'est vraiment génial , j'adore je veux m'installer » lança t'il

Draco qui revenait et avait entendu cette phrase se joignit à la conversation

« Mais bien sur tu va vivre à Venise et les pingouins savent jouer au ping pong »

«Hey depuis quand tu me pique mes répliques ? »

Le brun entendit un rire claire, c'était Cédric

« Alors comme ça les pingouins vont jouer au ping pong à Venise »

« Je suis un génie incompris » répliqua Harry vexé

« Dis donc ça à l'air de bien se passer avec Malfoy »

« Plutôt oui »

Harry se mordit les lèvres , d'un côté il n'était sur de rien avec Draco alors perdre Cédric serait idiot…

« On est ami » assura t'il

« bien je dois te laisse certain ont cours , petit veinard »

« Okay bien à bientôt »

« Je t'adore » lâcha Cédric

Harry qui marchait avec le blond s'arrêta soudain il vit la silhouette de ce dernier se retourner en une question muette...

« Pareil » dit il enfin

Et il raccrocha rapidement, Cédric comprit que quelque chose se tramait

« C'était qui ? »

« Ron » dit rapidement le brun

Draco le regarda suspicieusement

« Tu ne pars pas en complet délire devant Ron »

« L'effet Tapette ! »

Le blond gloussa et ne posa pas plus de question. Harry de son côté soupira .Le retour prometait d'être musclé

HHH

Les jeunes gens de la classe avait attendu que les professeur dorment pour sortir l'artillerie ..de l'alcool achetée à la va vite , même Harry et Draco qui généralement s'enfermer dans leur chambre se joignirent à tous.

« SEX BOMB YOU ARE MY SEX BOMB »

Harry était décidément quelqu'un de très gay . Draco sourit de son jeu de mot pourri

_Harry deteint sur moi_

il prit un verre de soda il préférait ne pas boire et veillait sur Harry on sait jamais s'il venait à balancer à tout le monde « hey y a même pas une heure Draco me faisait une fellation ! »

Draco rougit

Flash back

Harry et lui s'embrassait sauvagement, pour changer, ils leur prenaient souvent l'envie de se dévorer les lèvres et de se frotter l'un contre l'autre , ils n'allaient jamais plus loin. Cette fois Draco sans s'en rendre compte déposa Harry sur le lit :schéma qu'il reproduisait souvent avec les filles et il faut bien dire embrasser un homme ou une femme en gros c'était pas différent mais en allonger un sur un lit.On sentait la différence. Harry qui comprit se releva

« Tu sais Draco je n'ai pas touché un mec moi non plus »

« Encore heureux ! » s'écria l'autre

Harry ne savait pas si c'était de la jalousie ou un vieux réflexe homophobe.

« Donc je disais si on en as pas envie c'est.. »

« j'en ai envie mais l'ennui c'est que je sais pas m'y prendre »annonça Draco de but en blanc

Harry ricana nerveusement

« On pourrait commencer par être chacun de notre côté pour s'habituer » proposa t'il enfin

Draco hocha la tête. Ils reprirent tous doucement à s'embrasser et se déplacèrent pour se trouver l'un en face de l'autre.Ils enlevèrent leur tee shirt et ils se regardèrent un instant hésitant.Puis Harry deboucla doucement son pantalon et le fit glisser.

« Draco » dit il

Ce dernier l'imita alors, ils firent glisser leur boxer. Il y eut un moment de silence bête.Chacun détaillant l'autre.Draco était surpris d'être encore plus qu'excité par le fait de voir Harry nu , il croyait être repoussé ou …

_Oh mon dieu pensa t'il_

Harry avait commencé ces mouvements de la main sur sa verge , il s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa , ce dernier comme pris d'électrochoc , sursauta puis tout en regardant Harry il l'imita , doucement puis il accéléra le mouvement ..mais quelque chose l'énerva.

« tu t'y prends mal » dit il la voix rauque

« Je suis pas abonné au travaux manuels comme certains » repondit Harry en s'arrêtant « montre moi » continua t'il d'un air provocateur

Draco hésita puis se mit à le caresser ; la texture ne changeait pas trop, peut-être un peu plus épaisse.._non celle de Harry n'était pas plus grosse_…il caressa plus intensément en se rapprochant , voyant Harry perdre le contrôle .il soupirait son nom avec une telle ardeur , Draco pensa pouvoir jouir s'il continué à gémir comme ça . Décidant de ne pas passer pour un nul au lit . il se concentra sur le membre du brun, il se demanda par curiosité quel goût il avait. Emporté par l'excitation , il s'agenouilla. Il vit rapidement Harry écarquiller les yeux ,mais n'en prit pas réellement compte.

Toujours aussi hésitant il lécha tout doucement autour du gland , Harry haletait : il voulait prendre son temps

« Draco je t'en prie refait ça » soupira Harry

« Je croyais qu'on devait y aller doucement » dit Draco d'un air faussement innocent, ils se souvint à quel point il été agréable d'être dans la bouche d'une personne.il continua à goûter la longueur en partant de la base

« Je ferais tous ce que tu veux … »supplia Harry

il n'eut pas temps de finir que Draco le mit dans sa bouche , c'était peu être un peu trop grand , mais peu importe il commença à sucer et Harry se mit à crier d'une voix rauque tous ce qui lui passer par la tête et surtout à quel point sa langue et ses levres étaient merveilleuses, entrecoupé de :

« oh Dray ne t'arrête pas ah !Tu as des lèvres.. »

Draco accéléra le mouvement.Sentant la main de Harry qui essayer de le dégager signe qu'il allait jouir, mais le blond raffermit la prise , et décida que fellation pour fellation autant tout faire . Le brun éjacula en lançant un juron, il s'effondra sur le lit tout en continuant à repéter « oh putain ! »

Draco quand à lui était en train de rapprocher la saveur de Harry à quelque chose qu'il connaissait , c'était en fait le goût de sa peau en plus prononcé et en plus…

« Draco » l'interrompit Harry dans ses réflexions ô combien passionnantes

l'interpellé remonta sur le lit et se mit à côté de son amant qui le prit dans ses bras

« ouah » lâcha alors Harry

« on dirait un puceau Potter » dit le blond gêné

« si j'était pas gay je le serait devenu avec toi »

« réflexion faite tu l'es devenu avec moi Harry ? »

Le brun gloussa un peu , il était encore dans les brumes.Et il sursauta

« Mince Draco je ne t'ai pas .. »

« Je pense qu'un nettoyage de la chambre s'impose »dit ce dernier en rougissant

« oh tu as.. »

« il faut croire que tu es très excitant » continua ce dernier en regardant le plafond parce qu'il était un peu gêné , Le brun allait le prendre pour un mec impuissant c'est sur.

« Je te prend pas pour un mec impuissant , t'es impossible, mais la prochaine fois c'est à moi »

Draco l'enfourcha beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Harry

« Tu sais je serait presque amoureux »

Harry sourit

« oh Drake tu deviens gnangnan , moi aussi je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeuhh »

Et le brun se colla à lui pour l'étouffer.

« tu pense pas qu'on devrait prendre une douche et nous rhabillé parce que là on est un peu tout nu »

fin flash-back

« Draco tu veux pas danser/chanter/courir »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel ce mec était hyperactif :c'est décidé dès qu'ils reviennent à Poudlard il l'emmène voir un médecin.Oui il pouvait jouer au docteur ..humm jeu plaisant et c'est partit il s'était à peine touché qu'il pensait plus qu'à ça….

«(..) et là je l'ai embrassé et je lui est dit oh ouiii bébé tu va voir ce que tu va voir »

« HEIN? »

Mais c'est pas vrai il avait beau connaître Harry il se laissait avoir à chaque fois avoir. Il regarda la petite scène improvisée dans la plus grande chambre de l'hôtel , c'était celle de Hanah abott , quel conne ! Draco et elle s'étaient chamailler comme des chiffonniers pour savoir qui l'aura et Draco avait perdu ça avait été une mauvaise soirée pour Harry. Mais bon Le blond avoua qu'il n'aurait pas pu laisser des malotrue pourrir sa chambre d'hôtel comme ça ;alors à charge de revanche. Il regarda une brune s'époumonai au micro attendez une seconde c'est lui ou elle regardait Harry ?

« I can't liiiiiiiiive if living it's without youuu »

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et Draco vit rouge

« Je te dérange pas j'espère »

« ça fait un moment que j'ai pas touché une fille »

« Alors quoi tu va te jeter sur la première truie avec une poitrine »

« Je suis un homme Dray »

« Nan t'es un connard »

« Et si on faisait un Action ou Vérité »

Les avis été mitigé mais rapidement les filles tentait par le fait de pouvoir toucher Harry ou Draco acceptèrent

« Et si on écrivait des gages qu'on piocherait ? »

La plus part se rallièrent alors.Draco ne voulait pas faire son connard mais un action et vérité était si cliché. il été sur que Harry et lui allait embrasser une centaine de fille ou faire des streap tease pire les autres allait en faire.

_charmant soirée en perspective..pensa t'il_

HHH

La soirée ne fut pas si catastrophique que ça , évidemment il y eut des gros moment de mensonge comme leur hétérosexualité , bon c'est pas si gros que ça ils sont bi , enfin il pensait l'être ..c'est tout.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui été complètement fatigué .Attendri par le jeune homme , il décida de ne pas le réveiller comme prévu mais faire sa valise à sa placé

_je suis trop bon_

une heure plus tard le Brun se reveilla et jeta un coup d'œil au reveil .

« Nooooooon meeeeeeeerde »

« Du calme j'ai fait ta valise et j'ai préparé tes affaires tu n'a qu'à t'habiller et manger et on prends le train »

« Draco épouse moi »

« Il t'en faut si peu »

« je te vénère » continua Harry très sérieusement « il me reste combien de temps ? »

« oh 30 minutes »

« ah bien c'est génial ça j'ai le temps de te rendre la pareil »

Draco l'interrogea du regard puis Haussa un sourcil

« Potter tu as intérêt à te déchaîner je suis très dur avec mes maîtresses »

« Je suis pas une fille »

« Tu n'auras encore moins le droit à l'erreur »

Sur ceux Harry enfourcha Draco bien décidé à lui montré qu'il satisferait un Malfoy

« Draco je vais te faire hurler »

« des promesses toujours des promesses… »

Harry resserra son étreinte sur le blond , et entreprit de bouger légèrement , lui un allumeur non jamais ! Il entendit le blond soupirer

« Oh tu es tellement tendu Dray » fit semblant de minaudé Harry

Comme réponse il sentit les mains du blond qui glissait dans son pantalon

« Je vois que de ton côté tu ne mollis pas non plus » murmura Draco en laissant sa bouche s'attarder su le cou de sa victime.

Harry se sépara puis sans quitter le blond des yeux, il glissa sensuellement.Le cœur du blond accéléra . Il était en train de réaliser son rêve de début d'année

_Je vais avoir Potter à mes pieds et soumit_

HHH

« Welcome Home ! »

Draco se boucha les oreilles l'accent de Harry était vraiment Horrible à entendre ! il allait proposer au brun d'aller au Etats-Unis ça lui améliorerait son niveau de langue

_quoique il est très bon en langue il me la prouvé toute a l'heure_

Le blond sentit la chaleur se propageait en lui, lui avait été assez prude peut-être même maladroit, mais le brun l'avait transporté dans un autre monde..avec un savoir faire.. Il se demandait s'il serait aussi bon de le prendre…

« Fiston ! »

Draco tourna la tête pour voir son père , il eut un sourire ironique si seulement son père savait.

« oui père »

« alors je t'ai dit que Venise est une magnifique ville , hein bon c'est la ville des amoureux et c'était un voyage scolaire mais c'était pas comme si tu pouvais pas paraître émerveillé une deuxième fois.. »

Draco fronça les sourcils , Lucius et Narcissa été parti en voyage de noce à Venise (…) c'est pas vrai , Draco savait son père manipulateur mais à ce point !

« Ah tien voilà James potter avec son fils , c'est un bel homme hein ? »

Le blond rougi et hocha la tête. puis resta perplexe c'était lui ou son père venait de trouver James Potter beau ? il jeta un coup d'œil au brun et son père faisait des grand gestes ..de vrai enfants

HHH

Harry bailla la littérature et blabla chateaubriand blabla femme dans sa vie…Il était sur que c'était un homo frustré impossible qu'il soit si barbant sinon, il jeta un coup d'œil au blond la mine concentré hochant ce temps à autre la tête , tout en prenant des notes :l'élève parfait ! le brun eut un sourire diabolique puis se rapprocha du blond qui trop concentré ne remarquait rien. Harry remercia le bon dieu donc Draco d'avoir choisi la place du fond.

« Drake j'ai envie de toi »

Draco écarquilla les yeux

« Tu sais je crois que je suis prêt à passer à l'étape supérieur »

Le blond sentit sont intérêt pour la littérature fondre

« Tu peux penser à autre chose qu'au sexe » tenta maladroitement Draco

« On est en plein adolescence et c'est bien connu les adolescent sont des pervers, tu sais les hormones »

Harry frôla le blond innocemment.

« Tu va pas me laisser tranquille hein ? »

« Non pas vraiment »

« Et on dit quoi à la prof , on a une envie pressante de s'envoyer en l'air »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil puis leva la main et le blond paniqua

« hey tu sais c'était de l'humour ! »

« Draco ne se sent pas très bien je peux l'accompagné à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Et en moins de deux , il se retrouvèrent dehors. Harry commença à embrasser Draco qui le repoussa

« t'es dingue on est dans le couloir on pourrait nous voir ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Pas moi ! »

Harry le s'accouda au mur et le fixa intensément

« Je vois…je crois que je vais y aller »

« non tu ne vois rien du tout c'est bien connu tu es une Taupe ! »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et continua sa route

« Harry tu m'écoute »

« non c'est toi qui écoute , on va pas passer notre temps à nous cacher ! »

« as-tu seulement idée du nombre d'homophobe dans le bahut? je ne parle même pas des parents ou des profs ! »

« Bien sur que non tu sais je suis un crétin fini qui baise avec tout ce qui bouge sans en connaître les conséquences »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… »

« Ah oui ça c'est toi… Tu n'envisage rien entre nous hein , tu m'as juste fait espérer tu t'es jouer de moi »

Draco soupira , bien sur que non chaque moment avec Harry a été divin mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence , l'homosexualité est trop mal perçue , il ne supporterait pas le regard des autres.

« Arrête de dramatiser tu veux ! on est bien comme ça pourquoi est ce que ça continuerait pas , on aurait une petite amie officielle on s'amuserait un peu avec et puis en vrai on reste ensemble »

Draco ne vit pas le poing partir et il se le reçut dans le ventre

« tu me dégoûte »

« Pas autant que toi ! » s'écria alors Draco sous la colère « Sale pédale ! »

Cette fois Harry vit rouge , un autre coup partit mais Draco répliqua et la bagarre aurait pu dégénérer dangereusement si un prof ne serait pas venu les séparer .

HHH

Snape était furieux deux de ses élèves de s1 venait d'être retrouver en train de se battre

« Vous pouvez m'expliquez ? »

Les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face gardèrent le silence

« bien , vous savez je peux user de toute les punition pour savoir ce qui serait passait , nous somme dans une école privé et qui n'a absolument aucun compte à rendre à l'état…. »

« On s'est battu parce qu'on aime la même fille » lâcha Draco

Le blond cogitait depuis maintenant deux heures et c'était l'excuse la plus plausible qu'il avait trouver.

« eh bien arranger vous avec ça je ne sais pas l'un le mardi l'autre le lundi etc…une partie à trois bref je ne veux pas de ce genre incident dans ma classe »

« je suis d'accord avec vous »intervint Harry « je pense régler le problème en changeant de classe »

« Pas question » cria Draco

«Je vais étudier cette alternative , j'ai conscience que vous êtes deux garçons à la personnalité très forte et il est vrai que votre entente jusque là tient du miracle , alors je comprendrai qu'il faille vous séparer., bien je vais réfléchir à votre punition que vous recevrez dans vos casier , sur ceux messieurs bonsoir »

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « gneuh » ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Harry se dépêcha de partir , mais c'était sans compter sur notre blond national.

« Tu compte vraiment partir de la classe »

« Plus rien ne m'y retiens » lâcha le brun

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Et moi ! »

Harry s'arrêta et fit semblant de réfléchir

« Je sais pas ..en tant qu'amant ou ami ? oups je devrai me taire les murs ont des oreilles »

« Tu comprend pas que j'ai peur , je t'ai accepté relativement vite, mais il faut que je me fasse à l'idée de.. »

« de quoi ! que tu fantasme comme un malade sur un corps avec le même service entre les jambes , tu te sens malade sale ! C'est pas mon problème !Ce que je te reproche c'est de ne pas avoir eu ce sursaut à Venise tu sais j'aurai survécu il y a d'autre mec sur cette terre »

Draco ferma les yeux l'idée que Son Harry puissent être avec un autre homme lui faisait mal

« Je me rendais pas compte de ce qui se passait tout était tellement irréel le cadre …toi »

« j'ai donc satisfait ta curiosité c'est ça »

« laisse moi le temps , je te promet de changer mais laisse moi le temps »

Le « je sais pas » acheva le blond mais décida qu'il avait eu assez de problème ave Harry pour aujourd'hui

HHH

Draco se décida pour rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Il sortit sa bible et sa croix :oui il sait c'était ridicule d'y penser après tout ce qu'il a fait avec Harry et puis le prêre l'a rassuré ..mais c'était toujours comme ça il se tournait toujours vers dieu

_bonjour je m'appelle Draco et je suis homosexuel ou bi et fervent chrétien je crois réellement dans les écrits de la bible…hilarant_

les adolescents ne réfléchissent pas assez avant l'acte…..Est ce qu'il été vraiment malade ? ou est ce que c'était une simple réaction physique…

_bien sur que non je tiens à Harry !_

Est ce qu'il l'aimait ? il se rappela de leur première rencontre …ce n'était pas vraiment un coup de foudre pourtant , il y avait quelque chose …ce sentiment qu'il avait ressentit Harry l'avait agacer et intéressé et puis le jeu avec cho chang. il avait eu peur de le perdre , pour cette pimbêche…

_Je voulais garder son amitié.._

Non il voulait ce pouvoir , cette place dans le cœur de Harry .il réfléchit en comparant Harry à ces autres ami , il y avait indéniablement quelque chose de différent ..il faisait plus attention au brun , son avis comptait plus que d'autre , c'était un mélange de respect , d'admiration et de désir qu'il lui appartiennent

_ok vu comme ça je suis mal barré parce que ça voudrait dire que je l'aime_

En fait ce la ne choquait pas plus que ça lui , il s'y ferait mais ses parents

_Comment je leur explique ..hey vous savez j'ai eu une révélation… comment le dire sans vous choquer.._

Comment expliquer qu'on ressente de l'amour pour un homme ? Etait il malade ou malsain ? Y a-t-il un dieu qui nous protègent et si les hommes étaient faits pour les femmes pourquoi pouvait il se sentir aussi bien avec un homme

_la philo c'est l'année prochaine.. _

Qu'est ce que vont dire les gens !le dernier de la lignée Malfoy homo reconnu !

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit , il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit son album photo , toujours à portée de main , il adorait le fait de garder un souvenir immortelle d'un moment de la vie

Il feuilleta doucement et se vit âgé de 6 , 7 ou 8 ans si seulement à l'époque on l'aurait prévenu , il l'aurait pu… merde !Est-ce qu'on l'acceptera à un haut poste malgré ça ?

Et puis Mince ! c'était pas si différent un homme une femme.. quel est la différence ?

Harry et lui n'allait pas se transformé comme le couple de la cage au folle , Draco éclata de rie s'imaginant en Renato et Harry en Zaza….il s'arrêta soudain : et une question le bouleversa

Pourquoi Lucius n'était pas son père ? Il est séduisant , pendant l'acte cela n'a pas pu bloquer sa mère

_ah mauvaise image mentale_

ils auraient pu avoir un autre enfant pourquoi unique ?

_Comme si que la seule infidélité de ma mère est été la seule fois de sa vie ou elle s'était envoyé en l'air !_

A moins que …

Flash back

Dans un salon , rempli de bougie une musique douce s'élève dans l'air et soudain un petit garçon rentre dans la salle

« Draco mon garçon je te présente un ami de bureau qui séjournera ici »

Il avait 8 ans et avait surprit son père en pleine conversation avec un autre homme , homme d'ailleurs qu'il n'a jamais revu sur le lieu de travail de son père

Fin du flash back

Et puis toute cette distance entre sa mère et lui , le blond avait toujours cru que les familles d'origine nobles été comme ça mais les parents des parkinson ou des Zabini ne sont pas comme ça, et puis son grand père ne passe jamais les voir ..or il ne se doutait de rien sur l'infidélité de sa mère Le fils lui-même avait eu du mal à avoir des informations et puis après tout Draco ressemblait étrangement à Lucius

_aux Malfoys rectifia t'il_

La différence ? c'est peut-être la présence de l'autre frère de Lucius.Il n'avait jamais cherché le secret de ses origines trouvant que ça n'avait aucune importance mais maintenant en y pensant, le plus logique serait..

_Angelus Malfoy cadet de la famille_

c'était pas possible il se faisait des films , pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez son père

**_c'est un bel homme hein ? _**

Oh S'il vous plait dites moi que c'est pas vrai !

_HH_

_oui je sais, désolé pour la coupure mais je veux voir vos réaction d'abord lol mais bon vous avez aimé ? vous pouvez pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien en tout cas ! quelque chose à me dire me féliciter ou me blasphémé ? eh bien laissez moi une review , je vous embrasse fort !_


	11. Chapter 11

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent

**Auteur :Darla**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi pfff**_ **tout est à J.K Rowling**_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**Résumé : **James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…Non Harry n'est pas une vierge effarouché il est plutôt Dragueur comme dans irrésistible Harry , en fait c'est mini James !Et pour Draco bah c le dray normal c'est-à-dire le mini Lucius mélangé tout ça et tadaaaa (je voulais faire de ça une 7 ème année à poudlard mais en fait Harry est trop différent alors j'ai tout réaménager dans un UA )

bonne lecture

NdD : je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. je n'ai pas fait les review parce qu'il est tard et quej ai mes bac blanc et que je voulais vraiment faire un effort pour mes lecteurs ..enfin ce qui reste j'espère que ca vous plaira..au moins je n'aurais plus de retard mdr ! je vous embrasse tous très fort !

bonne lecture .

HH

Tandis que Draco cogitait a propos de l'homosexualité de son père , Harry se retrouvait dans une situation délicate.

« cedric » murmura le brun plaqué contre le mur

« oui ? »

Ce dernier ne lui avait à peine laissé le temps de faire un récit de ses vacances à Venise ,qu'il lui avait sauté dessus ..

« non »

« tu m'a manqué » continua le châtain sans se soucier de sa victime.

Harry n'avait pas la tête à ça , pourtant il était un Potter et un potter ne refuse jamais une partie de baise…son père ne devait pas avoir ce genre de situation en tête lorsqu'il lui a dit ça à 8 ans..mais il remplissait les caractéristique du cas Potter à dire non . Il était amoureux

_gnuehhh pensa Harry j'en suis même pas sur.._

« Non Cedric , je pense que ça ne va pas être possible »

« c'est pas grave ça sera pour une autre fois » dit l'aîné en se dégageant « t'es fatigué j'aurais du y penser »

« oui c'est ça , une autre fois là j'ai besoin de me reposer »

lui lâche nan voyons..oh les Potter sont courageux mais faut pas trop en demander non plus.Il avait deux chose à faire parler à draco et le convaincre de l'épouser et parler sérieusement à son père de son homosexualité

_aie toute la difficulté réside dans le sérieusement_

HHH

Une fois chez lui harry se rendit compte que non seulement les domestiques ne pouvait pas lui dire exactement ou était son père mais aussi à quel point il était déconnecté de la réalité

« madame est en cote d'azur après son sejour à l'hopital elle avait besoin de se reposer »

_A l'hopital ahh c'était le moment ou Hermione avait essayer de le joindre comme un fou humm_

« Mademoiselle est chez Mr Weasley pour un exposé en commun »

Harry ne préféra pas lui expliquer que c'était impossible vu que Ron et elle n'était pas dans la même classe mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le brun réfléchit , l avait besoin de son parrain mais avant qu'il puissent laisser ses pensées l'envahir La domestique lui passe le téléphone

« Monsieur votre père.. »

« Allo papa ? »

« Alors comment va mon grand garçon»

« euh t'es ou ? »

« Je suis en écosse , je suis positivement ravi parce que tu.. »

« il faut qu'on parle »

_ça va être marrant par téléphone du calme j'en rirai après_

« aucun problème fils , j'arrive demain matin à 6 h et.. »

« je suis gay »

« pardon ? »

« tu as bien entendu , je suis gay , je suis une pédale , un homo , j'aime les hommes ou plutôt un homme »

« Je me disait aussi que tu mettais trop de gel dans tes cheveux et..»

Harry connaissait son père et savait traduire ça en un « fais ce que tu veux mon fils je t'aime quoiqu'il arrive ».

« ..tu va adorer le kilt que je t'ai acheté il sera très pratique pour toi.. »

« Merci »

« Ce n'est qu'un kilt ! bonne soirée fiston »

il raccrocha le cœur léger , y a pas dire il aimait son père, maintenant à son parrain ça sera beaucoup plus simple..il n'avait rien à craindre

HHHHH

De l'autre côté de la ville , Draco maudissait le sien d'être un homo ou les hommes homos en général au choix..et aussi les embouteillages , ça faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il été coincé et son chauffeur qui lui disait de se calmer , il avait l'adresse d'un hôtel ou son père devrait aller…il serait un excellent agent secret

« my name is Malfoy Draco Malfoy »

Et merde c'était du Harry tout craché , il se prenait pour james bond

une demi heures plus tard ,il frappa à la porte avant de…

« mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lâche Harry en soupirant c'était sa veine

« je viens vérifier que mon père n'est pas gay avant d'aller déclarer ma flamme a un beau brun tenebreux »

« Tu aime sirius ! » explosa Harry « tu me degoûte putain et … »

« Du calme je ne sais absolument pas qui est Sirius , c'est toi idiot ! »

« évidemment je me disais aussi ! Mais c'est plutôt la chambre de Sirius ça »

« Y a mon père dedans j en suis sur.. »

Silence .Draco tenta de rassembler ses pensées ..c'était de pire en pire il était dans une serie B ou quoi ?...Quand a Harry eh bien c'était Harry il ne réfléchissait pas

« Et si on allait en Russie ? »

Le blond soupira bon sang ce qu'il lui avait manqué cet abruti

« pourquoi pas mais on règle ça d'abord ok ? »

« Ok »

Il se demanda si le brun croyait vraiment qu'il partirait en Russie ou non mais le mécanisme de Potter le dépasse depuis un bon moment.il frappa a la porte.un homme aux cheveux noirs les yeux gris lui ouvrit la porte , il reconnaissait la lueur comment dire « cinglé » de potter dans ces yeux , quel famille de taré.

« ryry !! »

« sisi !! »

S'en suivit une belle étreinte entre Sirius et Harry qui laissa le blond perplexe. Le parrain les sonda

« lulu ton fils ! »

S'n suivit un étrange blanc un véritable malaise et il sembla a Draco q u'on avait entendu une fenêtre s'ouvrir .en rentrant dans le salon il trouva son père accrochait a la fenêtre tentant de se raisonner afin de sauter

« Tu compte vraiment passer par la fenêtre du 6 ème étage » demanda le jeune homme

Son père rougit et essaye de prendre contenance

« Que fait tu là fils ? »

« J viens faire les sorties a 4 avec mon père son amant moi et mon homme ? » lâcha t il

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse Draco prit Harry par la main et de précipita vers la sortie .Il sembla a Lucius que son fils parlait de Russie ou de pingouin..Décidément leur ancêtre doivent se retourner dans leur tombes !

HHH

« ton père est gay ? et toi aussi ..tu crois que c'est génétique »

le blond se massa les tempes devait il d'abord lui expliquait que son père n'étant pas son père il n y a rien de génétique. Pour couper court au monologue de Harry il décida de l'embrasser. C'est vrai ça il a pas arrêter de parler depuis qu'ils été rentré dans la chambre de ce dernier faut pas abuser non plus…leur baiser devint plus enflammé, Draco repoussa Harry sur le lit et entreprit de redécouvrir son corps.

« Attends » soupira le brun « on devrait s'expliquer »

Cédant a sa requête le jeune homme le remonta et le mis sur ces cuisses et..recommença a l'embrasser

« Draco ! »

« oui je t'écoute »

« tu as dit que tu voulais pas qu'on se mette ensemble et les gens et le canards qu'est ce qu'ils vont en penser ? »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je te veux , j'enverrai balader les gens e c'est tout je veux pas passer ma vie a faire semblant..mais c'est vrai que ça va être dur d'assumer »

« d'être gay ? »

« non tout simplement d'être avec toi »

« C'est pas l'impression que tu donne » répondit le brun en donnant un coup de rein. Les mains du blond se mirent instantanément sur ses hanches

« J'ai tellement envie de toi »

Leur tee shirt rejoignit rapidement le sol. Draco enleva le pantalon de Harry et son boxer ne tarda pas a suivre. La respiration du brun s'accéléra, il se rappela de la sensation de la bouche de Drake sur son aine.Il vit le blond se déshabiller et le dévorer des yeux, l n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un.Il se recolla a lui, laissa ses mains se balader sur son corps.

« Harry tu as … »

« Absolument tout »

Le brun s'allongea pour atteindre son tiroir et sentit la présence du blond derrière lui , il lui caressait doucement le bas des reins avant de finir sur ses fesses. Il sortit le gel et le préservatif.Il enduisit ses doigts de gel et les sentit les taquiner son anus. La sensation été bizarre.Draco en fit entrer un seul et ferma les yeux le brun été trop étroit ça ne rentrera jamais.paradoxalement cette pensée l'excita d'avantage. il continua de le préparer , la pièce était silencieuse on entendait seulement les halètement de Harry.Au bout du troisième doigt Draco se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. il se pencha sur Harry lécha son cou et murmura un « retourne toi » rauque

l'autre s'exécuta se mettant sur le dos , le blond fondit sur lui , lui dévorant les lèvres laissant ses mains s'égarer sur son amant.Harry souleva son bassin et retint son souffle. avec une lenteur calculé Draco le pénétra , le brun avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur, mais ne dit rien. Quand a Draco , il nageait dans une sensation de plénitude.

« oh mon dieu » soupira t'il dans le creux de son oreille

il colla son front a celui du brun et planta ses yeux gris . Il stoppa net

« Ca va »

« oui attends encore un peu » Harry se détendit et sentit un nouveau sentiment déferler en lui , il donna un coup de rein déclanchant un corps a corps endiablé. Harry vint en premier entraînant Draco a sa suite.

le blond traça les lèvres de Harry avec sa langue avant de les mordiller

« j'en ai encore envie » lacha t'il

HHHHHHH

Les deux amant se réveillèrent au son de la voir de Potter senior

« quoi ! »

Draco se leva dévisageant la réplique de son petit ami d'un air désolé

« c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« ah bon mon fils et toi ne vous êtes pas endormi après avoir travaillé comme des fous sur vos travaux pratique de physique ? »

_c'est génétique la connerie chez eux ou quoi ? _

« non c'est ce que vous croyez »

« bien vous donnerez ça a mon fils , au revoir Draco , je peux t'appeler Draco hein ? »

« oui bien sur »

Curieux Draco ouvrit le paquet pour tomber sur un kilt. Décidément sa vie allait être remplit avec ce gamin.Il entreprit de le réveiller

« reveille toi mon ange » murmura t'il

« je veux encore du gâteau a la pistache papa »

« je sais que t'es réveiller »

« encore »

« bien j'ai un autre moyen de te réveiller »

Le blond se glissa sous la couverture , et commença a taquiner le sexe de son compagnon .

« tricheur »soupira Harry

les gémissement du brun augmentèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent dans la bouche du blond.Harry se lova contre son amant.

« j'adore ta manière de me réveiller.. »

« qui te dit que s'est finit ? »

Draco appuya ses dire en donnant un coup de rein

« tu me rends dingue » ajouta t'il

il lui mordilla l'épaule.

« Je ne peux plus me passer de toi »

il ponctua cette phrase en lui léchant le cou , il souffla sur son oreille

« oh Harry » cria t'il en accélérant ses mouvement.

Le brun n'en menait pas large , il murmurait des phrase incohérentes. Dracco plongea une dernière fois profondément en lui et vint en un long jet. Ils restèrent immobiles

« je t'aime »

Contre toute attente c'est Draco qui brisa le silence. harry se retourna pour être face à lui.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire » répondit il les yeux brillant

Le blond haussa un sourcil

« non explique moi je suis plus vraiment sur.. »

« Ca veut dire que tu va entendre parler de canard et de pingouin toute ta vie que tu devrai faire james bond , qu'on ira au Pays bas. (…).. »

_Tien c'est plus la Russie_

« ..et aussi aller en russie pour prendre de la vodka… »

_Il avait parlé trop vite_

Draco se laissa donc bercer dans le monologue abracadabrant de son petit ami.

HHH

« franchement on devrait faire une association pour les opprimé comme nous »

« les opprimés comme nous ? »

« oui les nulle en probabilité, je vois dejà la prof nous sortir un vous avec 2 quilles bleus et trois jaunes , quelles sont les probabilité que vous en fassiez tomber une verte »

Après s'être complètement réveiller les deux tourtereaux s'était rendu compte que leur nouvelle romance n'excluait pas de faire leur devoir. Et Harry détestait les probabilités.

« aucun chance de faire tomber une verte »

« ah ouai et comment tu sais ça ? c'est vrai ça on est tous obligé d'être des génie en calcul comme toi »

devait il lui expliqué qu'il y en avait pas de verte tout simplement. Draco jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui était maintenant sur la table en train de chanter l'internationale en pointant son stylo sur des personne imaginaire

« j'abdique » soupira t'il en reprenant son boulot

Le téléphone de Harry sonna , ce dernier trop occupé a chanter

_crier corrigea Draco_

Il le prit : c'était un message de..Cédric

On reste calme pas de quoi s'alarmer , c'est en découvrant le contenu du message qu'il décida que s'en était trop.

« Harry … »

« oui ? »

« Cédric demande si c'est toujours ok pour ce soir »

« dis lui que… »

Soudain Harry sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il racontait.

« Alors c'est ça tu es avec lui .. »

« c'est pas ce que tu crois »

« non je ne CROIS rien je CONSTATE c'est tout »

« Dray attends »

« Ne t'approche plus de moi »

Le blond essaya de reprendre ses affaires

« tu compte vraiment partir sous cette pluie »

« oui j'en ai marre tu t'es foutu de moi »

« mais je t'aime comment est ce que je pourrai me foutre de toi ! »

« tu mens »

Harry le prit dans ses bras , le blond essaya de se débattre mais c'est sans compter la force et la ténacité de son adversaire.

« Je crois que t'as pas compris »

Il le plaqua contre le mur et le força a le regarder

« je ne vois que toi » il l'embrassa avec dévotion « je ne veux que toi »

un silence s'installa.

_Il est rare de voir Harry aussi serieux pensa Draco_

« On s'est fait assez de déclaration jusqu'à la fin de notre vie tu trouve pas » tenta le blond

« je peux te faire des cœurs en papier aussi » s'écria soudainement Harry

« hep doucement j'ai pas oublié tu va me raconter ce que s'est que cette histoire avec Cédric ..TOUTE l'histoire..après tu iras faire des cœurs si tu veux »

HHH

Les cours reprirent paisiblement le lendemain , personne ne se doutait de rien

«Tu sais Samedi c'est le bal de promo on pourrait y aller ensemble ? » demanda une jeune fille à Harry

Ils étaient assis sur un des bacs dans le jardin Draco était en train de lire le journal juste à côté de Harry. Le bal de promo toute les midinettes passait leu temps a en parler c'était lassant

« euhhh »

Le jeune fille en question se prit un coup de pied sous la table

« aie »

« oh excuse moi… »

« Missy »

« peu importe , mais Harry est prit »

« Mais c'est jamais du sérieux moi je l'aime ( en se tournant vers Harry ) je t'aime depuis le premier jour tu sais … »

« comme la moitié de lycée »lâcha Draco agacé « Harry est prit définitivement »

« C'est vrai ça ? »

l'intéressé sortit de sa rêverie

_mais quel culot pensa Draco pimbeche mais va y reluque la toi aussi _

« Je suis amoureux Missy désolé »

1…2…3 et elle éclate en sanglot …tellement prévisible

« c'est pas possible on est fait l'un pour l'autre »

« casse toi » ajouta Draco voyant que Harry allait s'éterniser

« toi tu es juste jaloux personne ne t'aime sans ton père.. »

« casse toi il a raison » lâcha contre toute attente Harry

la jeune fille surprise partit sans demander son reste.

« on devrait faire une mise en scène comme tatu tu pense pas ? » demanda le brun

« oh je t'en prit on va pas l'annoncer »

« quoi tu disais que tu avais changé.. »

« stop ! ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de faire ça normalement sans avoir besoin de nous justifier..c'est pas comme si tout le bahut nous espionnait »

« POTTER EST AMOUREUX !! » cria une fille en plein milieu du jardin

« naaan c'est vrai j'y crois pas » d'autre groupe reprirent l'information sous les yeux sidéré de Harry et Draco

« non à peine …All the thing he said all thing he said »

"On va faire ça plus subtilement tu veux pas ?"

« Oui et si on s'embrassait là »

« le mot subtilement ne veut vraiment rien dire pour toi hein ? »

« non »

« et bien tu va voir ca va être magnifique..rideau ! »

« tu me fais peur Dray de temps en temps.. »

HHH

Hermione Ron et Dean avait apprit la nouvelle il été tous en route pour la fête de fin d'année..Harry avait garder secret de sa compagne elle re trouverait le jour même .

« elle est grande »

« elle est blonde »

« elle est brune non ? »

« je suis sure que c'est … »

arry n'avait eu le droit qu'à ça depuis le début du voyage

« Harry stp je suis ton pote et tu dors toujours avec des bombes..aie mione » s'écria le roux.

« nan je te dirais rien je ne dirais rien même sous la torture de pingouins »

un silence accueillit cette nouvelle

« oui mais pourquoi Malfoy a fait la même chose que toi » soupira ron

décidément il été agitait il n'arrêtait pas de parler il faut dire que Hermione et lui été en beauté ce soir et il était tout fière de lui et d'elle. Le brune ne cessait de rougir sous les compliments diverses. Harry se demanda si Draco le trouverait beau. il était en smoking simple mais il comptait sur son charme comme d'habitude.Le blond avait opté pour un ensemble gris c'était osé mais ça lui allait bien. tout lui allait bien . Harry se força à se concentrer sur la conversation.

_c'est presque fini allez_

HHHHH

La fête battait son plein et toujours pas de blond au yeux gris dans les parages. Harry voyait Cédric assez nerveux. Le brun le pensait trop intelligent. il avait une jolie brune collé a ses basques appelé fred , pas si mal en fait.

_We are on fire _

tout le monde s'est arrêté de danser .keskisepasse

Harry de laissa entraîner par Draco

_We have desires _

_but one is that way_

les deux garcons se collèrent l'un à l'autre en essayant de faire abstraction des regards braqué sur eux

« tu as vu tu as pris comme musique »

« pas de commentaire stp »

_one backstreet boy is gay_

_but we don't want to be mean  
since now he's a queen  
don't ask please  
which back street boy is gay_

Le brun passa sa main autour du cou du blond c'était agréable . Il lui semblait avoir entendu des evanouissements. hummm

_tell me who?  
ain't saying that its AJ,  
tell me who?  
ain't sayin that it Howie  
tell me who,  
i never wanna hear you say,  
which Backstreet boy is gay_

La chanson continua laissant les deux garçons fébrile dans les bras l'un de l 'autre. Il 'avait avoué devant tout le monde et surtout il savait que leur vie allait changé pour toujours. Une fois la musique finie un autre silence plus mortel les attendait .

« La Russie ne sera pas assez loin je pense »

puis certain applaudissement consentir même si c'était pas tout le monde et qu'il avait le droit a des regards franchement dégoûté déçu ..ca allait.

« bon la soirée peut continuer » s'écria contre tout attente Cédric

La fête reprit de plus belle bien sur l'ambiance était différente mais ça c'était pas si mal passé que ça . Harry et Draco étaient dans un coin assis un peu en marge des autres.

« j'ai pas aimé ton plan tu me casse mon mythe de super manipulateur »

« je suis plus manipulateur de puis que j t'aime crétin »

s'en suivit des chamailleries qui leur faisait oublié peut-être qu'ils était maintenant seul contre tous..seul ?

« avec un beau mec comme moi tu pouvais que Craquer de toute façon » annonça Blaise

Le blond sourit gêné il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Zabini débarquer

« HARRY !! »

Toute la bande composé de Hermione Ron Seamus Sinny et autres se retrouvèrent en face de lui.

« ON T'AIME tant pis ce que tu fais dans ton lit »

« tant que tu me drague pas » lâche ron nerveux

« n'empêche la moitié des étudiant sont au bord du suicide soit parce qu'elles étaient folles amoureuses de toi soit parce que c'est des mecs et qu'ils on peur de vous sauter dessus …ddur dur »

« merci gin' de ta sollicitude »

« j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un ami gay »

« et moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une amie superficielle qui voulait avoir un ami gay »

cette échange détendit l'atmosphère.

« Allons danser »

La soirée se passa agréablement mais en laissant de côté certain débordement dont des insultes auxquels nos ami répondirent par différent procédé. Harry devait avouer que Draco en imposait et que beaucoup n'osait rien dire grâce à lui.lundi s'annonçait bien

HHH

Première découverte casier tagué..quel originalité Harry bailla Draco avait l'air furieux du dessin sur son casier.

« le tien est beaucoup plus beau »

Et oui c'était leur devise en rire en rire et en rire , c'était ça ou le bam

« le bam ? » avait demandé la veille Draco

« un pistolet et bam ! » répondit Harry

Snape avait l'ai bizarre il ne levait pas les yeux de son bureau c'était assez drôle à dire vrai. En sortant il es félicité brièvement . Draco avait crut rêver. la vieille chouette par contre lancé des éclairs par les yeux Harry était sur de l'avoir entendu utiliser des incantations en passant à côté d'eux. Et les autres bah les autres s'en foutaient royalement ou y croyait pas peutêtre.

« Snape vous a félicité ! J'était sur qu'il était homo » lacha parkinson qui apparemment été ravi d'avoir des ami gays

Draco se demanda d'où venait cette obsession

« et blabla je vais pas te faire de sermon je suis fatigué Harry et moi on décolle demain je dois y aller.. »

« vous allez ou ? »

« aux Etats-Unis »

« oh »

« oui je sais moi aussi je comprends pas pourquoi ce pays …»

HHH

On voit une cabriolet blanche conduite par un jeune homme blond à côté un joli brun portant des lunettes était en train de parler.

« non mais tu es vraiment un fils a papa mon pèr em'a delgué ce permi il a aller nous tuer on est dans le Kentucky pas a Manchester ! »

« Tu voulais qu'on prenne le train peutêtre ?je suis très sensible il en était pas question »

Ils se garèrent dans une station en sortant de la voiture les mains de Harry se joignèrent à celle de Draco.

Un ouvrier passe et lance un SALE PD

« je vous pris de m'excuser ? » demanda le blond

« j'ai dit sale pédale »

« ah tu pense a ce que je pense mon canard en sucre ? »

« oui mon chou je pense …bam »

Harrry sortit une arme à feu de sa veste et la pointa sur l'homme

« Vous pouvez répéter on est sourd après la tournée des boites gay de Florides , je n 'ai rien entendu… » rétorqua Draco

l'homme assez âgé paniquait a vu d'œil

« ….j'ai rien dit…. »

« il reste encore une chose…Parr »

« Pardon »

« et bien c'était pas si dur » lacha le brun

L'ouvrier partit en courant sans demander son reste.

« Je t'ai dit que y avait énormément d'avantage à être aux états unis , on devrait s'y installer tu pense pas.. »

Le reste aux oreilles du blond ne ressemblait qu'à du blabla. il reprit la main de son homme et continua a marcher.

THE END

j'espère que vous avez aimé je voulais pas vous laissez en suspends comme ça à la prochaine peutêtre sur Wanna be adored..


End file.
